Me, You, and Basket
by Hanamiru
Summary: "Kalau begitu, kita akhiri saja."/"Hubungan kita berakhir, huh?"/"Astaga Sakura! Ada apa dengan mu? Kenapa kau seperti ini!"/"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura?"/"Memang ada apa dengannya?"/"Kenapa kau yang ada disini?"/"Karena aku peduli padamu."/"Sakura, kita kesana dulu ya."/"Eh, kenapa Sasuke-kun?"/CHAPTER 10 re-publish! RnR ya? (\*O*/)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author © Hanamiru**

**Pairing : SasuSaku|NaruSaku|SasuKarin**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo's, mungkin OOC, EYD, Garing, dan teman-temannya**

**Summary :**

"Aku suka Sasuke-_kun_!"/ _Onyx_ itu melebar, terkejut dengan pernyataan seorang gadis yang berada di belakangnya./"Maaf... tapi aku tidak bisa suka dengan perempuan yang bermain basket."/

**\^0^Happy Reading^0^/**

.

.

.

...

"Suka..."

"... Sasuke-_kun_!"

_Onyx_ itu melebar, terkejut dengan pernyataan seorang gadis yang berada di belakangnya.

"Maaf..."

"... Tapi aku tidak bisa suka dengan perempuan yang bermain basket."

_Emerald_ gadis berhelai merah muda itu membelalakan matanya, air mata sudah mengaliri pipi sang gadis tanpa ia sendiri menyadarinya.

Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan gadis yang merupakan sahabatnya itu, hanya tersisa lapangan basket serta langit jingga sore itu yang menemani sang gadis.

~M|Y|B~

"Sakura! Tangkap!"

Gadis bernama Sakura itu segera menoleh dan menangkap bunda bulat bewarna _orange_ bergaris hitam dengan sempurna. "S_ankyuu_!"

Tanpa menghiraukan rekannya yang telah dikerumuni musuh, Sakura segera berlari seraya men_drible_ bola basket menuju ring lawan, dimana ia akan menambah 2 angka lagi disana.

'_Aku harus bisa...'_ Sakura memantapkan hatinya.

Jarak ring dengan Sakura semakin menipis, ia menatap mantap ring setinggi 2 meter itu.

"Lihat! Haruno Sakura dari Nishi Gakuen sedang menuju ke arah ring!" suara _host_ menggetarkan lapangan basket siang itu.

"Apakah pemain bernomor punggung 28 itu akan berhasil mencetak angka?! Mari kita lihat!" suara _host _lain ikut meramaikan suasana yang semakin tegang.

Sakura telah sampai di depan ring, kaki jenjangnya melompat tinggi seraya mengulurkan tangannya keatas untuk memasukan bola orange tersebut.

"Haruno Sakura melompat dan menjulurkan kedua lengannya. Dan..."

"_GOAAAALLLL_! Haruno Sakura dari Nishi Gakuen telah berhasil mengunggulkan timnya!" seru kedua host itu. Diikuti oleh sorak surai dari para pendukung Nishi Gakuen dan keluhan dari para pendukung tim lawan.

.

"Haruno-_san_, apa yang membuat anda selama ini selalu menjadi pemain basket yang handal?"

"Umm... apa, ya..." Sakura memegang dagunya. "Mungkin karena seseorang."

"Seseorang? Siapa dia?" tanya para wartawan itu kompak.

"Ya... seseorang." Sakura memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum. "Aku tidak bisa memberi tahu identitasnya pada kalian."

"Lalu, apakah benar Haruno-_san_ sudah bergabung dengan tim basket nasional?" tanya salah satu reporter di tengah kerumunan wartawan.

"Aku ingin menjalani kewajiban ku terlebih dahulu sebagai pelajar. Jadi hal itu masih dalam kemungkinan." jawab Sakura seraya memamerkan senyum tipis diwajahnya yang cantik.

"Sasuke-_kun_, lihatlah!" seru seorang gadis berkacamata seraya menunjung layar televisi di hadapannya.

Sasuke menghampiri gadis berkacamata tersebut kemudian duduk disampingnya. "Haruno Sakura... sudah banyak berubah rupanya."

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya gadis berkacamata. Karin.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke dan segera berdiri meninggalkan Karin.

Karin segera menyusul Sasuke dan bergelayut dengan manja di lengan kekar pemuda tersebut. "Kalau begitu, kita memiliki banyak waktu berdua, kan?"

"Begitulah." Sasuke memegang puncak kepala Karin, kemudian mengelus rambutnya. "Ayo."

.

"Sakura-_san_! Kau begitu keren!" puji seorang pemuda beralis tebal dengan mata yang berapi-api.

"Terimakasih, Lee..." ucap Sakura seraya tersenyum manis pada sahabatnya itu.

Seseorang melemparkan minuman kaleng pada Sakura, namun dengan sigap gadis itu dapat menangkapnya. "Lemparan yang bagus, Naruto."

Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Agar stamina mu kembali stabil."

Segera saja Sakura membuka penutup kaleng tersebut dan meneguk isinya hingga mencapai setengah. Wajahnya tertunduk, pertanyaan wartawan tadi membuatnya tak fokus saat ini.

"... lagi kita akan menghadapi tim Ame."

Sakura mendongak, suara Naruto membuatnya tersadar. "Naruto, bisa kau ulangi?"

"Dua minggu lagi, kita akan menghadapi tim Ame, Sakura-_san_." Lee yang berada tak jauh dari Sakura mengulang perkataan Naruto barusan.

Mata Sakura terbelalak. _'Ame?'_

"Kenapa, Sakura?" Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya, heran.

Sakura memasangkan jaket merah marun pada tubuh idealnya. Kemudian tangannya terulur untuk membuka ikatan pada rambutnya, membiarkan helaian merah muda itu terurai diatas bahunya.

"Aku pulang dulu." ucap Sakura dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar ruangan itu.

Naruto berjalan tergesa-gesa pada Sakura dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan gadis itu erat. "Sakura, tunggu_!_"

"_Nani_?" Sakura mendelik tajam kearah Naruto. "Ini bukan urusan mu."

Perlahan, genggaman tersebut mulai mengendur. Tubuh Naruto sama sekali tak bergeming. Namun hal ini merupakan sebuah kesempatan emas bagi Sakura untuk pergi.

'_Aku harap, kau tidak terlibat dalam hal ini, Naruto._' Sakura menatap Naruto sekilas dan segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"_Haruno-san, apa yang membuat anda selama ini selalu menjadi pemain basket yang handal?"_

Pertanyaan wartawan itu kembali terngiang di benak Sakura. Alasan ia menjadi seperti sekarang adalah karena pemuda itu.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, mencoba untuk menepis segala pikiran yang terus berkeliaran di dalam otaknya. _'Ku mohon, berhentilah memikirkan dia!'_

**Flashback**

.

"Aku..."

"Aku suka Sasuke-_kun_!"

_Onyx_ itu melebar, terkejut dengan pernyataan seorang gadis yang berada di belakangnya.

"Maaf..."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa suka dengan perempuan yang bermain basket."

_Emerald_ gadis berhelai merah muda itu membelalakan matanya, air mata sudah mengaliri pipi sang gadis tanpa ia sendiri menyadarinya.

Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan gadis yang merupakan sahabatnya itu, hanya tersisa lapangan basket serta langit jingga sore itu yang menemani sang gadis.

Mata gadis itu terbelalak kaget. "Sasuke-_kun_ akan pindah ke Ame? Kenapa?"

"_Okaa-san_ tidak tahu nak, tapi bibi Mikoto telah mengirimkan email pada _Okaa-san_." jelas ibu Sakura. Haruno Mebuki

"Apa sekarang mereka masih ada di Konoha, _Okaa-san_?" tanya Sakura kecil dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Mebuki menggeleng. "Mereka baru saja sampai di bandara Ame."

"Tidak mungkin!" jerit Sakura kecil seraya berlari keluar rumah. Mengacuhkan panggilan Mebuki yang mencoba mengejar dirinya. Tujuannya saat ini adalah mansion Uchiha.

"Hosh... hosh... hosh..." Sakura kecil berhenti tepat di depan gerbang mansion Uchiha. Kedua lengannya ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya pada jeruji besi gerbang tersebut.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" panggil Sakura kecil. "Kau mendengar suara ku, kan?!"

Merasa tak ada respon, Sakura kecil tertunduk dalam tangisnya. Ia bahkan belum mengucapkan sepatah kata pun sejak insiden itu.

'_Sasuke-kun telah membenci ku, karena aku menyukainya...'_ Sakura kecil segera berjalan lunglai menuju rumahnya.

Sakura kecil berjalan menyusuri jalan tikus yang biasa ia lewati bersama Sasuke untuk menuju lapangan itu, lapangan yang setiap harinya ia gunakan untuk berlatih bermain basket bersama orang yang ia sukai.

Dug! Dug! Dug!

Langkah Sakura kecil terhenti, suara memantulnya bola pada lantai lapangan terdengar oleh telinganya.

'_Sasuke-kun... mungkinkah kau...' _Sakura segera berlari memasuki lapangan tersebut. "Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Sasuke... _kun_?" sebuah suara asing mengagetkan Sakura kecil. Suara laki-laki.

Sakura kecil menolehkan kepalanya menatap seorang laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya. "Kau nampak asing, siapa kamu?"

Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar pada Sakura. "Uzumaki Naruto, _nice to meet you!_"

"..." tak ada respon dari Sakura kecil. Gadis cilik itu bingung dengan apa yang baru saja Naruto kecil ucapkan.

"Err... maksudnya, _yoroshiku_!" ucap Naruto membenarkan maksud dari perkataannya. Bocah laki-laki itu telah sukses dibuat salah tingkah oleh Sakura kecil.

"Oh... Naruto-_kun_." Sakura tersenyum manis pada Naruto. "Sakura. Haruno Sakura _desu_!"

"Aaa... Sakura, _right?_" Naruto balas tersenyum lebar pada Naruto. "Kenapa kamu tadi mengucapkan kata 'Sasuke-_kun_'?"

"Aku mendapat kabar dari _Okaa-san_, kalau Sasuke-_kun_ telah pergi meninggalkan Konoha bersama keluarganya. Tapi aku tidak percaya." jelas Sakura menarik nafas panjang sebelum kembali menghembuskannya. "Dan aku menyusul ke rumahnya, ternyata..."

"Dia sudah pergi? Benarkan?" tebak Naruto kecil. "_So_, kenapa kamu datang kesini?"

"Karena lapangan ini adalah tempat ku bermain bersama Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura kecil tak sanggup untuk menahan bulir air matanya. "Sasuke-_kun_ telah pergi ke Ame!"

Naruto kecil tersentak, kemudian ia memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. "Kau menyukai... Sasuke itu, kan?"

Bulir air mata itu berhenti. _Emerald_nya menatap heran kedalam _sapphire_ milik Naruto kecil. "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Hahaha!" Naruto kecil tertawa keras. "Itu sudah dapat dibaca dalam ekspresi mu, Sakura."

"Tenang saja, aku akan menjadi teman baik mu. Mulai saat ini aku akan selalu ada disamping mu." Naruto kecil memegang pundak Sakura kecil dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajah_ tan_nya.

"... tapi aku adalah aku, jangan samakan aku dengan Sasuke mu itu, ya!" lanjutnya seraya memberikan jari kelingkingnya.

Sakura kecil menatap Naruto kecil tak percaya, kemudian Sakura kecil juga menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking Naruto kecil. "Umm!"

.

**End of Flashback**

~M|Y|B~

Sakura memasuki pintu apartemennya dengan lunglai. Hari sudah mulai gelap, dan ia belum sama sekali memasukan apapun ke dalam perutnya selain minuman kaleng yang Naruto beri padanya. Nafsu makannya sangat buruk hari ini.

Setelah membersihkan tubuh dan mengganti pakaiannya, Sakura segera bergegas menuju kamarnya. Ia duduk termenung di depan jendela yang menghadap langsung pada jalan kota. Pemandangan kota malam hari disertai angin malam yang dingin mampu membuat pikirannya melayang pada orang itu.

Drrtt... Drrtt... Drrttt...

Ponsel Sakura bergetar. _'Naruto?'_

"Halo." sapa Sakura dengan malas.

"Sakura, _daijobou?_"

"Ya."

"Aku akan ke apartemen mu sekarang..." ucap Naruto dari seberang sana. "Aku yakin kau belum makan apapun sejak tadi."

Sakura tersenyum miring. "Tidak usah, nanti merepotkan mu."

"Merepotkan? Kau adalah sahabat ku!" seru Naruto disana. Meskipun sejujurnya ia sama sekali tak tersenyum saat mengucapkannya.

"Hahaha, ok... ok."

Tut...

Sambungan telepon pun diputuskan oleh Sakura. Saat ini pikirannya sedang tak karuan. _'Mungkin tak ada salahnya aku mencoba.'_

.

"Bandara Konoha lebih terlihat indah jika malam hari, ya..." puji Karin. Matanya menatap kagum gedung pencakar langit yang nampak berkelap-kelip.

"Hn."

"Sasuke-_kun_, jangan tidur!" Karin menatap jengkel kekasihnya. "Kita sudah hampir sampai."

Sasuke membuka kacamata hitamnya. "Aku tak tidur, kau lihat?"

Karin yang ditanyai seperti itupun menjadi salah tingkah. "Ok... ok..."

~M|Y|B~

"Kedai ramen?" tanya Sakura heran. "Kenapa kita kesini, Naruto?!"

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Hehehe... aku baru saja menemukan kedai ini minggu lalu, dan kau tahu Sakura? Rasanya enak!"

"Benarkah?" ujar Sakura dengan nada yang di buat-buat.

"Ya, ini adalah makanan Jepang terlezat yang pernah aku temui!" seru Naruto dengan percaya diri.

"Ok... ayo kita coba!" seru Sakura seraya menarik lengan Naruto. "Aku tak sabar!"

"Sasuke-_kun_, kenapa kita tidak langsung ke rumah bibi Mebuki?" tanya Karin heran. Karena kekasihnya itu mengajaknya pada sebuah kedai sederhana.

"Aku lapar." jawab Sasuke datar. Dan segera menarik lengan Karin untuk masuk ke dalam kedai itu bersamanya.

"_Okaa-san_ bisa marah, lho..." Karin mengingati Sasuke. "Bukankah kita disuruh beliau untuk menjenguk bibi Mebuki?"

"Ssstt." Sasuke meletakkan telunjuknya diatas bibir Karin. "Dia takkan marah jika ia tahu kalau anaknya lapar."

"Naruto..." panggil Sakura saat mereka telah mendapatkan tempat duduk. "Maaf untuk yang tadi..."

Naruto memandang Sakura sejenak. "Tidak masalah."

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang gadis dengan gaya barat menghampiri mereka, kemudian duduk disamping Sakura.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sakura heran. Gadis_ blonde_ itu duduk tanpa permisi dulu padanya.

"Huh?" gadis _blonde_ itu menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Siapa aku?"

"Familiar." Gumam Naruto. "Seperti Yamanaka Ino..." sambungnya.

"Yamanaka..." Sakura mengeja nama tersebut. "Ino?"

Sakura tersentak, nama itu...

"INO!" Sakura berdiri seraya menunjuk gadis _blonde_ itu. Mengacuhkan tatapan pengunjung yang beralih memperhatikannya sejenak. "Ini kau? Ino _PIG_?"

"_PIG_?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang bodohnya.

"Hahahaha!" Ino membuka kacamata hitamnya. "_Long time no see, Dekorin_."

"_Dekorin_?" tanya Naruto lagi. Pemuda _blonde _itu semakin tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan dua gadis tersebut.

Sakura kembali duduk disamping Ino dan merangkulnya. "Hahaha, kau banyak berubah, _Pig_!"

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang menganggu perutnya. "Err... aku permisi ke toilet dulu, ya!"

Baik Ino dan Sakura segera menghentikan perbincangan mereka, dan beralih menatap Naruto seraya mengangguk. Kemudian kembali menyambung percakapan mereka yang sudah tak bertemu selama 10 tahun.

"Siapa dia? Pacar mu?" tanya Ino di sela perbincangan mereka dengan tatapan jenakanya.

Sakura menggeleng. "Hanya sahabat, tak lebih."

"Masih menyukai si Uchiha itu, eh?" Ino menyikut lengan Sakura pelan.

Sakura tertunduk lesu mendengar penuturan Ino. "Heh..."

"Ku dengar dia disini." ujar Ino sambil melihat-lihat daftar menu yang tertera di dalam buku.

'_Sasuke-kun... disini?'_ Sakura melebarkan matanya. "Begitukah?"

"Respon mu aneh sekali." Ino menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Dasar..."

.

"Leganya..." desah Naruto seraya berjalan keluar toilet khusus pria.

Karin melirik arloji merahnya. "Sasuke-_kun _lama sekali, ya."

DUG!

BRUUKKKK!

"_I-ittai_..." rintih Naruto seraya memegang bokongnya yang nyeri.

Karin terbangun seraya mencari kacamatanya. "_Baka_! Lihat jalan, dong!"

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya, melihat seorang gadis yang baru saja bertabrakan dengannya. "Karin?"

Karin memasang kacamatanya, memposisikannya agar nyaman. "Naruto, kah?"

Naruto berdiri, mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Karin. "Haha, lama tidak berjumpa!"

"Naruto! Kemana saja kau selama ini?!" Karin memukul pundak Naruto pelan.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Seperti yang kau lihat? Selama ini aku berlatih basket dan sudah menjadi calon pemain nasional Basket!"

"Benarkah?!" mata Karin nampak berbinar. "_Sugoii~_"

Seseorang muncul di belakang Karin dan menepuk bahunya. "Ayo pergi."

"Eh? Sasuke-_kun_?" panggil Karin. "Kenalkan, ini Naruto. Sepupu ku."

'_Sasuke... kun?'_ tanya Naruto heran. _'Bukankah itu...'_

"Naruto, kenalkan ini Sasuke-_kun_. Kekasih ku." ujar Karin seraya memeluk lengan Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum lebar seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Uchiha Sasuke." balas Sasuke singkat. Kemudian ia segera menarik pergelangan tangan Karin menjauh. "Ayo pergi."

Karin tak dapat menolak. Ia memandang Naruto sejenak. "Sampai jumpa nanti, Naruto!"

"Ya!" balas Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya singkat.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dan Karin yang telah jauh darinya. '_Apa itu yang namanya Sasuke?'_

Sedangkan di tempat lain, Sasuke terus memikirkan pertemuan barusan. _'Dia yang bersama Sakura selama ini...'_

.

.

.

**Bersambung di chapter depan...**

.

**Sampai jumpa nanti ya! c\^.^**

.

**Semoga kalian suka dengan FanFic multichapter ku ^0^**

**(Untuk Flamer, kalau kalian ingin mem-flame. Tolong jangan flame character yang udah dibuat Kishi-sensei ya! Tapi flame fanficnya. ^^**

**Dan akan lebih berharga jika Flamer-**_**san**_** memberikan flamenya dengan bahasa yang baik.)**

.

**Maaf kalau fanficnya membuat kalian bingung (atau garing?) ^^"**

.

**Boleh minta reviewnya? \(*u*)/**

**.  
**

**Salam,  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author © Hanamiru**

**Pairing : SasuSaku|NaruSaku|SasuKarin**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo's, mungkin OOC, EYD, Garing, dan teman-temannya**

**Summary :**

"Kenalkan, ini Naruto. Sepupu ku."/"Naruto, kenalkan ini Sasuke-_kun_. Kekasih ku."/"Uzumaki Naruto!"/"Uchiha Sasuke." /'_Apa itu yang namanya Sasuke?'_/'_Dia yang bersama Sakura selama ini..._'

**\^0^Happy Reading^0^/**

.

.

.

...

"Naruto!" panggil Sakura. "Kau lama sekali."

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Membuat suatu alasan kosong. "_Gomen_, si senyum palsu itu baru saja menghubungi ku tadi."

"Yang dia maksud dengan 'si senyum palsu' itu siapa, Sakura?" bisik Ino pada sahabatnya itu.

"Sai." jawab Sakura. Seraya memberikan sepasang sumpit pada Naruto.

Iris _aquamarine_ itu melebar. "Sai? Kalian kenal Sai?!"

"Tentu saja kami kenal!" ucap Naruto seraya bersiap menyantap ramen favoritnya.

"Boleh aku minta alamatnya?" seru Ino dengan wajah berseri.

"Apa Sai yang kami kenal dengan Sai yang kau maksud itu sama?" tanya Sakura. "Aku khawatir orangnya berbeda, karena nama Sai banyak di Konoha."

"Sai. Berambut klimis, mata _onyx_ kelam, berkulit pucat serta memiliki badan yang seksi." tutur Ino menyebutkan ciri-ciri dari Sai yang ia maksud. "Benarkan?"

Sakura dan Naruto saling pandang. Kemudian mereka tersenyum lebar pada Ino seraya mengangkat ibu jari mereka. "Benar!"

~M|Y|B~

"Tidak pernah berubah." gumam Sasuke. "Masih sama seperti dulu."

Sasuke dan Karin memasuki kediaman Haruno. Kemudian membunyikan bel rumah yang terdapat disana.

Ning nong... Ning nong... Ning nong...

Sambil menunggu sang tuan rumah membukakan pintunya, Sasuke memperhatikan halaman sekitar atau lebih tepatnya sebuah ayunan tua yang berada tepat di bawah pohon sakura.

"_Sasuke-kun, aku yakin suatu hari nanti kita akan bertemu di lapangan."_

"_Kau takkan bisa melawan ku."_

"_Aku pasti bisa! Aku akan mengalahkan Sasuke-kun di pertandingan, suatu hari nanti!"_

"_Hn, aku tunggu."_

Dan sang pangeran Uchiha itupun tersenyum tipis.

"Sasuke? Silahkan masuk..." Mebuki membukakan pintu untuk kedua remaja tersebut.

"Bibi, bagaimana kabarnya?" tanya Sasuke saat mereka menduduki sofa ruang tamu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, mau minum apa? Biar aku buatkan." ujar Mebuki.

Karin menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Ah, tidak usah, nanti merepotkan bibi."

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya. "Kemana paman Kizashi?"

Mebuki tertunduk lesu. "Dia... sudah meninggal saat tugas."

_Onyx _Sasuke sedikit melebar. Sedangkan Karin menutup mulutnya sendiri. "Maaf bi, kami tidak tahu kalau..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Oh iya Sasuke, siapa perempuan cantik ini?" tanya Mebuki seraya melempar pandangannya pada Karin.

"Dia kekasih ku, bi..." jawab Sasuke kalem. Karin mengangguk pelan dengan wajah yang merona.

"Wahh... kau sudah besar ya, Sasuke." puji Mebuki. "Kalau Sakura masih belum mempunyai kekasih, padahal teman laki-lakinya banyak."

"Apakah maksud bibi Haruno Sakura? Calon pemain basket nasional itu?" tanya Karin.

Mebuki mengangguk. "Terkadang aku sering dibuatnya bingung dengan kabar angin yang dikeluarkan oleh orang-orang."

"Mungkin dia belum menemukan yang tepat, bibi tak usah khawatir..." Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya kembali. Dan menemukan sebuah objek yang menarik perhatiannya.

Foto dirinya dan Sakura saat kecil yang sedang memegang bola basket.

"Bagaimana kabar Fugaku dan Mikoto di Ame? Mereka sepertinya nyaman sekali disana, sampai tak pernah mengunjungi Konoha lagi."

"Bukan begitu bi. O_tou-san _dan o_kaa-san _sedang mengalami banyak urusan penting. Bahkan Itachi-_niisan_ ikut ambil alih sekarang." jawab Karin mewakili Sasuke.

Dan pembicaraan terus dilakukan hingga tak ada lagi topik penting yang rasanya harus mereka bicarakan.

~M|Y|B~

"Sakura, apa kau yakin dia teman mu?"

"Tentu saja, memangnya siapa lagi?"

"Tapi gayanya sangat menyebalkan! Wajahnya saja tidak terlihat seperti orang Jepang."

"Hihi, dia memang seperti itu. Naruto memang bukan asli warga Jepang, ia lahir dan dibesarkan sampai umur enam tahun di London."

"Hei, aku dengar itu!" seru Naruto sewot. Kupingnya sudah merasa panas akibat mendengar bisikan demi bisikan yang di keluarkan oleh kedua wanita yang berada di belakangnya.

"Kau mengemudi saja yang benar." balas Ino tak kalah sewot.

"Kau dan Sai sama-sama menyebalkan!" gerutu Naruto dengan wajahnya yang semakin sewot.

"Apa kata mu?!" mengepalkan tangannya. "Kau ingin ku cekik, hah!?"

Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya. "Coba saja kalau bisa, wekk~"

Ino mencongdongkan badannya kedepan, mencoba untuk menggapai leher Naruto yang berada dikursi depan. "Awas kau!"

"Ino, hentikan!" Sakura menarik lengan serta baju Ino. "Naruto sedang mengemudi, bisa terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan jika kau mencekiknya."

Ino menuruti kata Sakura. Namun urat-urat kekesalan masih terpampang jelas diwajahnya. Sedangkan Naruto tersenyum menang karena merasa ia telah dibela oleh Sakura.

"Naruto, tak sepantasnya kau berkata begitu pada Ino!" Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto. "Dia kan wanita! Kau tak boleh berkata kasar pada wanita!"

"_I-ittai_~!" Naruto mengusap kepalanya menggunakan sebelah tangannya. "Sakura, jahat _ttebayo_..."

.

"Terimakasih karena telah mengantarkan aku dan Ino, Naruto." ujar Sakura seraya memberikan senyum tipis.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Hahaha, itu sudah kewajiban ku."

"Cepat pulang." seru Ino masih dengan guratan kekesalan.

"Apa kata mu?!" Naruto kembali sewot. "Jadi kau mengusir ku, iya!?"

Ino mengangguk. "Sudah sana."

Sakura menyikut perut Ino. "_Pig_! Kau tak boleh berkata seperti itu."

"Baik-baik..." Ino menutup mulutnya yang menguap. "Kalau begitu mana kuncinya? Aku ingin tidur duluan."

Tanpa basa-basi Sakura segera memberikan kunci dengan gantungan tomat dan bunga sakura tersebut pada Ino. "Ini."

Ino segera berbalik dan beranjak seraya melambaikan tangannya. "_Jaa ne_, _baka_."

Naruto yang merasa disindir bertambah sewot. "Apa kau bilang..."

"Sakura, kenapa kau mau satu apartemen dengannya, sih?" tutur Naruto seraya menatap jengkel punggung Ino yang mulai menjauh.

"Kenapa, ya?" Sakura meletakkan telunjuknya diatas dagu. "Mungkin karena dia adalah salah satu sahabat dekat ku. Selain kau dan Sasuke-_kun_ tentunya."

'_Sasuke... apa benar yang dimaksudkan Sakura adalah Sasuke yang aku temui tadi?'_ batin Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, aku masuk dulu." pamit Sakura. "Terimakasih untuk tumpangannya, _jaa_!"

Naruto tak bergeming. _'Sakura... maafkan aku yang belum bisa memberitahukan mu kalau Sasuke sedang berada disini.'_

~M|Y|B~

"Ayo semua! Berlatih dengan giat, ya!" seru pelatih tim basket Nishi.

"IYA!" jawab seluruh anggota basket Nishi dengan kompak dan semangat.

Pelatih basket yang diketahui bernama Nagato tersebut pun memperhatikan latihan seluruh anak didiknya dengan seksama seraya tersebut tipis. "Ku harap mereka dapat terus seperti ini."

"Uhm... permisi."

Nagato menoleh, mendapati seorang gadis dengan badan proporsional dan rambut blondenya yang dikuncir. "Ya?"

"Apa ada salah satu anggota disini yang bernama Haruno Sakura?" tanya gadis tersebut.

"Sakura sedang berlatih bersama anggota lainnya. Kau siapa?"

"Yamanaka Ino. Sahabatnya." Ino tersenyum seraya menunjukan sebuah ponsel. "Dia meninggalkan ponselnya."

"Baiklah, silahkan duduk sambil menunggu mereka selesai latihan."

.

"Jadi kau benar Yamanaka Ino? Seorang model dari London?" tanya Nagato yang tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Ino mengangguk. "Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang aku telah keluar dari dunia model."

"Kenapa?" tanya Nagato lagi. "Padahal aku termasuk salah satu pengagum mu."

"Terimakasih untuk hal itu." Ino tersenyum manis pada Nagato.

Nagato memberikan sebuah minuman kaleng pada Ino. "Jadi?"

"Aku trauma." jelas Ino. "Karena aku pernah dipaksa untuk menjadi model khusus pria dewasa."

"Jadi karena itu kau keluar?" tebak Nagato. Ino menggeleng.

"Itu bukanlah alasan utama." tutur Ino. "Alasan utamanya karena aku merindukan seseorang dan sahabat dekat ku di Jepang."

"Padahal umur mu masih enam belas tahun, tapi kau sudah bisa mengorbankan suatu hal demi mendapatkan hal yang lebih penting, hebat." puji Nagato

"Terimakasih." Ino membuka penutup kaleng tersebut dan meneguk isinya.

"_Pig_!" panggil Sakura. "Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Ino berdiri dan segera menghampiri Sakura. "Jangan memanggil ku dengan sebutan 'itu' di tempat seperti ini!"

"Baiklah..." balas Sakura malas. "Jadi, kenapa kau kemari?"

Ino memberikan ponsel bewarna _pink_ pada Sakura. "Ponsel mu."

"Kau lagi!" Naruto menghampiri kedua wanita tersebut. "Mau apa kau kemari?"

"Halo, _baka_." sapa Ino dengan tatapan jengkel. "Bisa bermain basket juga rupanya, hm?"

Naruto hendak membalas cibiran Ino. Namun terhenti karena Sakura sudah lebih dulu memukul kepala _blonde_ Naruto. "Sudah, Naruto!"

Naruto mengusap kepalanya yang sedikit membesar akibat pukulan Sakura. "Sakit, tahu!"

Seseorang menghampiri ketiga remaja tersebut seraya membawa dua buah minuman kaleng dan memberikannya pada Naruto dan Sakura. "Kalian berdua, Nagato-_sensei _memanggil."

"Ah iya! Aku lupa!" Naruto menepuk keningnya. "Sakura, ayo!"

Sakura menoleh pada Ino. "Kami akan berkumpul sebentar, kau tunggu disini, ya!"

Ino mengangguk. "Segera kemari jika urusan mu sudah selesai!"

Seseorang yang diketahui bernama Sai tersebut tersenyum ramah pada Ino. "Ku harap kau tak keberatan jika ku tinggal."

Sai berbalik hendak melangkahkan kakinya jika saja sebuah lengan tak menahannya. "Tunggu."

"Ada apa?" tanya Sai tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Kau Sai, kan?" Ino tersenyum getir. "Apa kau masih mengingat ku?"

Sai mengeluarkan senyum palsunya. "Tentu saja. Kau adalah orang yang ku suka, ah... tidak! Dulu kau adalah orang yang ku suka."

"Sai!" Nagato berteriak dari kejauhan. "Sedang apa kau? Cepat kemari!"

Segera saja Sai berbalik membelakangi Ino dan beranjak meninggalkannya. "Sampai jumpa, Yamanaka-_san_."

Ino menatap sedih punggung Sai yang mulai menjauh. "Sai..."

~M|Y|B~

Hari sudah mulai gelap, latihan sehabis pulang sekolah hingga sore cukup menguras banyak stamina seorang pemuda dengan rambut blonde jabriknya.

Naruto berjalan menyusuri jalan yang biasa ia lewati sehabis selesai latihan, disetiap sisi jalan tersebut terdapat beberapa pohon momiji serta sakura yang mulai menggugurkan daunnya.

Tiba-tiba saja _sapphire_ Naruto menangkap suatu hal yang familiar baginya. Sesosok perempuan dengan rambut _blonde_nya yang di kuncir sedang terduduk di bangku taman tak jauh dari jalan tempatnya berada.

"Kau disini rupanya." ucap Naruto setelah menghampiri gadis itu. "Kau tahu? Sakura mencari mu sekarang."

Ino berdiri dan berjalan melewati Naruto. "Sampaikan padanya, malam ini aku tak pulang."

Naruto berbalik dan menyamakan langkahnya dengan Ino. "Hei, berhenti! Kau mau kemana?"

Ino melirik Naruto menggunakan ekor matanya. "Bukan urusan mu."

Naruto tersentak sesaat ketika ia melihat iris _aquamarine_ Ino. "Kau habis menangis."

Langkah Ino terhenti. "Jika kau tak tahu apa-apa lebih baik tak usah ikut campur!"

"Aku tak perduli dengan masalah mu itu." Naruto berjalan kearah Ino dan berhenti sejenak tepat disampingnya. "Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan setiap wanita yang ku kenal menangis."

.

Sedangkan di apartemennya, Sakura tak bisa diam. Ia mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya yang sampai malam ini belum pulang.

"Ayolah _pig_, angkat teleponya." gumam Sakura saat ia mencoba untuk menghubungi ponsel Ino untuk yang kelima belas kalinya.

Merasa jengah, akhirnya Sakura menyerah dan lebih memilih untuk mengirimkan sebuah _email _untuk Ino.

**From : Ino-**_**buta**_** (Ino-**_**Pig**_**)**

**Cepat pulang, atau setidaknya jika kau tak pulang kabari aku agar aku tak khawatir seperti ini.**

Ino membuka ponselnya yang telah penuh dengan puluhan panggilan tak terjawab dan sebuah _email _baru yang semuanya dari Sakura.

Ino menutup ponselnya kembali, laluia menuangkan _wine_ pada cawan dan meneguknya.

~M|Y|B~

"Sasuke-_kun_, Kenapa tidak diangkat saja panggilannya?" tegur Karin seraya memilih beberapa baju yang akan dibelinya.

"Biarkan saja." jawab Sasuke malas.

Karin melirik Sasuke, namun pikirannya masih tetap fokus dengan beberapa model baju yang berada di hadapannya. "Siapa tahu penting, dari _Okaa-san _mungkin?"

"Bukan, ini dari manager tim ku."

"Sudah, angkat saja. Kau beruntung karena mendapatkan manager penyabar seperti dia."

Dan pada akhirnya Sasuke pun mengangkat teleponnya dengan malas.

"S... Sasuke-_kun_, kau sekarang dimana? Anggota lain sudah mulai berlatih untuk mempersiapkan pertandingan besok."

"Aku sudah di Konoha sejak kemarin."

Seseorang yang berada di seberang sana nampak terkejut. "K-kenapa kau tak mengabari aku?"

"Bukan urusan mu." jawab Sasuke malas. "Lebih baik sekarang kau urusi saja yang lainnya."

"Tapi, Sasuke-_kun_—"

Tut.

Sasuke memutuskan jaringan teleponnya, dan segera memasukannya kembali kedalam saku. "Merepotkan."

"Kau sombong sekali." tutur Karin seraya memisahkan baju yang telah dipilihnya. "Setidaknya hormatilah sedikit manager mu itu."

~M|Y|B~

"Tapi, Sasuke-_kun_—"

Tut.

"Hahh~" sebuah helaan nafas keluar dari mulut gadis itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan tubuh gemuknya. Akimichi Chouji.

"Dia sudah di Konoha sejak kemarin." jawab gadis itu seraya kembali mencari sebuah nomor yang ada di kontaknya.

"_Sasuke no baka_!" rutuk salah seorang lagi dengan rambut silvernya. Hozuki Suigetsu.

"Ssstt." gadis itu meletakkan telunjuk diatas bibirnya. "Aku sedang menghubungi Itachi-_sensei_."

Dan semua anggota tim Ame pun terdiam, menurut dengan omongan manager mereka.

"A-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. _Sensei_ laksanakan saja dulu proyek itu."

"B-baiklah,_ jaa_."

"Apa yang dikatakannya?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat jabriknya. Inuzuka Kiba.

Yang ditanyai memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku. "Itachi-_sensei_ tidak bisa menemani kita latihan untuk beberapa waktu ke depan."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Kiba dengan nada tak terima. "Dia pilih kasih."

"Jangan berpikiran buruk tentang Itachi-_sensei _dulu, siapa tahu dia memiliki urusan yang sama pentingnya dengan kita." tegur anggota lainnya yang memiliki tubuh paling besar. "Benarkan, Hinata-_san_?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Itachi-_sensei _ditugaskan u-untuk mengurus sebuah proyek milik keluarganya di luar kota."

Seseorang menimpuki Kiba dengan handuk. "Benar apa yang dikatakan Jugo, jangan langsung menuduh saja, _baka_!"

Urat kekesalan mulai terlihat jelas di wajah Kiba. "Kau lebih bodoh dari ku, Suigetsu!"

"Kalau Itachi-_sensei_ tidak ada, aku merasa kurang bersemangat." ujar Chouji.

Kiba mengangguk menyetujui. "Yang dikatakan oleh Chouji benar, aku merasa seperti itu."

Hinata berdiri dan mengepalkan tangannya erat. "Kalian tidak boleh seperti itu! Kita tidak boleh membuat _sensei_ kecewa, sebagai manager aku bertanggung jawab penuh atas kalian semua. Jadi ku mohon bersemangatlah!"

Seluruh anggota tim basket Ame yang semuanya merupakan laki-laki itupun tercengang, melihat ekspresi dan ucapan tak biasa penuh tekad yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh manager mereka.

"Kita akan berjuang bersama-sama." Hinata tersenyum kemudian menjulurkan tangannya kebawah. "Kalian mau, kan?"

Satu demi satu mengikuti gerakan Hinata, dan menumpukkan telapak tangan mereka semua dengan lengan Hinata yang menjadi tumpuannya.

"K-kita akan berjuang bersama?" Hinata menatap semua teman-temannya.

Dan mereka semua pun mengangkat lengan mereka keatas. "YA!"

.

.

.

**Bersambung di chapter depan...**

.

**Sampai jumpa nanti ya! c\^.^**

.

**Gimana chapter 2 ini?**

**Scene SasuSasuke belum kelihatan sama sekali, **_**gomen ne**_** =="**

**(Untuk Flamer, kalau kalian ingin mem-flame. Tolong jangan flame character yang udah dibuat Kishi-sensei ya! Tapi flame fanficnya. ^^**

**Dan akan lebih berharga jika Flamer-**_**san**_** memberikan flamenya dengan bahasa yang baik.)**

.

**Maaf kalau fanficnya membuat kalian bingung (atau garing?) ^^"**

.

**Ariagatou gozaimasu ^^**

**Hasegawa Michiyo Gled**, mako-chan, QRen, ongkitang, **AcaAzuka Yuri chan**, **TheIceBlossom**, **karimahbgz**

.

**Boleh minta reviewnya? \(*u*)/**

.

**Salam,**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author © Hanamiru**

**Pairing : SasuSaku|NaruSaku|SasuKarin**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo's, mungkin OOC, EYD, Garing, dan teman-temannya**

**Summary :**

"Apakah... Perasaan mu waktu itu masih sama hingga saat ini?"/"Kenapa... kau tanyakan ini?"/"Karena saat ini aku merasakan hal yang sama."/"Maaf... Tapi saat ini, aku terlanjur jatuh cinta pada Basket."/

**\^0^Happy Reading^0^/**

.

.

.

...

Sai sedang termenung sendiri dibawah kelamnya langit malam, duduk diatas atap tengah malam adalah salah satu kegiatan favoritnya.

"Kau disini rupanya..."

Sai menoleh, mendapati seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang menghampirinya dengan bantuan tongkat kecokelatan itu. "Danzou-_san_?"

Danzou tersenyum miring dan duduk disamping Sai. "Terkadang kita harus mengorbankan suatu hal penting demi mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih penting."

"Apa maksud mu?" tanya Sai menatap heran Danzou.

"Sebaiknya kau pikirkan sendiri." Danzou berdiri dan menepuk bahu Sai pelan. Kemudian meninggalkan pemuda yang hobi menggambar tersebut sendirian.

.

Ino berjalan melewati gang sempit yang menuju kearah apartemen Sakura, tempat ia tinggal sementara waktu.

Dengan pipi yang merona, Ino berjalan seraya menopang berat tubuhnya dengan dinding kumuh yang berada disetiap sisi gang tersebut.

"Hai nona, kau mau kemana?" tanya seorang pria berbadan besar seraya memandang tubuh Ino dari atas sampai bawah. "Mau aku temani?"

Ino menatap sayu pria tersebut. "Siapa kau? Mau apa dengan ku?!"

Pria bernama Mizuki tersebut seolah memasang wajah terkejut. "Nona, kau ramah sekali."

"Tch." Ino kembali berjalan melewati Mizuki. Namun sebelum ia melewatinya lengan mungil Ino ditarik paksa oleh lengan kekar Mizuki, pria tersebut telah memojokan Ino antara dirinya dengan tembok.

"Mau apa kau?! Lepaskan!" Ino meronta berusaha untuk keluar, namun tenaganya yang kecil ditambah dengan keadaannya yang sedang mabuk kali ini membuat usahanya sia-sia.

.

"LEPASKAN!"

Sai menoleh kesana-kemari, indera pendengarnya menangkap sebuah jeritan yang nampak terdengar tak jauh dari tempatnya berada saat ini.

"KU BILANG, LEPASKAN! JANGAN MEMAKSA KU!"

'_Sebelah sana._' Sai segera berlari kearah sumber suara tersebut yang merupakan sebuah gang dengan lorong yang minim cahaya.

BRUKK!

Tiba-tiba saja Sai bertubrukan dengan seseorang yang nampak familiar baginya.

"S-Sasuke..._ san_?"

"Hn." Sasuke segera merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit lusuh. "Aku mendengar teriakan wanita disini, apa kau juga mendengarnya?"

Sai mengangguk. "Ayo kita kesana."

Sai dan Sasuke semakin dekat dengan tempat Ino berada, sedangkan Ino sudah semakin pasrah dengan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan menimpanya malam ini.

BUG!

Sasuke memukul Mizuki dengan kencang hingga mampu melepaskan dekapan pria itu pada Ino.

_Obsidian_ Sai menangkap beberapa orang yang sedang bersembunyi mengelilingi mereka. "Sasuke-_san_, sepertinya dia tak hanya sendiri."

"Aku tahu itu." gumam Sasuke seraya memasang seringaiannya.

Dan terjadi perkelahian di dalam malam sunyi hari itu. Antara sekelompok preman yang terdiri dari pria-pria tak bertanggung jawab dengan dua orang pemuda pemain basket dan seorang gadis mantan model ternama.

~M|Y|B~

Sakura berlari kencang kearah Ino dan segera memeluk sahabatnya itu. "Ino! Syukurlah, aku mengkhawatirkan mu, hiks..."

Ino tak membalas pelukan Sakura. "Kau ini, terlalu berlebihan."

Naruto mendekati Ino dan berbisik pelan padanya. "Malam tadi tidak kau habiskan dengan hal yang negatif, kan?"

Wajah Ino seketika memerah, teringat akan perbuatannya meminum _sake_ dan kejadian buruk yang menimpanya semalam. "Tentu saja tidak, bodoh!"

"Oh iya Sai, kenapa kau kemari bersama Ino?" tanya Sakura saat menyadari hawa keberadaan Sai disana.

Sai memasang senyum andalannya. "Itu... aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di depan."

"Ino, hari ini kau ingin mendaftar sekolah disini, kan?" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ino.

"Tentu saja!" seru Ino riang. Tanpa ada seorang pun yang menyadari bahwa ia sedang menatap sedih dalam diam sosok pemuda yang sedang berada di dekatnya saat ini.

~M|Y|B~

Sakura berjalan menelusuri jalan yang biasa ia lewati untuk sampai di sebuah tempat, dimana biasanya ia selalu berlatih basket jika sedang memiliki waktu senggang.

Saat ini hari sudah mulai sore, matahari sudah berubah warna menjaidi jingga keunguan. Namun hal itu tidak dapat membuat keinginan Sakura luntur begitu saja.

DUG! DUG! DUG!

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, seperti _de javu_. Ia mendengar pantulan bola beberapa kali yang cukup membuatnya yakin bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang berlatih disana.

Dan Sakura tidak berharap bahwa itu Naruto.

Sakura segera mempercepat laju langkahnya, hingga akhirnya ia dapat menemukan siapa sosok yang sejak tadi berada disana.

_Emerald_ itu menangkap sosok yang sangat familiar baginya, sosok yang sampai saat ini adalah objek yang selalu ia rindukan.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Delapan tahun tak mampu membuat banyak perubahan terhadap pemuda itu, rambut _raven_nya masih sama seperti dulu, tatapan tajam yang menjadi ciri khasnya juga masih ada.

"Sasuke... _kun_..." Sakura menjatuhkan tas bawaannya. _Emerald_nya melebar menatap objek di depannya.

Sasuke menghentikan sejenak permainannya, kemudian menatap sekilas sosok perempuan _pinky_ yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Sakura." Sasuke mengusap lehernya yang telah dipenuhi oleh keringat dengan handuk kecil.

Sakura yang sekarang sangat berbeda dengan Sakura yang dulu ia kenal. Sakura yang sekarang terlihat lebih kuat dan tegar dari Sakura yang dulu.

Penampilan rambutnya yang diikat satu kebelakang, seragam khas tim basketnya yang di balut dengan jaket merah marun, sepatu _kets_ merahnya, serta tas selempang bewarna cokelat muda yang cukup membuatnya terlihat seperti gadis tegar.

Sasuke berjalan memperdekat jaraknya dengan Sakura, kemudian melempar bola _orange_ dengan garis hitam tersebut pada Sakura, dengan sigap Sakura segera menangkap bola basket itu.

Dan saat Sasuke tepat berada disamping Sakura, pemuda itu mengucapkan sebuah kalimat singkat. "Lama tidak bertemu."

Sasuke berjalan melewati Sakura, meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri disana, di lapangan yang pernah menjadi saksi bisu pengakuan dari perasaan gadis itu pada pemuda yang ia sukai.

Setetes _liquid_ jatuh tepat diatas pipi Sakura, yang kemudian menganak menjadi aliran sungai kecil disana. Sakura mendekap bola basket yang baru saja diberikan oleh Sasuke. "Sasuke-_kun_..."

~M|Y|B~

"Wahh... ternyata seperti ini suasana di Konoha." Seru Kiba saat ia telah menginjakkan kaki di Konoha. "Indahnya~"

"Berbeda sekali dengan Ame, ya..." gumam Jugo takjub. "Kalau di Ame, hawanya selalu dingin."

Hinata mengangguk. "Nah semua, ayo kita ke tempat Sasuke-_kun_."

.

Sasuke menekuk kedua alisnya, merasa kesal dengan kehadiran seluruh anggota timnya yang telah mengangguk acaranya hari ini.

"Sasuke-_kun_, tidak apa kami berkunjung ke rumah mu, kan?" tanya Hinata dengan tampang _inncocent_nya.

Sasuke hendak menjawabnya dengan ucapan yang sejak tadi ia tahan, namun Karin mendahuluinya. "Tidak apa, kami malah senang."

"Syukurlah..." Hinata dapat bernafas lega seraya tersenyum manis.

"Silahkan, ini minumannya." Karin tersenyum ramah seraya menyodorkan cawan demi cawan pada setiap anggota tim basket kekasihnya.

"_Arigatou_." Hinata dan anggota lainnya balik tersenyum ramah. Di balas dengan anggukan singkat dari Karin.

Kiba meneguk minumannya. "Hei Sasuke, pertandingan hanya tinggal menghitung hari, apa kau sudah punya persiapan?"

"Jangan khawatirkan soal itu." Sasuke menatap malas Kiba. "Aku sudah berlatih berulang kali."

"Halahh... kau terlalu sombong, Sasuke." Suigetsu memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Apa kalian sudah mempunyai tempat tinggal, huh?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada mengejek. "Sebaiknya pikirkanlah hal kecil seperti itu."

"Sudah punya, kok." Chouji tersenyum lebar. "Kami akan tinggal di rumah mu selama kami berada di Konoha."

Sasuke melebarkan matanya. "Hei! Aku tak membuka penginapan umum disini."

"Benarkah? Tapi Karin-_san_ bilang..." belum sempat Jugo menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Hawa kematian sudah menyebar luas dalam atmosfer mereka.

"Hei Sasuke, kau hanya berdua dengan Karin disini?" tanya Suigetsu dengan nada yang tak enak.

"Hn." respon Sasuke acuh tak acuh.

"Jangan-jangan kalian..." Suigetsu memulai kebiasaannya. Memikirkan yang tidak-tidak pada Sasuke.

Sebuah gulungan majalah mendarat dengan mulus diatas kepala silver Suigetsu. "Jangan bertindak bodoh, Suigetsu!"

Suigetsu bergidik ngerti mendapati tatapan sangar Karin dan hawa kematian Sasuke. "O...oke, kita damai."

~M|Y|B~

Sudah seharian Sakura mengurung diri di kamarnya. Ia sengaja memilih untuk bermalam di rumahnya, meninggalkan Ino sendirian di apartemennya. Hari libur membuat _mood_nya sedang tidak baik untuk latihan ataupun menjalani aktivitas lain. Kegiatannya saat ini hanya satu.

Berbaring diatas tempat tidur sambil memandang bingkai foto berisikan dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Sasuke... _kun_." nama itu kembali terucap dari bibir Sakura.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"_Kaa-san_, katakan saja aku sedang tidur." ucap Sakura malas seraya menutupi dirinya dengan selimut.

"Cepat buka pintunya!"

DEG!

Itu bukan suara ibunya, melainkan...

Uzumaki Naruto.

"Naruto! Ada apa?! Aku sedang tidak ingin latihan!" seru Sakura dari dalam pada pemuda itu.

"Aku datang tidak sendiri." jawab Naruto. "Cepat buka pintunya!"

Dan mau tidak mau pun Sakura terpaksa membukakan pintu kamarnya untuk pemuda _blonde_ itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura sewot. Tatapan matanya sayu seolah ia baru saja bangun tidur, akting yang bagus Sakura.

"Aku tahu kau hanya berpura-pura." Naruto _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah Sakura. "Nagato-_sensei_ dan lainnya sudah menunggu di luar."

"Kau ini, seperti tidak tahu aku sa— _NANI_?!" Sakura hampir saja menjambak rambutnya.

Naruto terkekeh seraya mendorong Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar. "Heh, dasar. Cepat sana."

.

"Jadi hanya ini saja yang _sensei_ ingin beritahu pada ku?"

Nagato mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

Sakura menunjuk Ino dengan sewot. "Kalau dia menjadi manager tim kita sih aku sudah menduganya, _sensei_!"

Nagato memasang tampang _innocent_nya. "Benarkah?"

Sakura jadi tambah jengkel dibuatnya. Sebelum gadis Haruno itu bertindak lebih jauh, Shikamaru yang di ketahui sebagai ketua pun menyahut lebih dulu. "Lagi pula, hari ini kita ada jadwal latihan. Tak biasa sekali kau tidak ikut, Sakura."

Yang ditanyai seperti itupun hanya menunduk. "Itu... aku hanya butuh istirahat saja sebentar."

Naruto merasakan ada perubahan dalam diri Sakura saat gadis _pinky_ itu ditanyai perihal tentang ketidak hadirannya dalam latihan tadi. Dan firasatnya berkata bahwa ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan...

'_Uchiha Sasuke._' pikir Naruto.

~M|Y|B~

Tak terasa seminggu berlalu begitu cepat. Sakura maupun Sasuke telah banyak menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk berlatih bersama tim mereka masing-masing.

Dan kini tiba saatnya. Dimana pertandingan _final_ antara tim Nishi dengan tim Keiho.

"Yak, setelah dua minggu kita menunggu pertandingan _final_ ini!" seru sang pembawa acara dengan semangat.

"_Ohayou minnaaa_!" sapa seorang _host_ lainnya. "Apa kalian sudah tidak sabar menunggu pertandingan final ini?!"

"TENTU SAJA!" para penonton balik bersorak semangat. Kemudian menyanyikan _yel-yel_ untuk tim yang mereka dukung.

"Lihat! Para anggota dari kedua tim sudah mulai berkumpul!" Guy menunjuk satu tim dengan seragam merahnya.

"Dapat kita ketahui, tim Nishi mengeluarkan lima orang pemain handalan mereka." Izumo berbicara dengan mata yang berapi-api. "Mereka tak lain adalah. Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Sai, Rock Lee, dan Haruno Sakura!"

"Dan tim Keiho pun tak kalah. Disana mereka ada Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba, Jugo, Hozuki Suigetsu, serta Akimichi Chouji!" jelas Guy tak kalah berapi-api.

Izumo dan Guy mengangkat satu ibu jari mereka serampak. "Siapakah yang akan menang?!"

.

Tanda dimulainya permainan sudah berbunyi, bola dipegang oleh Shikamaru yang merupakan ketua dari tim Nishi untuk pertama kali dimulainya permainan.

Shikamaru mulai men_drible_ bola dengan lihai, diikuti dengan anggota lainnya serta anggota musuh yang siaga mempertahankan _ring_ mereka.

"Lee!" Shikamaru melemparkan bola pada Lee.

Lee menangkapnya dengan sigap. Kemudian kembali melanjutkan tugas Shikamaru, membawa bola _orange_ bergaris hitam ini pada _ring_.

"Lee, sini!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya.

Lee segera melemparkan bola itu pada Naruto, namun sayang. Sebelum bola tersebut sampai pada Naruto, lemparan tersebut sudah lebih dulu dipotong oleh Suigetsu.

Suigetsu berlari seraya men_drible_ kearah yang berlawanan dari Shikamaru, Lee, maupun Naruto. Tak lama kemudian, Suigetsu kembali melemparkan bola itu kearah Kiba. "Oi, Kiba!"

Kiba menangkapnya dengan cepat, namun baru saja lengan tan itu memantulkan bolanya. Seseorang telah berhasil merebut bola itu darinya. "Ku ambil."

Kiba merenggut kesal. "Grr, Haruno!"

Sakura berlari seraya mendrible bola itu dengan cepat, seperti biasa. Ia memulai teknik jitu—kerjasama—nya dengan Naruto di tengah lapangan bewarna _cream _tersebut.

"Sakura!" Naruto melemparkan bolanya pada Sakura. Dibalas dengan tangkapan yang tepat dari Sakura.

Sakura terus berlari menuju _ring_ tim Keiho. Namun seseorang tengah menunggunya disana.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Yang kini memilih sebagai pemain belakang penjaga _ring_, telah siap mem-blok serangan Sakura dengan tekniknya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala pelan, mencoba untuk membuang perasaan pribadi demi kemenangan tim dan hobinya.

Naruto yang menyadari perubahan Sakura pun segera bertindak. "Sakura, sini!"

Sakura tak menggubris panggilan Naruto. Ia terus men_drible _bola itu menuju _ring_ yang disana terdapat Sasuke. '_Aku harus bisa!_'

Sedangkan Sasuke, ia sudah bersiaga di tempatnya. Hingga pada akhirnya Sakura berhasil melewatinya begitu saja, tanpa ada perlawanan dari Sasuke.

'_Cepat._' batin Sasuke mengamati Sakura.

"Sakura, sekarang!" teriak Naruto menyemangati.

Sakura melompat tinggi, seraya melemparkan bola _orange_ bergaris hitam tersebut kearah _ring_. Dengan kedua tangan yang terjulur keatas, ia mencoba sekuatnya agar bola tersebut dapat masuk.

Sakura melakukan shoot dengan kedua tangannya yang sempat menyentuh _ring_ sesaat, bola sempat menari di bibir _ring_ sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam _ring_.

Semua penonton terdiam, begitu juga dengan kedua _host_ yang terpana dengan gerakan _slow motion_. Satu pertanyaan yang berada dalam benak mereka. '_Uchiha Sasuke? Dapat di kalahkan dengan Haruno Sakura?_'

Semua pasti saja beranggapan. '_Mustahil!_'.

Tapi inilah kenyataannya, Sasuke berhasil dikalahkan oleh Sakura.

~M|Y|B~

"Yey! Kita menang, hahaha!"

Suasana dalam ruang klub tim Nishi begitu ramai, canda tawa memenuhi atmosfir disana.

"Sakura, tadi kau hebat sekali!" puji Ino seraya mengerlingkan matanya. "Aku terpesona~"

Sakura menjitak kepala _blonde_ Ino. "Kau menjijikan, _Pig_!"

"Uhh... aku kan memuji mu." Ino mengelus kepalanya yang nyeri.

"_Holla_, _minna_!"

Seluruh anggota tim menoleh bersamaan. "Nagato-_sensei_?"

Nagato mendudukan dirinya disamping Sakura. "Kerjasama kalian sungguh bagus."

"Lalu?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada dramatis.

"Uhm... bagaimana kalau aku mentraktir kalian di kedai ramen sana?" Nagato tersenyum ramah.

"Yeayy! Ramen!" seru Naruto seraya melompat girang. "Aku setujuuu!"

~M|Y|B~

Sakura berjalan seraya membawa tas gendongnya. Hari ini adalah hari bersejarah baginya dan juga anggota tim Nishi yang lain.

_Emerald _Sakura menangkap sosok yang sangat familiar baginya, tengah berjalan santai membelakanginya. Bayangannya terbiaskan oleh sinar _orange_ matahari.

Seseorang menepuk pelan bahu Sakura. "Kejar sana."

"Naruto?" Sakura terkejut karena Naruto sudah ada di belakangnya. "Terimakasih."

Sakura segera berlari kecil kearah Sasuke, hingga sosok yang di maksud tersebut menyadari dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Sasuke-_kun_, tunggu!" Sakura menopang kedua lengannya diatas lutut. "Ada yang aku ingin bicarakan."

Sasuke menunggunya dengan sabar.

"Terimakasih." Sakura tersenyum. "Karena telah menjadi lawan main ku tadi."

Sasuke memasukan lengannya ke dalam saku seraya tersenyum tipis. "Heh, sama-sama."

Sakura berbalik, dan mulai mengambil langkah untuk pergi menjauh dari Sasuke, namun...

"Tunggu."

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apakah..."

"... Perasaan mu waktu itu masih sama hingga saat ini?"

Sakura kembali berbalik menghadap Sasuke dan berhenti di depannya. "Kenapa... kau tanyakan ini?"

"Karena saat ini aku merasakan hal yang sama."

DEG!

_Emerald _Sakura membulat sempurna. Lengannya bergerak dan berhenti tepat diatas dada Sasuke tanpa ia sadari, Sakura pun tersenyum miris. "Maaf..."

"Tapi saat ini, aku terlanjur jatuh cinta pada Basket." Sakura tersenyum di hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Baiklah..."

Dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Sakura. Mengecup pipi mulus gadis itu singkat seraya berkata. "..._Arigatou_..."

.

.

.

**OWARI**

**Eh, maksudnya bersambung di chapter depan. Haha ^^**

.

.

**Bagaimana pendapat reader tentang chapter ini?**

**Pasti mengecewakan, ya? ==" #pundung#**

**Scene SasuSakunya masih kurang ya? Gomenne T.T**

.

**Terimakasih, karena reader udah mau baca fic ku ^^**

**Gomenasai, kalau ficnya jelek (atau garing?) ==a**

**(Untuk Flamer, kalau kalian ingin mem-flame. Tolong jangan flame character yang udah dibuat Kishi-sensei ya! Tapi flame fanficnya. ^^**

**Dan akan lebih berharga jika Flamer-**_**san**_** memberikan flamenya dengan bahasa yang baik.)**

.

**Thanks to ^^**

**TheIceBlossom****, ****karimahbgz****, ****AcaAzuka Yuri chan****, **QRen

.

**Massage :**

**Sebenarnya fic ini hanya ingin aku buat jadi triple chapter (mengingat karena sebentar lagi UN) dan tamat di chapter ini. Tapi aku urungkan karena masih ada kelanjutannya... (baca : gak punya ide buat bikin judul sequelnya ==")**

**Chapter 4 dan seterusnya nanti akan ada lebih banyak konflik, juga beberapa kejutan. Semoga reader masih setia dengan fic ku ya ^^ **

.

.

**Boleh minta reviewnya? \(*u*)/**

.

**Salam,**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author © Hanamiru**

**Pairing : SasuSaku|NaruSaku|SasuKarin**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo's, mungkin OOC, EYD, Garing, dan teman-temannya**

**Summary :**

"Apa hanya karena batas waktu kita menjadi seorang pengecut seperti ini?"/"Apa maksud mu?"/"Setidaknya kita harus mencoba! Aku yakin walau hanya diberikan waktu sebulan, kita akan bisa jika bersungguh-sungguh!"/"H-Hyuuga Hinata, _yoroshiku_..."/"Tapi bukan aku yang mengatakannya!"/_'Sasuke-kun? Dan... Karin-san?'/  
_

**\^0^Happy Reading^0^/**

.

.

.

...

**SAKURA's POV**

.

Perkenalkan! Aku Haruno Sakura, saat ini aku sedang menimba ilmu di Universitas Internasional Konoha. 18 tahun, apakah ada yang bertanya tentang hal ini? Ku rasa tidak.

Hidup ku saat ini jauh lebih baik dari hidup ku dua setengah tahun silam. Sekarang aku sudah memiliki banyak teman wanita yang dulu aku tak punya, mungkin dulu hanya Ino saja.

Oh iya! Sekarang aku juga telah masuk dalam tim Basket Nasional Jepang, lho! Naruto dan beberapa teman dan lawan ku juga masuk dalam tim gabungan tersebut.

Yah, dan salah satunya adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke-_kun_, hahh~ sudah lama aku tak menggumamkan namanya...

Ia memutuskan untuk bersekolah di Universitas Internasional Konoha sama seperti ku, dengan alasan karena saat ini ia telah menerima tawaran untuk menjadi anggota tim Basket Nasional Konoha.

'_Tak masuk akal.'_ aku menggelengkan kepala ku pelan.

.

**END of SAKURA's POV**

**Flashback**

.

"Sasuke-_kun_, tunggu!" Sakura menopang kedua lengannya diatas lutut. "Ada yang aku ingin bicarakan."

Sasuke menunggunya dengan sabar.

"Terimakasih." Sakura tersenyum. "Karena telah menjadi lawan main ku tadi."

Sasuke memasukan lengannya ke dalam saku seraya tersenyum tipis. "Heh, sama-sama."

Sakura berbalik, dan mulai mengambil langkah untuk pergi menjauh dari Sasuke, namun...

"Tunggu."

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apakah..."

"... Perasaan mu waktu itu masih sama hingga saat ini?"

Sakura kembali berbalik menghadap Sasuke, berjalan pelan dan berhenti di depannya. "Kenapa... kau tanyakan ini?"

"Karena saat ini aku merasakan hal yang sama."

DEG!

_Emerald _Sakura membulat sempurna. Lengannya bergerak dan berhenti tepat diatas dada Sasuke tanpa ia sadari, Sakura pun tersenyum miris. "Maaf..."

"... Tapi saat ini, aku terlanjur jatuh cinta pada Basket." Sakura tersenyum di hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Baiklah..."

Dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Sakura. Mengecup pipi mulus gadis itu singkat seraya berkata. "..._Arigatou_..."

.

**End of Flashback**

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya pipi Sakura bersemu saat setiap kali teringat kejadian itu, kejadian sore hari sehabis pertandingan tingkat Nasional SMA antara tim Sakura dan Sasuke.

Bukan, bukan karena itu. Tapi karena waktu itu...

Sasuke mengakui perasaannya terhadap Sakura dan memberikan kecupan singkat yang seumur hidup belum pernah gadis itu rasakan.

"DOR!"

Sakura terlonjak kaget, dan menoleh ke belakang mendapati sahabatnya yang sedang tersenyum lebar. "_Pig no baka_! Aku kaget, tahu!"

"Biar saja, wekk~" Ino menjulurkan lidahnya keluar. "Habisnya, serius sekali."

"Aku sedang memikirkan tugas dari Kurenai-_sensei_." Sakura berdusta. "Ada cara yang kurang ku mengerti."

"Tentang peninggalan pra sejarah itu, ya?" tanya Ino menduga. "Tak biasanya, bukankah kau sangat jago sekali dalam pelajaran sejarah?"

Sakura merutuki kebodohannya. "S-sepintarnya manusia, pasti ia juga pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya tak mengerti suatu hal."

'_Syukurlah...'_ batin Sakura tenang.

~M|Y|B~

"_Tou-sama_, ku mohon." seorang gadis bersurai indigo duduk bersimpuh dihadapan sang ayah. "Izinkan aku untuk berkuliah di Universitas Internasional Konoha."

"Tidak bisa." Pria paruh baya tersebut menggeleng. "Ayah tahu benar sampai dimana kemampuan belajar mu, kau takkan bisa bersekolah disana. Karena disana adalah tempat dimana orang-orang memiliki prestasi lebih."

"Apakah selama ini prestasi ku jelek?" gadis yang diketahui bernama Hinata itu menundukan kepalanya dalam.

Hiashi tak menjawab, lantaran tengah memilih kata yang tepat untuk putrinya. "Paling rendah diantara Hanabi dan Neji."

Demi apapun, saat ini Hinata ingin sekali keluar dari ruangan itu dan menangis. "A-akan ku buktikan bahwa a-aku dapat menduduki peringkat sepuluh besar disana."

Hiashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ulangi dengan tegas."

"Aku akan buktikan pada _tou-sama_ bahwa aku dapat menduduki peringkat sepuluh besar disana." Hinata memandang mantap ayahnya. Tanpa ada rasa takut sedikit pun, tekadnya sudah bulat saat ini.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, Hiashi telah tersenyum tipis mendapati putrinya seperti ini. Inilah yang sejak dulu diharapkan sang kepala klan Hyuuga terhadap Hinata. Sorot tegas tanpa adanya sedikitpun rasa takut dan getir disana.

"Kemasi barang mu." Hiashi berkata dengan nada seperti biasanya. "Ambil tiket pesawat di bawah buku _diary_ mu dan cek tabungan mu di _Bank_."

_Amethyst_ Hinata membulat sempurna, dengan wajah sedikit berseri ia menatap tak percaya pada sang ayah. "B-benarkah?"

Hiashi mengangguk. "Besok, Neji akan menunggu mu di bandara Konoha."

Hinata segera memeluk Hiashi, seteteas air mata bahagia mengalir diatas wajah mulus gadis itu. "_Arigatou_, _tou-sama_!"

.

"Penerbangan Ame sukses, di mohon untuk para pengunjung untuk tetap bersabar menunggu anggota keluarga anda disini."

Neji berdiri dari duduknya, pesawat penerbangan Ame-Konoha telah sukses mencapai tujuan. "Hinata-_sama_..."

Tak lama Neji menunggu, sosok yang dimaksud pun datang menghampirinya seraya tersenyum manis. "_Nii-san_..."

Neji tak berkedip, masih terkejut dengan penampilan sang adik yang begitu berbeda setelah tiga tahun lamanya tak bertemu. Untuk selera Neji, pemuda Hyuuga itu mengakui bahwa Hinata telah berubah menjadi sosok perempuan cantik dengan hati yang lembut.

"_Nii-san_?" Hinata mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Neji. "_Nii-san _tidak apa-apa?"

Tersadar dari lamunanya, Neji segera menghampiri Hinata dan membawa seluruh barang bawaan gadis itu. "Ayo, kita segera ke rumah."

"Uhm!" Hinata mengangguk semangat dan mengikuti langkah Neji menuju rumah barunya.

~M|Y|B~

"Semuanya, berkumpul!"

Seluruh anggota tim Basket Nasional Jepang berkumpul, menuruti perkataan sensei mereka.

"Baru saja aku mendapat kabar, bahwa kita di undang untuk mengikuti turnamen Basket tingkat Internasional." jelas guru berkulit _tan_ yang memakai kacamata hitam itu.

Naruto maju selangkah, hingga ia berada tepat di depan sang guru. "Whoaa! Itu hebat!"

Guru yang bernama Bee tersebut menjitak kepala Naruto, hingga menyebabkan si pemuda Uzumaki itu meringis kesakitan. "Tak semudah itu, _baka_!"

"... Masalahnya, waktu yang tersisa untuk berlatih hanya satu bulan." Bee memberikan lembaran kertas yang isinya adalah tentang pengumuman turnamen tersebut.

Naruto dan yang lainnya—kecuali Sasuke—saling berebut tempat hanya untuk sekedar membaca isi pengumuman tersebut, yang ternyata itu memang resemi karena ditandai dengan adanya tanda tangan dari pihak penyelenggara asal Amerika.

"Jadi yang menyelenggarakannya adalah Amerika?" tanya Sakura takjub.

"Tapi Sakura, kalau waktu yang tersisa hanya tinggal satu bulan lagi, aku tak yakin..." Shikamaru menggaruk belakang kepalanya malas. "Hoamm..."

_Emerald_ Sakura menyipit. "Apa hanya karena batas waktu kita menjadi seorang pengecut seperti ini?"

Kiba menatap heran Sakura. "Apa maksud mu?"

"Setidaknya kita harus mencoba! Aku yakin walau hanya diberikan waktu sebulan, kita akan bisa jika bersungguh-sungguh!"

Seluruh anggota tim termasuk Bee terkejut dengan perkataan Sakura barusan. _'Apa yang dikatakan gadis Haruno itu benar.'_ batin Bee tersenyum.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, sepasang _onyx_ mengawasinya dengan tatapan yang tak biasa, _onyx_ itu mengamati dirinya yang tengah berada diantara kerumunan anggota tim mereka.

Dan pemilik sepasang _onyx_ itupun tersenyum tipis.

"Yang dikatakannya benar, kita harus mencoba!" Naruto mendukung perkataan Sakura. "Ketika SMA, kami diajarkan seperti itu oleh Nagato-_sensei_!"

Anggota yang lainnya juga mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan kedua teman mereka.

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis, melihat kedua sahabatnya sejak SMA seperti itu. "Mencoba sampai kita menemukan jawaban yang merupakan hasil dari jeri payah kita, ya..."

Bee tersenyum, meskipun mereka baru setengah bulan lalu terbentuk, namun rasa kebersamaannya mulai terasa. "Setiap hari, sesudah jam kuliah kalian berakhir, kita akan berlatih. Kalian sanggup?"

Awalnya mereka saling pandang satu sama lain, kemudian mengangguk kompak. "TENTU SAJA!"

~M|Y|B~

Naruto berjalan menuju lapangan tempat dimana ia dan teman-teman timnya berlatih. Sesuai kesepakatan kemarin, mulai hari ini ia dan yang lainnya akan berlatih setiap jam pelajaran kuliah berakhir.

Tak jauh dari tempat Naruto berada, seorang gadis dengan surai indigonya tengah mencoba menggapai sesuatu yang tersangkut diatas dahan pohon, namun hasilnya nihil karena tinggi gadis itu tak sampai.

Naruto yang merasa harus menolong gadis itupun berjalan menghampirinya. "Ada yang bisa ku bantu, nona?"

_Amethyst_ itu menatap dalam _sapphire_ Naruto. Dengan pipi yang bersemu ia menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "T-topi ku tersangkut di-disana."

Kepala _blonde_ Naruto mengikuti gerakan jari lentik gadis itu, yang menunjukan sebuah topi bewarna _cream_ tengah tersangkut pada dahan pohon tak jauh dari kepalanya.

Naruto melompat, dan hap! Ia berhasil meraih topi gadis itu. Lengan _tan_nya terulur untuk sekedar memberikan topi tersebut pada pemiliknya. "Ini."

Gadis itu mengambil topi miliknya dari Naruto dengan gerakan yang lembut. "_A-arigatou_..."

"Tak masalah." Naruto memamerkan cengiran khasnya. "Uzumaki Naruto, siapa nama mu?"

Gadis itu sedikit terkejut lantaran Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan. Yang dibalas dengan jabatan tangan dari lengan putih gadis itu. "Hinata. H-Hyuuga Hinata."

Naruto tersenyum lebar pada Hinata. "Senang bertemu dengan mu, Hinata-_chan_!"

Hinata mengangguk, tangannya yang bertautan dengan tangan_ tan_ Naruto membuat debaran jantungnya meningkat. Pipinya yang putih membuat warna merah muda itu terlihat jelas disana.

"Ah iya, aku lupa! Bee-_sensei_ akan memarahi ku!" Naruto menepuk keningnya. Merutuki kebodohannya.

"_Jaa ne_, Hinata-_chan_!" Naruto berlari seraya melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata. Membuat gadis itu terus terpaku memandang kepergian pemuda yang baru saja menolongnya.

.

Seorang guru berambut perak menatap sebal kearah pintu ruang kelasnya. _'Siapa yang telah mengganggu, sih?'_ batinnya sebal.

"Ah, Anko-_sensei_." guru tersebut mengurungkan niatnya saat mengetahui siapa orang yang telah mengganggu waktu mengajarnya. "Ada apa?"

Anko menunjukan seringai khasnya. "Kakashi-_sensei_, sepertinya anda kedatangan seorang murid baru lagi."

Guru berambut perak yang diketahui sebagai Kakashi itu sedikit terlonjak kaget. Kemudian tatapannya sedikit turun kebawah, mendapati seorang perempuan berambut indigonya yang panjang tengah menunduk malu.

"Baiklah, terimakasih untuk bantuannya, Anko-_sensei_." Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya. "Nah, silahkan masuk."

Setelah membungkuk sopan pada Anko, murid baru tersebut mengikuti langkah Kakashi untuk masuk ke dalam ruang kelas barunya.

"Semuanya, seperti yang kalian lihat." Kakashi menolehkan pandangannya pada murid baru tersebut. "Kita kedatangan seorang teman baru."

"Murid baru lagi?" Shikamaru menatap malas murid tersebut. "Hoamm..."

"Nah, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." ucap Kakashi ramah.

Dengan wajah yang sedikit merona karena malu, gadis tersebut memberanikan diri untuk memandang seluruh teman-teman barunya. "H-Hyuuga Hinata, _yoroshiku_..."

Sasuke yang sedang mencatat sesuatu di buku pelajarannya mendongak, karena ia mendengar nama yang cukup familiar di telinganya.

"Hinata?"

"Ada apa, Ino?" tanya Sakura yang tak sengaja mendengar gumaman sahabatnya. "Kau kenal dengannya?"

"Tentu saja." Ino mengangguk mantap. "Dia adalah mantan manager dari tim Keiho yang dua setengah tahun lalu menjadi lawan kita."

Sakura menatap tak percaya Ino dan Hinata secara bergantian. "K-kau yakin?"

"Sangat."

~M|Y|B~

Sebuah bola _orange_ tak sengaja terlempar dan mendarat tepat diatas kepala _pinky_ seorang gadis yang tengah duduk beristirahat di pinggir lapangan, Sakura hanya mendengus sebal melihat siapa orang yang telah melakukan hal itu padanya.

"Neji!" Sakura memberikan _deathglare_nya pada pemuda Hyuuga itu.

"Maaf, tapi pikiran ku sedang kacau saat ini." Neji berlari kearah Sakura dan merunduk untuk mengambil bola Basket yang baru saja terlempar kearah kepala Sakura.

"Tak apa." Sakura tersenyum simpul pada rekannya itu. "Tapi kenapa kau seperti itu? Bukan kau yang biasanya."

Neji membalas tatapan Sakura sekilas. "Sepupu ku baru saja tiba di Konoha dua hari yang lalu, dan hari ini adalah hari pertamanya bersekolah di U.I.K."

Pikiran Sakura kembali melayang ke beberapa jam yang lalu, saat seorang gadis berambut indigo memasuki ruangan kelasnya dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hyuuga Hinata." entah kenapa nama itu keluar dari bibir Sakura.

"Jadi kau mengenalnya?" Neji tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Ya, dia adalah mahasiswi baru yang masuk ke kelas ku." jawab Sakura enteng.

Dan saat itu juga Neji dapat bernafas lega, karena ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Hinata jika sepupunya itu masuk dalam kelas yang penuh dengan para murid yang nakal. Oke, mungkin sifat _over_ Neji kembali muncul sekarang.

"Jadi, Hinata adalah sepupu mu, Neji?" tanya Sakura yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari Neji.

Naruto menghampiri Neji dan Sakura dengan wajah kesal. "Neji, kenapa kau lama sekali sih mengambil bolanya?"

Neji menoleh kearah Naruto. "Ah, maaf. Aku segera kembali."

.

"Hyuuga Hinata?"

Neji mengangguk. "Dia adalah manager dari tim Keiho Ame saat SMA."

Pria berkulit tan dengan gaya _rapper_nya itu mulai mengangguk, mempertimbangkan permintaan salah satu pemain emas Nasional itu.

Mentor bernama Bee itu kembali mengecek lembaran data tentang gadis keturunan Hyuuga tersebut, jika dilihat dari hasil laporan yang saat ini ia pegang Hinata adalah salah satu manager terbaik dalam mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Baiklah." Bee mengangguk singkat seraya memberikan senyum khasnya.

Tersirat pancaran bahagia dari _amethyst_ Neji. "_A-arigatou_, _sensei_."

"Yo! _No problemo_!" jawab Bee dengan gaya _rapper_nya.

~M|Y|B~

DUG! DUG! DUG!

Suara pantulan bola pada tanah beraspal lapangan terdengar lebih keras saat ini karena hanya tinggal Sakura seorang diri yang masih berada disana saat hari sudah mulai gelap.

Bulir demi bulir keringat jatuh dari pelipis Sakura, gadis Haruno itu tetap membulatkan tekadnya untuk berlatih sehabis kegiatan berlatih hariannya dengan tim Basket Nasional berakhir satu jam lalu. Sakura masih enggan untuk meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Tapi kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Samar-samar, Sakura dapat mendengar sebuah suara lirih tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. _'Suara wanita.'_ pikirnya.

Karena penasaran, Sakura berjalan perlahan menghampiri sumber suara yang ternyata berada disebuah lorong kecil tak jauh dari tempatnya berlatih sekarang.

"Aku tak tuli dan juga tak buta." suara laki-laki menimpali suara wanita itu. "Aku melihat dan mendengarnya sendiri."

"Tapi bukan aku yang mengatakannya!" isakan kecil mulai keluar dari bibir wanita itu. Dan _emerald_ Sakura melebar saat tahu siapa sumber dari kedua suara yang baru saja ia dengar.

'_Sasuke-kun? Dan... Karin-san?'_

.

.

.

**Bersambung di chapter depan...**

.

**Sebenarnya sedikit ragu saat mau publish chapter ini, karena takut membuat Reader kecewa dengan feelnya yang menurut ku kurang, yah kurang ==a**

**Setelah aku pikir kembali, aku itu emang gak jago buat cerita yang hanya memandang sisi salah satu tokoh, begitupun dengan chapter ini. Maaf kalau ada yang merasa fic ini scene SasuSakunya kurang, aku sudah mencobanya di empat chapter ini, namun tetap saja ****...**

**Sekali lagi aku minta maaf pada para Reader, ya ...**

.

**(Untuk Flamer, kalau kalian ingin mem-flame. Tolong jangan flame character yang udah dibuat Kishi-sensei ya! Tapi flame fanficnya. ^^**

**Dan akan lebih berharga jika Flamer-**_**san**_** memberikan flamenya dengan bahasa yang baik.)**

.

**Thanks to ^^**

**Andromeda no Rei****, ****AcaAzuka Yuri chan****, ****karimahbgz****, **Mayu**, **Tomat-Cherry

.

**Maaf kalau fanficnya membuat kalian bingung (atau garing?) ^^"**

.

**Boleh minta reviewnya? \(*u*)/**

.

**Salam,**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author © Hanamiru**

**Pairing : SasuSaku|NaruSaku|SasuHina**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo's, mungkin OOC, EYD, Garing, dan teman-temannya**

**Summary :**

"Hubungan ku dengan Karin berakhir."/"Berada di posisi mu sangat membingungkan... Namun, ini adalah persoalan yang sama. Yaitu perasaan."/"Sepertinya perasaan ku masih sama seperti dulu padamu."/"Mulai saat ini Hinata adalah manager kalian."/ "N-Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

**\^0^Happy Reading^0^/**

.

.

.

...

'_Sasuke-kun? Dan... Karin-san?'_

Sakura menutup mulutnya tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat di depan matanya saat ini.

Sasuke dan Karin, pasangan yang sudah hampir tiga tahun merajut kisah itu kini tengah bertengkar dengan alasan yang Sakura sendiri tak tahu.

Sasuke masih tetap santai, kedua tangannya ia masukan ke dalam saku celana _jeans_nya. Sedangkan Karin tengah menatap Sasuke tak percaya dengan airmata yang sudah sejak tadi mengalir di kedua pipinya.

Menyadari bahwa ada hawa seseorang selain dirinya dan Karin, Sasuke segera melirik kearah sosok yang tengah mengintip di sela-sela pagar kayu tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Sakura segera membalikan tubuhnya saat _onyx_ itu menatapnya tajam, pupilnya melirik kearah dimana sepasang kekasih itu berada dengan takut.

'_Bagaimana ini? Apa Sasuke-kun menyadarinya?'_ batin Sakura khawatir.

.

Dengan gerakan yang sedikit tergesa-gesa, Sakura memasukan satu demi satu bawaannya ke dalam tas merah yang biasa ia bawa saat berlatih.

Merasa semua barangnya telah ia masukan, Sakura berbalik dan hendak melangkah menuju rumahnya jika saja Sasuke tak menghadangnya.

"S-S-Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura tak dapat menyembunyikan kekagetannya.

_Onyx_ kelam Sasuke menatap _emerald_ Sakura dalam, sedangkan Sakura? Gadis Haruno itu hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

Sakura tersenyum kikuk. "K-kau sedang apa kemari?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, dan juga tanpa memberikan aba-aba pada gadis itu Sasuke segera menarik tubuh Sakura ke dalam pelukannya.

Ah, atau lebih tepatnya Sasuke yang menarik tubuhnya sendiri pada Sakura, memeluk gadis itu cukup erat hingga mampu membuat gadis Haruno itu sedikit salah tingkah.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_, apa yang..." Sakura tak mampu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Saat ia merasakan pelukan Sasuke semakin mengerat pada tubuhnya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. "Temani aku, Sakura..."

~M|Y|B~

Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit Sasuke maupun Sakura berada dalam keheningan, keduanya sama sekali tak berniat untuk membuka percakapan lebih dulu.

Sakura hendak untuk membuka mulutnya, tetapi Sasuke lebih dulu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Hubungan ku dengan Karin berakhir."

Sakura tidak begitu terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke barusan, saat melihat pertengkaran mereka tadi sore, pikiran Sakura sudah melayang entah kemana tentang mereka berdua, salah satunya memikirkan hal yang ternyata benar-benar terjadi seperti saat sekarang.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Sakura mencoba semaksimal mungkin untuk menunjukan ekspresi terkejutnya.

Sasuke sedikit menaikan sebelah alisnya saat melihat tingkah Sakura barusan. "Aku tak ingin bersaing dengan Itachi."

.

**Flashback**

Sasuke sedikit mempercepat langkahnya menuju rumah kediaman Uchiha. Saat latihan tadi, Sasuke menerima _email_ baru dari sang kakak Itachi akan kedatangannya ke Konoha sore ini.

"_Tadaima_..." Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya dengan santai.

"A-ah, _nii-san_. Apa yang kau— umph!"

Sasuke berhenti melangkah, suara itu adalah suara Karin yang berasal dari ruangan belakang.

Penasaran dan rasa khawatir akan keadaan kekasihnya membuat Sasuke segera berjalan ke ruangan belakang rumahnya. Namun tak berapa lama langkah itu kembali terhenti karena _onyx_nya menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang cukup menampar mentalnya.

Itachi tengah memeluk Karin seraya mencium gadis itu sedikit kasar.

Sasuke menjatuhkan tasnya, hingga membuat suara yang cukup menggema di tengah keadaan yang cukup sunyi saat itu. Sontak, Itachi melepaskan dekapannya pada Karin dan menatap sang adik dengan tatapan bersalah.

Karena tak ingin hal buruk terjadi, mengingat juga karena dirinya cukup sulit untuk mengontrol emosi. Sasuke lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu, dan keluar menuju lapangan tempat dimana ia berlatih beberapa menit lalu.

Belum sampai pada tujuannya semula, Sasuke merasakan ada seseorang yang menarik lengannya. Membuatnya terpaksa untuk menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

"Sasuke-_kun_, tunggu!" ujar Karin dengan nafas yang sedikit memburu. "Akan aku jelaskan semuanya."

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, memandang gadisnya dengan tatapan datar. "Aku tahu..."

"... Itachi menyukai mu." Sasuke berbalik menghadap Karin. "Dia sudah mengalah cukup lama untuk kita."

"Tapi—"

Karin tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya, saat sebuah rengkuhan lengan kokok merengkuh tubuhnya yang bergetar dengan erat, sebuah bisikan lirih terdengar jelas di telinga gadis itu.

"Selamat tinggal..."

**End of Flashback**

.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya, perasaan pemuda Uchiha itu kini lebih baik daripada sebelum ia menceritakan apa yang baru saja ia alami tadi sore pada Sakura.

"Jika itu yang terbaik, lakukanlah."

Sasuke sedikit mendongak, memandang gadis merah muda itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Berada di posisi mu sangat membingungkan..." Sakura memberi sedikit jeda pada kalimatnya.

"... Namun, ini adalah persoalan yang sama. Yaitu perasaan." Sakura mengulum es krim _strawberry_nya. _Emerald_nya menatap Sasuke dalam.

Entah ada hembusan angin sejuk atau semacamnya, _onyx_ itu tak berkedip memandang sosok wanita yang berada dihadapannya saat ini, wanita yang sejak tiga belas tahun lalu menjadi sahabatnya dan wanita yang selalu hadir untuknya.

"Sepertinya perasaan ku masih sama seperti dulu padamu."

Kalimat tersebut keluar begitu saja dari bibir Sasuke, terdapat mimik keterkejutan disana, namun Sasuke terlalu cerdas untuk dapat menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

"Eh? B-bisa kau ulangi?" pinta Sakura. Wajahnya mendadak disinggahi oleh warna merah muda yang sama seperti warna rambutnya.

"Hn." hanya kalimat ambigu itulah yang mampu si Uchiha bungsu itu keluarkan.

Sakura mencibir kearah Sasuke. "Hahh, Sasuke-_kun_!"

~M|Y|B~

"Sasuke, tangkap!" Neji melempar bola _orange_ bergaris hitam itu hingga melambung kearah sosok pemuda berambut biru dongker yang telah bersiap untuk menangkap lemparan umpan dari Neji, namun...

HAP!

"Ups, _gomenasai_." Sakura memamerkan senyum lebarnya kearah Sasuke. Sosok merah muda itu segera berlari kearah yang berlawanan dari Sasuke, mengincar _ring_ yang jaraknya sudah tak jauh dari dirinya.

Tak mau kalah, Sasuke berlari menyusul Sakura hendak untuk mengambil bola Basket dari tangan salah satu pemain emas itu. Sakura yang menyadari kedatangan Sasuke segera memancingnya dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Kau lamban, Sa-su-ke." Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya kebawah. _Emerald_ itu menatap jenaka sang _onyx_ sesaat. "Ayo semangat!"

Jarak antara Sasuke dan Sakura sudah semakin dekat. Bermaksud untuk merebut bola dari tangan Sakura, Sasuke sedikit melompat dan melebarkan langkahnya yang ternyata tak semulus perhitungannya. Hingga keseimbangan Sasuke tiba-tiba oleng dan...

BRUKK!

Permainan berhenti mendadak, seluruh pasang mata kini teralih pada pemandangan yang tak biasa mereka lihat. Dua pemain emas Nasional Jepang yang terjatuh dan saling bertindihan satu sama lain.

Cerah bertemu dengan gelap.

_Emerald_ dan _onyx _itu saling beradu pandang beberapa saat.

Tak ingin terlarut dalam pesona sang Uchiha, Sakura segera mendorong tubuh tegap itu hingga menyebabkan sang empunya tersadar lalu merubah posisinya.

"Sakura, _daijobou_?" Naruto segera menghampiri Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Sakura hanya mengangguk, wajahnya masih terasa panas hingga saat ini.

"Wahh~ Haruno Sakura~" Ino menghampiri Sakura dengan tatapan menggodanya. "Wajah mu memerah, hihi."

Sakura memberikan _deathglare_nya pada Ino.

"Semuanya, berkumpul!" Bee melambaikan tangannya dari sudut lapangan. "Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan!"

Merasa ada sesuatu yang penting, para anggota tim yang berada dilapangan segera beranjak menghampiri sang mentor yang tengah berbicara dengan seseorang.

Merasa seluruh anggotanya telah berkumpul, Bee segera memulai kalimatnya. "Kita kedatangan _member_ baru."

"_Member_ baru? Apakah dia pemain, _sensei_?" Naruto bertanya dengan mata yang berbinar.

"_No_." jawab Bee dengan bahasa Inggrisnya. "Silahkan, Hyuuga-_san_."

Merasa dirinya dipanggil, sosok itupun segera melangkah menghadap teman-teman barunya. Tubuhnya yang ramping, kulitnya putih, serta berpenampilan kalem. Manis, adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan sosok gadis bersurai indigo panjang itu.

"Hyuuga Hinata, mohon bimbingannya." Hinata ber_ojigi_ singkat pada teman-temannya.

"Nah, mulai saat ini Hinata adalah manager kalian selain Ino tentunya." ujar Bee dengan nada _rapper_nya yang aneh.

.

Latihan sore itupun berakhir sampai disini, beberapa anggota lain seperti Kiba dan Neji sudah pulang sejak tadi, menyisakan segelintir orang yang masih berada di lapangan itu.

Contohnya saja adalah Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, dan Naruto.

Mereka duduk berkumpul pada sebuah meja kecil yang tersedia dalam ruangan klub, berbincang perihal tentang Basket, ataupun hal lain yang mungkin tak terlalu dibutuhkan.

"Aku tak menyangka, kalau Hinata adalah sepupu Neji." Sakura masih bergumam tentang kekagetannya saat mengetahui pengakuan Hinata bahwa gadis indigo itu adalah sepupu sang genius.

"Aku juga tak menyangka, Hinata-_chan_ ternyata adalah gadis yang ku temui kemarin lusa." Naruto memamerkan cengirannya. "Sepertinya jodoh saja."

BLUSH

Kalimat yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut Naruto sukses membuat Hinata merona, gadis Hyuuga itu segera memalingkan wajahnya kearah manapun asalkan itu tak tertuju pada Naruto.

Sakura tertawa terpingkal-pingkal menyadari perubahan aneh dari sikap Hinata, sesama wanita Sakura sudah membuat satu kesimpulan yang berbuktikan fakta. Bahwa Hinata menyukai Naruto.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis, melihat gelagat aneh mantan manager—yang kini kembali menjadi manager—nya itu. Rona merah tipis masih hinggap pada wajah _chubby_ Hinata.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri dan mengambil tasnya. Tiga pasang mata yang berada disana menatapnya heran.

Seolah mengerti arti tatapan tersebut, Sasuke menjawabnya singkat. "Pulang."

"Oy, Sasuke!" Naruto segera berdiri menatap sahabatnya itu. "Tidak bersama saja?"

Sasuke tersentak, ia merutuki kebodohannya karena telah lupa bahwa dirinya tengah menginap di rumah Naruto sejak insiden itu. Tentu saja Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya selebar mungkin untuk sang sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu.

_Emerald_ Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan bertanya. Sulit diartikan namun mudah dipahami oleh pemuda Uchiha itu.

Sasuke mengakui, sejak insiden antara Itachi dan Karin kemarin ia memutuskan untuk menenangkan diri dan mengontol emosinya dulu dengan cara menginap beberapa hari di rumah Naruto.

Mengangkat bahu, itulah jawab Sasuke yang ia berikan pada Sakura. Merasa kurang puas akan jawaban Sasuke, Sakura segera memberikan tatapan tajam pada pemuda itu. Mengisyaratkan bahwa ia harus menjelaskan sedetail-detailnya pada Sakura lain kali.

"Tidak." Sasuke melirik sekilas kearah Naruto. "Ku rasa kau harus mengantar Hinata pulang, agar kau tak di bunuh oleh Neji besok."

Merasa namanya disebut dan menyadari bahwa Sasuke tengah menggodanya, gadis Hyuuga itu lebih memilih menunduk dalam untuk menghindari tatapan jenaka yang Sasuke berikan padanya.

Naruto melirik sekilas sebelum menjawab. "B-baiklah..."

~M|Y|B~

Sasuke menerawang atap kamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan Naruto. Berbeda dengan dirinya, kamar Naruto terlihat lebih ramai dengan suara bola yang dipantulkan pada dinding pembatas kamarnya dengan kamar pemuda duren itu.

Kejadian kemarin masih berputar jelas dalam pikiran Sasuke. Bagaimana saat Itachi mencium Karin, ia merengkuh tubuh gadis berambut merah itu seraya membisikan kata perpisahan, dan saat ia mencurahkan segala isi hatinya pada sahabat wanitanya di kedai es krim.

Keadaan Sasuke tak begitu jauh dengan keadaan Sakura saat ini, di lain tempat gadis bersurai merah muda itu juga tengah memikirkan suatu hal.

Tentang kejadian kemarin. Dimana saat ia tak sengaja menguntit Sasuke dan Karin, dimana saat _onyx_ Sasuke menatapnya dalam dan memeluknya tanpa aba-aba, serta ucapan Sasuke yang sampai saat ini masih terasa mustahil bagi Sakura.

"_Sepertinya perasaan ku masih sama seperti dulu padamu."_

Kalimat itu masih terngiang jelas. Memang, Sakura akui semenjak insiden itu ia merasa jarak antara dirinya dan Sasuke semakin dekat, sikapnya pada Sasuke juga lebih terbuka dibanding saat-saat sebelumnya, begitu juga Sasuke yang kini bersikap sedikit lembut pada Sakura.

Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Ia tak ingin terlalu larut pada pesona Uchiha bungsu itu, dan ia memutuskan segera memejamkan matanya, berharap ia dapat melupakan kejadian itu dan membuka mata esok pagi dengan keadaan yang lebih baik.

~M|Y|B~

Seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ jabrik tak bisa berhenti untuk bergerak, dirinya merasa resah. Hal itu disebabkan oleh seorang gadis merah muda yang hingga sampai saat ini belum datang, padahal Naruto sudah _stanby_ di tempat ini sejak setengah jam lalu.

Benar, Naruto mengajak Sakura untuk bertemu secara empat mata di lapangan ini. Lapangan yang telah mempertemukannya pada gadis itu sebelas tahun silam.

_Sapphire_ Naruto bergerak ke kanan, menangkap sosok berambut merah muda dengan pakaian _T-shirt_ putih bercorak tokoh _game_ favorit gadis itu dan celana sebatas paha bewarna hijau, tak lupa ia memakai sepatu yang warnanya senada dengan warna rambutnya.

"_Gomen_, aku telat." Sakura berhenti tepat dihadapan Naruto. "Sebenarnya, ada apa kau mengajak ku kemari?"

Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang nampak sedikit bewarna kemerahan. "Uhm, sebenarnya aku..."

.

Sasuke berjalan santai di jalan setapak yang sudah ia hafal jalurnya, kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju sebuah tempat yang tak asing lagi bagi dirinya. Lapangan itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kah?"

Sebuah suara yang familiar baginya, merasa namanya dipanggil Sasuke lekas menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut.

"Hinata?" Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

Hinata mendekat pada Sasuke, tatapan _amethyst_nya menunjukan sebuah kepanikan yang berusaha gadis Hyuuga itu sembunyikan.

Melihat gelagat Hinata yang tampak sangat aneh, Sasuke dapat menarik sebuah kesimpulan disana. "Kau tersesat?"

Hanya sebuah anggukan kecil yang Hinata berikan.

"Ayo, ikutlah dengan ku sebentar." ucap Sasuke. "Setelah itu aku akan mengantar mu pulang."

Wajah Hinata nampak sedikit berseri, ia mengangguk semangat pada Sasuke. "B-baik!"

Sasuke dan Hinata sudah dapat melihat lapangan yang tak terlalu besar di hadapan mereka. Langkah Sasuke terhenti saat menangkap kedua objek familiar di matanya.

"N-Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan?!" suara pekikan seseorang terdengar samar di telinga Sasuke. Namun Sasuke hafal betul siapa pemilik dari suara ini.

Sasuke memincingkan matanya, memperjelas penglihatannya saat ini. Ekspresi terkejut tak dapat pemuda itu sembunyikan saat ia tahu apa yang sedang kedua sahabatnya lakukan.

Naruto tengah memeluk Sakura, seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis itu, satu tangan Naruto menahan pinggang Sakura agar gadis itu tak meronta lebih jauh, dan satu tangannya lagi pemuda _blonde_ itu gunakan untuk memegang dagu Sakura.

Tangan Sasuke terkepal, menahan emosi yang tiba-tiba saja bergejolak dalam tubuhnya. Namun ia sadar bahwa saat ini ia sedang tak sendiri, ia bersama Hinata, gadis yang telah ia anggap sebagai adiknya.

_Onyx_ Sasuke sedikit turun kebawah, melirik Hinata yang berada disampingnya. Gadis itu menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan poni miliknya, tubuhnya bergetar, dan Sasuke dapat melihat bahwa ia tengah meramas erat rok violet yang kini tengah ia pakai.

Keadaan semakin buruk saat Sasuke mendengar isakan tertahan dari bibir mungil Hinata. Pemuda itu segera menarik pergelangan tangan sang gadis dan menjauh dari tempat mereka berada.

.

.

.

**Bersambung di chapter depan...**

.

**Hahh~ chapter lima selesai! :3**

**Konfliknya makin banyak aja ya? -_- heleh-heleh, aku takut reader jadi bosan bacanya.**

**SasuKarin tidak ada untuk beberapa chapter kedepan, sekarang malah SasuHina yang datang, semoga saja reader masih suka ya... ^^v**

.

**Terimakasih untuk kesan dan saran yang Reviewer berikan padaku, sangat membantu! Sungguh :D**

**Oh iya, untuk next chapter kayaknya agak lama, karena dua minggu kedepan aku bakal dicekokin(?) oleh soal-soal super, mohon pengertiannya ya ^^v**

**Kalau kalian mau kasih saran atau apa, kalian bisa hubungi aku via Facebook di : ****Audina Naruto-Hime ****^^v #promo**

.

**Thanks to ^^ :**

**karimahbgz**,**hanazono yuri**, **AcaAzuka Yuri chan****,** mako-chan

.

**(Untuk Flamer, kalau kalian ingin mem-flame. Tolong jangan flame character yang udah dibuat Kishi-sensei ya! Tapi flame fanficnya. ^^**

**Dan akan lebih berharga jika Flamer-**_**san**_** memberikan flamenya dengan bahasa yang baik.)**

.

**Maaf kalau fanficnya membuat kalian bingung (atau garing?) ^^"**

.

**Boleh minta reviewnya? \(*u*)/**

.

**Salam,**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author © Hanamiru**

**Pairing : SasuSaku|NaruSaku|SasuHina**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo's, mungkin OOC, EYD, Garing, dan teman-temannya**

**Summary :**

"Aku tahu, kau menyukai si Sasuke itu, kan?!"/"Kau gila, Naruto."/"Aku adalah anak dari pemilik Universitas ini, jadi aku berhak mendapatkan apa yang aku mau disini."/"Bagi seorang anak bungsu pemilik Uchiha Corporation, Universitas ini sama sekali tak ada harganya."/"Kenapa kau mau memberikannya dengan si bodoh itu?"/"S-Sasuke-_kun_—"/"Kenapa kau mau memberikan ciuman pertama mu dengannya, hm?"/

**\^0^Happy Reading^0^/**

.

.

.

...

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Neji heran melihat perilaku adik sepupunya itu.

Sasuke mengendikan bahu. "Masalah wanita, mungkin?"

Neji hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti seraya bergumam. "Oh..."

Sasuke memandang sekitar, kediaman Neji cukup bersih untuk seorang laki-laki. Meskipun saat ini sudah ada Hinata yang membantu untuk membersihkannya.

Dan tatapan Sasuke berhenti pada sang pemilik rumah, Neji mengenakan kaus oblong tanpa lengan serta celana pendek, bajunya sudah sedikit basah oleh keringat, rambut panjangnya yang diikat nampak sedikit berantakan.

"Kau habis darimana, sih?" Sasuke _sweatdrop_ melihat penampilan Neji. Menurutnya sangat bertolak belakang dengan Neji yang ada di sekolah.

"Tentu saja berbenah." ucap Neji. "Hanya saat hari libur saja aku mendapat kesempatan ini."

"Aku pulang dulu." pamit Sasuke seraya membalikan tubuhnya. "Oh iya, lain kali jangan biarkan sepupu mu keluar sendiri, ia belum hafal benar seluk-beluk Konoha."

Neji mengangguk. "Baik, terimakasih."

~M|Y|B~

Sakura memijit keningnya yang nampak pening, saat ini pikirannya sangat kacau. Ia tak mengira kalau Naruto akan nekat melakukan hal yang sama sekali tak pernah Sakura bayangkan sebelumnya. Namun Sakura beruntung karena ia dianugerahi kekuatan yang hampir sama dengan kekuatan laki-laki, sehingga ia dapat menolaknya.

**Flashback**

.

"Aku mencintai mu, sangat mencintai mu." aku Naruto dengan wajah tannya yang merona.

Pupil Sakura nampak mengecil, terkejut dengan pengakuan Naruto barusan. "T-tapikan, kau tahu kalau aku—"

"Aku tahu, kau menyukai si Sasuke itu, kan?!" Naruto tertawa sinis. "Maka dari itu aku akan membuat mu menjadi milik ku!"

Sakura mundur beberapa langkah, menjauh dari Naruto. Pemuda itu nampak kehilangan kendali saat ini, Sakura tahu itu, karena _sapphire_ yang biasa selalu menatap lembut dan ceria kini berubah menjadi tajam dan menyeramkan.

"N-Naruto, apa yang mau kau—"

GREBB

Naruto melingkarkan sebelah lengannya pada pinggang Sakura, lengan kanannya terangkat hanya untuk sekedar memegang dagu gadis itu.

"N-Naruto, kau..." Sakura tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya saat ia melihat _sapphire_ itu mulai meredup dan kehilangan cahayanya.

Naruto mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura, hingga akhirnya Sakura tersadar dan mendorong tubuh tegap itu sekuat tenaga. Menyebabkan Naruto terdorong dan melepaskan lingkaran tangannya pada pinggang Sakura.

Nafas Sakura memburu. "Kau gila, Naruto."

.

**End of Flasback**

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Sakura mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tiba-tiba saja pikirannya melayang pada seorang gadis yang baru beberapa hari lalu dikenalnya.

Hyuuga Hinata, seorang gadis yang telah menyukai Naruto dengan tulus.

Sakura menekuk kedua lututnya, dan membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lutut mulusnya. Tubuhnya bergetar, ia menangis.

Sakura tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika Hinata tahu soal ini, Sakura merasa ia adalah orang paling kejam sedunia karena telah menyakiti hati Hinata yang merupakan seorang gadis lemah lembut yang baru ia kenal.

Ponsel Sakura berbunyi, menandakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk disana.

Sakura segera mengangkat panggilan itu, tanpa melihat dulu siapa orang yang telah menghubunginya.

"Halo."

"Sakura, maafkan aku soal yang tadi, aku—"

"Tidak apa, aku paham bagaimana perasaan mu tadi."

Orang yang ada diseberang sana nampak terkejut. "T-tapi—"

"Sudahlah Naruto, aku tidak apa-apa, dan aku tidak marah pada mu."

"Bukan itu." Naruto menatap langit malam dari dalam jendela kamarnya. "Suara mu serak, kau habis menangis?"

Sakura diam ditempatnya, ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang sebenarnya adalah fakta. Pemuda itu selalu tahu bagaimana dirinya walaupun tak bertemu secara langsung.

"T-tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." entah kenapa nada suara Sakura berubah.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto ragu.

Sakura mengangguk, meskipun ia tahu Naruto tidak melihatnya.

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Tut.

Melempar ponselnya asal, Sakura segera menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur miliknya, pikirannya terus berputar seperti sebuah sinema dalam otaknya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, ia pun tertidur.

~M|Y|B~

Sasuke memasuki ruang kelasnya, hanya beberapa orang saja yang sudah datang saat ini. Maklum, pelajaran dimulai sekitar empat puluh menit lagi.

Kepala Sakura terangkat hanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Sasuke, pemuda itu berjalan santai tanpa melirik kearahnya, _emerald_ Sakura terus memperhatikan setiap senti yang dilakukan pemuda itu.

Dan akhirnya _onyx_ itu melirik kearahnya, hanya sesaat, sedetik pun tak sampai.

Sakura terhenyak, tatapan apa tadi? Tatapannya... bukanlah tatapan Sasuke yang biasa.

'_Apa dia berusaha menghindari ku?'_ batin Sakura bertanya-tanya.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang gadis bersurai indigo panjang masuk kedalam kelasnya, dan duduk tepat di depan kursi Sakura.

"_O-ohayou_, Sakura-_chan_." sapa Hinata ramah seperti biasanya.

Sakura terdiam, tatapan yang Hinata berikan padanya bukanlah tatapan lembut yang biasa gadis itu tujukan untuk siapa saja. Tatapan Hinata padanya terlihat sendu, dan... kecewa?

Merasa Hinata terus memperhatikannya tanpa arti, Sakura segera menjawab sapaan Hinata dengan gagap. "A-ah, _Ohayou_ Hinata."

Hinata mengangguk sekilas, kemudian kembali pada aktivitas rutinnya setiap pagi, membaca Novel.

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berjalan mendekati Hinata, violetnya menatap tajam gadis itu.

"A-ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Hinata ramah seraya menutup Novel yang tengah ia baca.

"Pergi." ucap gadis itu menusuk. "Aku ingin duduk disini."

Hinata nampak terkejut. "T-tapikan..."

"PERGI!" bentak gadis itu. "Kau tak tahu siapa aku!"

"Sombong sekali." Sasuke menghampiri Hinata dan menepuk bahunya pelan. "Murid baru yang tak punya sopan santun."

Gadis bernama Shion itu menatap sinis Sasuke. "Aku adalah anak dari pemilik Universitas ini, jadi aku berhak mendapatkan apa yang aku mau disini."

"Oh..." Sasuke memasang wajah terkejutnya. "Jadi kau anak dari pemilik Universitas ini, ya?"

Shion mengangguk menang.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membeli Universitas ini." ucap Sasuke angkuh. "Bagi seorang anak bungsu pemilik Uchiha Corporation, Universitas ini sama sekali tak ada harganya."

Shion terbelalak, begitu juga Hinata dan Sakura yang mendengar ucapan dari Sasuke.

"Mau ku beli berapa Universitas mu? Sebut saja harganya."

Tak ada jawaban dari Shion.

"Tenang saja, aku akan memberi _cash_, jadi kau tak perlu repot-repot untuk mengambilnya."

"S-Sasuke-_kun_." panggil Hinata.

_Onyx_ Sasuke melirik kearah Hinata. "Apa?"

"K-ku rasa kau terlalu berlebihan." ujar Hinata menatap tak enak pada Shion. "Tak seharusnya k-kau seperti itu."

"Aku benci dengan orang yang selalu membedakan orang lain dengan material yang ia punya." Sasuke menatap tajam Shion, kemudian kembali duduk di bangkunya.

"T-tolong maafkan dia." Hinata menatap Shion dengan perasaan bersalah.

Shion tak menjawab, memberikan lirikan tajam sekilas sebelum ia melenggang pergi kearah bangku kosong yang berada disamping Sakura.

"_OHAYOU_!" sapa Naruto saat ia memasuki ruangan kelasnya.

Hinata kembali menghentikan kegiatan membaca Novelnya, _amethyst_nya terpaku pada objek yang kini sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"_Ohayou_, Naruto." Sakura kembali menyapa Naruto dengan senyum singkatnya.

Naruto berjalan melewati Hinata, dan berhenti tepat dibelakangnya, atau lebih tepatnya berhenti pada bangku Sakura.

"Sakura, kau sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Kakashi-_sensei_?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura.

Hinata menunduk, kembali membaca Novel yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak ia baca.

"Baru sedikit, lagipula bukankah tugasnya akan dikumpul besok lusa?"

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Begitulah, tapi aku belum sama sekali mengerjakannya, hehe."

Tatapan Naruto beralih pada seorang pemuda yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. "Sasuke, kau sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Kakashi-_sensei_?"

"Hn." jawab Sasuke singkat, padat, dan ambigu.

Sakura kembali melirik Sasuke. Sikap Sasuke pada Hinata tidak berubah, begitu pun sikapnya pada Naruto. Sakura merasa hanya kepadanya Sasuke berubah.

Bukan, bukan hanya Sasuke yang berubah. Sikap Hinata pada Sakura pun sedikit berubah, hal itu terlihat jelas dalam tatapan yang gadis Hyuuga itu berikan padanya.

Sakura merasa, ia telah menyakiti perasaan kedua orang tersebut. Sasuke dan Hinata...

DEG!

'_A-apa mereka... melihat kejadian kemarin?'_ pikir Sakura.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Sakura mencoba untuk menepis pikiran buruk yang selalu ia takuti. Ia takut kalau Sasuke dan Hinata benci padanya. Ia tak ingin hal itu terjadi.

~M|Y|B~

"Tangkap!"

"Berikan padaku!"

"Argh, payah!"

Suasana latihan sore itu sama sekali tak berubah, seperti biasanya. Namun ada hal yang berbeda dari latihan saat ini.

Haruno Sakura, salah satu pemain emas tak ikut berlatih.

Sakura memilih untuk duduk di tepi lapangan, memperhatikan teman-temannya berlatih sebagaimana yang harusnya ia lakukan sekarang.

Namun _mood_nya terlalu buruk, saat ini ia sedang tak ingin berlatih. Tujuan Sakura kesini pun hanya untuk mengisi absennya, tak lebih.

"Kenapa tidak ikut?"

Sakura memandang sahabatnya itu. "Ino?"

"Kau belum menjawab ku." Ino menyusun beberapa handuk dalam keranjang kecilnya. "Kenapa kau tidak ikut latihan?"

"Tidak apa, aku hanya sedang tak ingin." jawab Sakura. _Emerald_nya memperhatikan Hinata yang berada di seberang lapangan, juga Sasuke yang tengah men_drible_ bola dengan cekatan.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Ino. "Semenjak tak satu apartemen dengan mu, aku jarang mendengar curhatan mu."

Sakura menggeleng.

"Bohong." Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku menjadi sahabat mu sudah berapa tahun, Sakura?"

"Tiga belas tahun." jawab Sakura cepat.

"Tuh, kau tahu." Ino tersenyum. "Jadi kau tak dapat membohongi ku, hihi."

"Dasar Ino..."

.

Bee memandang satu persatu anggotanya. Dan menyadari bahwa ada satu orang yang hilang.

"Dimana Sasuke?" tanya Bee saat menyadari satu pemain emasnya tak ada.

"D-dia izin pulang lebih cepat, _sensei_." jawab Hinata. "K-karena ada urusan keluarga."

Bee mengangguk paham. "Latihan hari ini selesai! Kemasi barang kalian, dan kembali ke rumah masing-masing, besok kita akan latihan seperti biasa."

Semuanya mengangguk, dan mengambil tas mereka masing-masing.

"Sakura."

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Sakura menoleh dan mendapati sahabat _blonde_nya tengah tersenyum lebar.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura malas.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mampir sebentar ke kedai Dango sana?" ajak Ino seraya mengerling singkat.

"T-tapi—"

"Oh, ayolah~"

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. "Baik-baik..."

~M|Y|B~

Sakura memasuki gerbang rumahnya dengan lemas, salahkan Ino yang mengajaknya ke kedai Dango sehabis latihan hingga pukul tujuh malam, cukup larut untuk seorang gadis.

"_Tadaima_." gumam Sakura saat membuka pintu rumahnya.

Seluruh pasang mata kini menatapnya intens, dan Sakura menyadari bahwa saat ini bukan hanya sang ibu yang ada disana, melainkan...

"Fugaku-_jiisan_, Mikoto-_kaasan_, Itachi-_nii_, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanpa Sakura sadari ia telah menyebutkan semua nama yang saat ini bertamu ke rumahnya.

"Sakura-_chan_!" Mikoto melambaikan tangan singkat pada Sakura seraya tersenyum. Disampingnya terlihat Fugaku juga tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Yo Sakura!" Itachi tersenyum simpul. "Kau sudah besar ya, dan semakin manis."

Pipi Sakura merona mendengar ucapan Itachi. "Aa, _nii-san_..."

"Sakura, kenapa baru pulang?" Mebuki bertanya pada Sakura saat gadisnya melangkah mendekati dirinya.

"_Gomen ne_, _Kaa-san_." Sakura menunduk. "Ino meminta ku untuk menemaninya ke kedai Dango sehabis latihan tadi."

"Cepat bersihkan dirimu dan kita makan malam bersama." ujar Mebuki. Sakura mengangguk dan segera berjalan memasuki kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

.

"Wah, Sasuke-_kun_." Mebuki tersenyum seraya melirik Fugaku dan Mikoto. "Aku tak menyangka kalau ucapan ku kemarin benar kau sampaikan pada mereka."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis untuk menanggapi ucapan Mebuki. Tanpa pemuda Uchiha itu sadari bahwa sedang ada sepasang _emerald_ yang menatapnya dalam diam.

Mikoto mengangguk. "Sasuke-_chan_ menghubungi ku saat kau bilang bahwa kami sombong dan tak ingat kampung halaman sendiri. Dan mulai saat itu kami berusaha menyelesaikan urusan kami secepatnya dan kembali menemui mu di Konoha."

"Aa, saat itu aku hanya bercanda lho." Mebuki tertawa.

Sakura terus memperhatikan Sasuke dalam kegiatan makannya, bagaimana pemuda itu menanggapi ucapan Mebuki dengan singkat namun hormat. Bagaimana sang ibu yang memanggilnya dengan sufiks '_chan_' dan bagaimana pemuda itu terlihat sebal saat Itachi menggodanya.

'_Sepertinya masalah kemarin dengan Itachi-nii sudah berakhir.'_ pikir Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan_, ku dengar kau telah menjadi pemain Basket Nasional, ya?" Mikoto membuka percakapan baru.

Sakura tersentak, salah tingkah saat tertangkap basah bahwa ia tengah memperhatikan Sasuke. "I-iya, _Kaa-san_."

"Ah, bahkan kau tak lupa untuk memanggil ku '_Kaa-san'_, senangnya~" sifat lama Mikoto pun keluar. Saat dirinya dipanggil _Kaa-san _oleh anak perempuan.

Itachi menelan makanan dalam mulutnya. "Ku dengar dari Nagato, kau adalah satu-satunya pemain Basket Nasional Jepang wanita, ya?"

Sakura mengangguk. "_Nii-san _kenal dengan Nagato-_sensei_?!"

"Yah." Itachi meneguk minumannya. "Dia adalah teman dekat ku."

~M|Y|B~

"Bermalam saja dulu disini." ucap Mebuki memelas. "Diluar sedang hujan lebat, tak baik mengemudi disaat seperti ini."

Mikoto nampak berpikir, kemudian ia menoleh pada Fugaku, meminta pendapat dari sang suami akan usulan sahabatnya.

Fugaku mengangguk. "Ku rasa ucapan mu benar."

.

Sakura mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke yang berada tepat disebelah kamarnya, sebenarnya ia tidak mau mengunjungi pemuda Uchiha itu saat ini. Salahkan tugas Matematika dari Kakashi yang susah badai hingga membuat Sakura depresi akut.

Tak ada jawaban.

Menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya, Sakura kembali mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke. Berharap kali ini sang Uchiha bungsu membukakannya. Namun tetap saja, namanya nihil ya pasti takkan menghasilkan apapun.

Dengan perlahan namun pasti, Sakura membuka pintu kamar Sasuke yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Hal pertama yang di dapatkan gadis Haruno itu adalah suasana yang tenang dan sunyi, seperti tak ada tanda kehidupan sama sekali.

_Emerald _Sakura memandang sakitar, dan tatapannya berhenti saat ia menangkap objek yang menyembul keluar, rambut _chicken_ khas Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum geli, ternyata sosok yang sejak tadi ia cari sedang tidur tengkurap pulas diatas kasur. Bahkan dalam keadaan tidur pun ia sama sekali tak menunjukan ekspresi apapun, alias datar.

Tak mau menunggu lama, Sakura mengguncang pelan bahu Sasuke. Meyebabkan pemuda itu sedikit bergerak karena merasa terganggu.

"Sasuke-_kun_." panggil Sakura. Masih tetap mengguncang pelan bahu Sasuke. "Bangun sebentar, aku tak mengerti rumus Matematika yang ini."

Sasuke membuka matanya, hal pertama yang dapat ia tangkap adalah wajah oval Sakura yang putih mulus, serta _emerald_nya yang kini sedang menatapnya penuh harap.

"Apa?"

Tiga huruf, namun dapat membuat wajah Sakura berseri seketika.

Menyodorkan buku Matematikanya pada Sasuke, Sakura pun berkata dengan penuh harap. "Ajarkan aku rumus Matematika yang ini."

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, bibirnya sedikit terangkat mengetahui bahwa soal yang Sakura kira memakai rumus ternyata tidak memakai rumus sama sekali.

"Kau hanya tinggal menambahkannya, kemudian dibagi." Sasuke angkat bicara. Tangannya tergerak untuk mengambil buku tugas Matematika Sakura.

Ia tersenyum singkat, satu detik pun tak sampai.

Bukan tak ada alasan Sasuke tersenyum. Ia melihat buku tugas Sakura yang ternyata masih bersih, berbeda dengan buku tugasnya yang sudah dipenuhi coretan sana-sini.

"Aku tak mengerti, beri tahu aku bagaimana caranya." Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke. Merengek pada pemuda Uchiha itu.

Mau tak mau, Sasuke mengambil pensil Sakura dan menjelaskannya pada gadis itu. Gadis musim semi yang merupakan gadisnya sejak kecil.

.

Sudah hampir satu jam Sasuke mengajari Sakura. Ternyata tak mudah, butuh kesabaran ekstra bagi seorang Uchiha untuk mengajar.

"Aku sudah lelah!" Sakura menaruh pensil serta penghapus asal. "Sasuke-_kun_, aku lihat punya mu saja."

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Ayolah~" rengek Sakura dengan wajah memelas.

Sebuah seringai terpampang jelas di wajah tampan Sasuke, yang sukses membuat Sakura bergidik seketika.

Perlahan, Sasuke mendekati dirinya pada Sakura, sontak Sakura segera memundurkan dirinya. Berusaha agar tetap menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke.

Namun Sakura tak beruntung. Punggungnya menyentuh dinding kamar Sasuke yang dingin, semakin membuat peluh gadis itu keluar.

"Sasuke-_kun_, b-berhenti disana." Sakura menatap Sasuke horor. Namun pemuda itu sama sekali tak merasa takut.

Semakin Sakura menyuruhnya diam, semakin tipis juga jarak yang tercipta antara Sasuke dan Sakura.

Dan beginilah akhirnya, Sakura terkurung dalam lengan Sasuke yang berada disisinya, menghimpit dirinya dengan dinding dan tubuh tegap Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura, membuat gadis itu semakin panik.

"Sasuke-_kun_, apa yang kau—"

"Kenapa kau mau memberikan_nya_ dengan si bodoh itu?" gumam Sasuke seraya memegang bibir ranum Sakura.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_—"

"Kenapa kau mau memberikan ciuman pertama mu dengannya, hm?"

.

.

.

**Bersambung di chapter depan...**

.

**Hahh~ chapter enam selesai! :3**

**Maaf kalau Reader menunggu lama... ^^"**

**UTS sudah selesai! Hanya tinggal menghadapi Try Out-3, US/UAS, dan UN untuk mencapai kelulusan, yeah! .**

**Maklum ya semua, aku lagi ada di tahun terakhir putih biru, jadinya ingin memuaskan diri sebelum terjun dalam putih abu-abu. ^^v**

.

**Terimakasih untuk kesan dan saran yang Reviewer berikan padaku, sangat membantu! Sungguh :D**

**Apakah aku sudah mulai bisa membuat SasuSakunya? Aku menggunakan tips dari kalian agar aku bisa membuat scene SasuSaku dengan prinsip "Jika aku menjadi.." atau "Bagaimana kalau..."**

**Aa, maaf kalau masih belum bagus, gomen ne... #sujud-sujud**

**Aku tahu pasti banyak yang kecewa dengan sifat Naruto di chapter kemarin. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui sampai mana kemampuan ku, karena Naruto adalah karakter favorite ku selain Hinata. Jadi aku sengaja membuat Naruto dengan sifat br*ngs*k di chapter kemarin ^^a**

**Tapi untuk chapter depan, aku bakal kasih kejutan buat Reader, semoga Reader suka dan gak kecewa ya sama kejutannya ^^"**

.

**Thanks to ^^ :**

**MizuRaiNa**, **hanazono yuri**, **AnnisaHM**,**AcaAzuka Yuri chan**, **karimahbgz**, mako-chan

.

**(Untuk Flamer, kalau kalian ingin mem-flame. Tolong jangan flame character yang udah dibuat Kishi-sensei ya! Tapi flame fanficnya. ^^**

**Dan akan lebih berharga jika Flamer-**_**san**_** memberikan flamenya dengan bahasa yang baik.)**

.

**Maaf kalau fanficnya membuat kalian bingung (atau garing?) ^^"**

.

**Boleh minta reviewnya? \(*u*)/**

.

**Salam,**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author © Hanamiru**

**Pairing : SasuSaku|NaruSaku|SasuHina**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo's, mungkin OOC, EYD, Garing, dan teman-temannya**

**Summary :**

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau membantu, titik!"/"Kau lagi datang bulan, ya?"/"Ino-_pig_! Padahal kemarin aku sudah membantu mu, bodoh, bodoh, bodohhh!"/"Kalau begini, lebih berdebar tidak?"/"... Aku—"/"Juga mencintai mu, Sasuke-_kun_."/ "Kalian sudah memiliki hubungan khusus?"/ "Bukan urusan mu, _baka_."/"Hei, hei! Jangan lupa pajak pacarannya!"/

**\^0^Happy Reading^0^/**

.

.

.

...

Sakura terhenyak, mendengar ucapan yang baru saja keluar dari pemuda di hadapannya sekarang.

"Apa itu yang membuat mu berubah?" bisik Sakura pelan. _Emerald_nya balas menatap _onyx_ Sasuke dalam.

Tatapan Sasuke meredup, _onyx_ itu menjadi sendu saat mendengar pertanyaan sang gadis.

Lengan Sakura terulur, memegang pipi Sasuke dan mengelusnya pelan. "Asal kau tahu, Naruto sama sekali tidak mencium ku, aku menolaknya."

Sasuke masih tak bergeming.

Mata Sakura berair, siap menumpahkannya kapan saja. "Lakukanlah..."

Perlahan, Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke. Sedangkan pemuda itu masih diam, sama sekali tak merespon tindakan yang Sakura ambil.

Dan akhirnya, kedua bibir itu bertemu. Sakura memejamkan matanya, berusaha menikmati kecupan yang ia berikan pada Sasuke.

Namun berbeda dengan Sasuke, pemuda itu sama sekali tak merespon kecupan Sakura, hanya membiarkan gadis itu menguasai bibirnya. Mata Sasuke pun tak terpejam, namun menatap kosong objek di depannya.

Lengan Sakura begetar, begitu juga dengan tubuhnya. Tetesan bening itu meluncur bebas diatas pipi Sakura.

Gadis itu menangis...

Sasuke tersadar, spontan mundur selangkah dari tubuh Sakura. Melepaskan kecupan dari bibirnya. _Onyx_nya menatap terkejut, tak percaya akan tindakan nekat yang Sakura ambil.

"Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura memandang Sasuke nanar. "Kenapa kau melepaskannya?"

"Padahal aku telah memberikan ciuman pertama ku untuk mu." Sakura menunduk. "Bukankah dulu kau pernah mengakatannya pada ku?"

Sasuke tak bergeming, pikirannya melayang pada kejadian beberapa tahun silam.

**Flashback**

.

"Sasuke-_kun_, apa kau pernah merasakan ciuman?"

Bocah yang dipanggil Sasuke itu mengangguk. "Setiap pagi aku selalu dicium oleh _Kaa-san_."

Gadis kecil bersuari merah muda itu menggeleng. Seraya memegang bibir mungilnya. "Bukan, maksud ku ciuman disini."

Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya yang sedang membersihkan bola Basket, kemudian menoleh hanya untuk melihat objek apa yang gadis _pinky_ itu maksud.

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke cepat. "Menurut ku ciuman di bibir hanya boleh dilakukan oleh orang dewasa."

"Benarkah?" tanya gadis itu. Haruno Sakura. "Apa kau akan memberikannya pada semua orang?"

Sasuke terkejut. "Tentu saja tidak."

"Kenapa?" Sakura nampak penasaran dengan jawaban Sasuke.

"Karena ciuman di bibir, apalagi ciuman pertama di bibir..." Sasuke menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan. "Hanya diberikan pada orang yang kau cintai."

"Seperti _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

"Berarti aku boleh memberikannya pada _Kaa-san _dan _Tou-san_? Karena aku sangat mencintai mereka." ucap Sakura dengan wajah berseri.

"Terserah." jawab Sasuke asal.

Sakura mendekati Sasuke, membantunya untuk membersihkan bola Basket. "Kalau Sasuke-_kun_? Kau akan memberikan ciuman pertama mu pada siapa?"

"Tentu saja wanita yang akan mendampingi hidup ku. Istri yang ku cintai." jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Apakah aku?" Sakura mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke. "Aku akan selalu mendampingi Sasuke-_kun_, kok!"

Sasuke tak menjawab, ia lebih memilih diam dan melanjuti kegiatannya. Karena ia merasa pembicaraan ini masih belum pantas untuk anak usia sepuluh tahun seperti mereka.

.

**End of Flashback**

~M|Y|B~

Sakura mengusap peluh yang ada di keningnya, salahkan teman-temannya yang menariknya ke dalam lapangan untuk berlatih. Padahal _mood_nya sedang buruk hari ini.

Sakura terus berlari, menangkap bola dan men_drible_nya dengan lihai. Tak perlu kemampuan lebih bagi Sakura untuk melempar bola Basket dari jarak jauh kearah _ring_, ia sudah biasa, dan sudah mahir.

Menoleh pada teman-temannya dengan senyum mengembang, Sakura segera mengambil bola _orange_ itu dan kembali melemparnya kearah teman yang satu tim dengannya dalam berlatih.

"_Minna-san_!" panggil Ino dari pinggir lapangan. "Bisa kesini sebentar?"

Semuanya segera menghentikan permainan mereka, kemudian menghampiri Ino dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kita punya tambahan waktu untuk berlatih." ujar Ino dengan seulas senyum tipis.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto. Seolah tersadari dari sesuatu, _sapphire_ itu menatap Ino dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Jangan-jangan..."

Ino mengangguk. "Kita akan langsung menghadapi musuh di pertandingan _final_."

"_NANI_?!" semua anggota nampak terkejut. Entah senang ataupun tak setuju dengan informasi yang baru mereka dengar.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Kiba nampak tidak setuju. "Itu artinya kita langsung menghadapi lawan yang sulit, kan?"

"Bukankah itu bagus?" tanya Shikamaru malas. "Berarti kita tak harus menghadapi tim lain."

"Semuanya, dengarkan!" sergah Ino dengan suara naik satu oktaf. "Aku baru menerima lembaran ini dari Bee-_sensei_ tadi pagi."

"Lalu kemana _sensei_ sekarang?" tanya Kiba.

"Dia bersama Hinata sedang mengurus perlengkapan kita." jawab Ino cepat. "Ingin ku bacakan intinya?"

Semuanya mengangguk cepat.

"Pihak Amerika mengatakan, bahwa mereka menaruh tim Jepang di tingkat _final_ dengan beberapa pertimbangan..." Ino menarik nafas dalam sebelum kembali berucap.

"... Mereka melihat potensi yang dimiliki tim Jepang diatas rata-rata dari tim Basket negara lain. Maka dari itu mereka menempatkan kita di tingkat _final_, bukankah itu menguntungkan?"

"Merepotkan!" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Itu berarti kita harus lebih banyak berlatih, bosan!"

"_Baka_!" Ino menjitak kepala Naruto. "Apa kau tidak mau mengunjungi tanah kelahiran mu?"

Naruto tersentak kaget, begitu juga Sakura, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru yang merupakan orang yang mengetahui asal Naruto. "Itu berarti..."

"Kita akan bertanding di London, bukan di Amerika." Ino tersenyum lebar. "Dan aku akan kembali mengunjungi rumah ku, senangnya~"

"EHH? Jadi Naruto asli orang London?" tanya anggota lain kaget. "Dan Ino-_san_ sempat tinggal di London, dan punya rumah disana?"

Naruto menunjukan cengiran khasnya, sedangkan Ino hanya dapat tersenyum manis.

"Dengan begitu, kita tak perlu repot mencari orang untuk berbicara bahasa Inggris, karena dalam tim kita pun sudah mempunyai dua orang yang pernah melihat Londong secara langsung!"

"APA KATA MU?"

.

Sakura kembali menghela nafas dalam langkah menuju rumahnya. Gadis itu masih berpenampilan tomboy seperti biasa, jaket merah, celana _jeans_, dengan sepatu _kets_ putih. Ah, tak lupa tas slempang cokelat yang bertengger di bahunya.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya kesana-sini, ternyata ia pulang lebih lama dari biasanya. Terbukti karena kini langit sudah sepenuhnya gelap.

"_Tadaima_." ucap Sakura seraya memasuki rumahnya.

"_Okaerinasai_, Sakura." Mebuki menyambutnya dengan hangat. "Kenapa pulang telat?"

"Aku membantu Ino membereskan gudang klub, _Kaa-san_." jawab Sakura seraya menaiki tangga.

"Sudah makan?" tanya Mebuki, lagi.

Sakura mengangguk. Kemudian memasuki kamarnya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" gumam Mebuki heran saat melihat anak semata wayangnya bersikap aneh.

~M|Y|B~

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya, matanya mengerjap perlahan saat merasa bahwa ponselnya bergetar dan mengeluarkan bunyi lagu _familiar_ di telinganya.

"_Moshi-moshi_..." sahut Sakura dengan suara parau khas orang yang baru bangun tidur.

"Hn." jawab orang diseberang sana. "Lapangan latihan biasa, satu jam dari sekarang, ku tunggu."

Mata Sakura membulat sempurna. "H-halo? Sasuke-_kun_, apa maksud—"

Tut.

Sakura mendengus kesal, padahal hari ini adalah hari libur. Apa Bee-_sensei_ setega itu menyuruh mereka latihan pada tanggal merah seperti sekarang?

Tak ingin berdiam lama, Sakura segera meninggalkan tempat tidurnya. Dengan handuk yang bertengger di bahu gadis Haruno itu memasuki kamar mandi guna membersihkan tubuhnya.

.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura jutek saat ia sampai pada lapangan tempat dimana tim mereka berlatih.

Sasuke melemparkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang pada Sakura, spontan gadis itu menangkapnya dengan sedikit oleng karena beban dari kotak itu yang lumayan berat.

"Apa ini?" kekesalan Sakura semakin menjadi. "Ku kira aku ini kuli, ya?"

"Sudah bawa saja, kita disuruh Ino untuk membawa barang-barang ini ke gudang klub." Sasuke berjalan santai seraya membawa kotak yang lebih besar daripada kotak Sakura.

"Tapi aku sudah membantunya kemarin!" Sakura masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. "Aku tak mau! Lebih baik aku pulang dari pada membantu mu!"

Sasuke berhenti, kemudian menoleh pada Sakura. _Onyx _itu menatap jengkel pada Sakura. "Kau kenapa, sih?"

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau membantu, titik!" Sakura menaruh asal kotak tersebut.

_Onyx_ Sasuke yang semula memandang wajah Sakura, kini turun kebawah. Atau lebih tepatnya daerah _vital_ Sakura. "Kau lagi datang bulan, ya?"

Wajah Sakura spontan memerah mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Ia tahu pemuda itu sengaja berkata hanya untuk menjahilinya. "Sudah diam!"

Mengambil kembali kotak berukuran sedang yang sebelumnya ia taruh, Sakura berjalan mendahului Sasuke seraya menggerutu. "Ino-_pig_! Padahal kemarin aku sudah membantu mu, bodoh, bodoh, bodohhh!"

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, tersenyum geli dengan tingkah Sakura yang menurutnya sangat lucu dan menggemasnya. Bibirnya pun tertarik sedikit lebih lebar dibuatnya.

.

"Sudah, kan?" tanya Sakura saat ia menaruh kotak terakhir disudut gudang. "Aku ingin cepat pulang dan tidur."

"Hn." jawaban singkat dari Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau menghalangi aku, sih?" tanya Sakura sebal saat Sasuke terus menghalai jalannya.

Perlahan, Sasuke mendekati Sakura. Seringai lebar telah terpasang jelas diwajah tampan sang Uchiha. _Onyx_nya pun menatap nakal kearah Sakura, dan bagian tertentu dari gadis itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_, jangan berbuat macam-macam." Sakura mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Salah tingkat karena Sasuke terus memandangannya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Tidak akan." jawab Sasuke. Sakura dapat bernafas lega.

"Aku akan membuat mu lebih berdebar dari yang kemarin." kalimat ambigu itu sukses membuat Sakura menegang. Wajahnya memucat, ia memiliki firasat buruk akan hal ini.

Sakura kini terpojok pada dinding. Selangkah lagi, Sasuke akan berada tepat dihadapannya.

Dan... kini tangan Sasuke sukses menyentuh dinding bercat putih itu, menghimpit Sakura antara dinding dengan lengan kekarnya.

Pikiran Sakura melayang pada kejadian beberapa hari lalu, pikirannya pun juga melayang pada apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke setelah ini.

Sasuke meminimalisir jarak wajahnya mereka, kedua tangannya pun terangkat untuk menangkup wajah Sakura. Mengelus perlahan pipi kenyal gadis itu.

5 centimeter.

"Kalau begini, lebih berdebar tidak?" tanya Sasuke pelan. _Onyx_nya menatap dalam _emerald _Sakura.

Sakura seakan berhenti bernafas saat ia merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke disekitar wajah dan lehernya. _Emerald_nya memandang _onyx_ Sasuke dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Bahkan, debaran jantung mu dapat terdengar."

Sakura meneguk ludahnya.

"Ah, kau sedang gugup ternyata." Sasuke memperlebar seringainya. "Bagaimana kalau kita lebih dekatkan lagi?"

5 cm...

4 cm...

3 cm...

2 cm...

1 cm...

"Tidak!"

Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke, menyebabkan pemuda itu sedikit tersungkur dan menjauh dari dirinya.

Sasuke tak menyerah, ia kembali berjalan mendekati Sakura. Namun keberuntungan tidak berpihak padanya saat ini.

Hingga pada akhirnya sang Uchiha bungsu menginjak sebuah kaleng cat yang sudah kosong, menyebabkan kaleng itu menggelinding dan mengurangi keseimbangan Sasuke, hingga...

BRUKKK!

Sasuke menindih Sakura, hingga wajah mereka sangat dekat.

Tak ingin membuang kesempatan, Sasuke segera mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. Meminimalis jarak diantara mereka.

Hingga kedua bibir itu bertemu, berciuman tanpa nafsu birahi diantara mereka. Ciuman tulus dari kedua remaja itu, seolah ingin menghantarkan perasaan masing-masing.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, menatap wajah Sakura yang sendu. Gadis itu tetap bungkam, sama sekali tak menunjukan reaksi apapun.

"Sakura..."

"... Aku—"

"Juga mencintai mu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sakura tersenyum manis, membuat Sasuke terbius olehnya.

"Apakah ini..." gumam Sasuke tak jelas.

"Hm? Apa?" Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya. Tersenyum simpul pada pemuda dihadapannya.

Ah, bahkan sang Uchiha dapat membuat Sakura berubah menjadi gadis lembut seperti ini.

~M|Y|B~

"Sasuke-_kun_, ini." Sakura menyodorkan sebuah handuk dan sebotol air mineral.

"Hn."

Ini adalah minggu pertama hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura, dimana mereka akan mengeluarkan sifat berbeda seratus delapan puruh derajat saat mereka sedang berdua ataupun berkencan.

Sasuke yang bersifat dingin, akan menjadi lembut dan perduli pada saat ia bersama Sakura.

Dan Sakura yang bersifat tomboy, akan menjadi gadis lembut dan selalu bersifat manis.

"Hey, Sasuke."

Sasuke menoleh, mendapati sahabat pirangnya tengah memandang mereka intens.

"Akhir-akhir ini ku lihat kau selalu bersama Sakura-chan." ucap Naruto. _Sapphire_nya menatap tajam seolah ia sedang menginterogasi seorang koruptor. "Kalian pacaran?"

Rona merah hinggap diwajah Sasuke maupun Sakura. Sasuke segera memalingkan mukanya, dan Sakura lebih memilih untuk menunduk.

'_Heboh jika si bodoh ini tahu.'_ batin Sasuke melirik Naruto sekilas. _'Aku tak ingin menjadi merepotkan.'_

'_Apa aku mengaku saja?'_ pikir Sakura tetap dengan menunduk. _'Bagaimana pun Naruto adalah sahabat dekat ku, dia pasti bisa memahaminya.'_

"Naruto, kenapa kau menganggu mereka?"

Ketiga pasang mata itu melirik ke kanan, kearah seorang gadis yang mirip seperti _Barbie_. "Ino?"

"Naruto, kenapa kau menganggu mereka?" Ino mengulang pertanyaannya. _Aquamarine_nya menatap jahil dan penuh kemenangan pada kedua insan yang sedang salah tingkah itu. "Kau menganggu acara mereka, lho."

"J-jadi?" Naruto tergagap. "Kalian sudah memiliki hubungan khusus?"

Sakura semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya. Sedangkan Sasuke lebih memilih untuk bersikap acuh tak acuh. "Bukan urusan mu, _baka_."

Wajah Naruto nampak berseri, senyum lebar mengembang diwajahnya. "Hei, hei! Jangan lupa pajak pacarannya!"

Ino _sweatdrop_, begitu juga dengan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Sehabis latihan, di kedai ramen, wa-jib!" perintah Naruto sok menjadi bos.

Sasuke menghela nafas, kalau sudah begini sahabatnya itu takkan bisa dihalangi. Pikirannya pun melayang pada isi dompet yang ia bawa saat ini.

Sasuke melirik Sakura, mencoba berkomunikasi melewati pandangan mereka.

'_Kalau uang ku tak cukup, ku pinjam uang mu ya.'_ Sasuke memelas.

Sakura menatap remeh Sasuke. _'Beginikah keadaan ekonomi sang Uchiha bungsu, eh?'_

_Onyx _Sasuke membulat. _'H-hei! Aku hanya lupa membawa credit card ku!'_

'_Ternyata seorang Sasuke bisa lupa juga?'_ Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya sakarstik.

"Bahkan mereka sudah bisa saling tatap di depan kita semua, ya."

Sasuke dan Sakura memberikan _deathglare_ mereka, menatap Kiba sang pelaku yang memasang wajah _innocent_nya.

"K-kenapa kalian semua disini?" tanya Sakura berusaha mengalihkan perhatian.

"Karena kami melihat pemandangan yang lebih menarik dan langka disini." jawab Neji datar. Senyum jahil terlukis diwajah _stoic_nya.

"Bahkan Bee-_sensei_ juga tertarik dengan pemandangannya." sambung Shikamaru. "Bukan begitu, _sensei_?"

"_Yeah_~" jawab Bee dengan gaya _rapper_nya.

Kedua insan yang sedang di goda itupun salah tingkah, mereka merutuki Ino yang merupakan biang keladi dari semua ini.

'_Awas kau pig!'_

~M|Y|B~

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau sudah pulang?"

Sasuke mengangguk, berdua saja dengan Karin dirumah membuat _mood_nya berubah. Bagaimana pun Karin adalah mantan kekasihnya, tak bisa ia berikap biasa dengan mudah.

"Bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Sakura?" tanya Karin. Matanya yang terbungkus kacamata menatap jahil Sasuke.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Sasuke. Kini lengannya tergerak untuk menekan remote televisi.

"Tentu saja Itachi." Karin tersenyum menang saat melihat rona merah diwajah Sasuke. "Dia menitipkan ini padaku, dan menyuruh mu untuk memberikannya pada Sakura."

"Ah, untuk Naruto juga." Karin melemparkan kotak kecil bewarna cokelat untuk sang sepupu pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menerima pemberian Karin, sebelah alisnya terangkat. Mencoba menerka apa isi dibalik kotak merah dengan pita merah muda dan kotak kecil bewarna cokelat tersebut.

"Jadi, bagaimana hubungan kalian?" tanya Karin membuka kembali topik awal.

"Lebih baik kau urusi hubungan mu sendiri, Karin." jawab Sasuke acuh.

"Hubungan ku?" Karin seolah berpikir. "Aa, hubungan kami sangat baik, bahkan kami sudah bertunangan."

Sasuke tersedak _mocca_nya sendiri. "Tunangan?"

Karin mengangguk. "Saat Fugaku-_tousan_ dan Mikoto-_kaasan_ kemari."

"Kenapa dia tidak mengabari ku?" sungguh, saat ini Sasuke ingin sekali menjambak rambut Itachi.

"Tanya saja pada Itachi." Karin menjulurkan lidahnya. "Ah, sepertinya aku akan segera mempunyai adik ipar."

"Baik-baik." Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya. "Karin _nee-chan_."

.

.

.

**Bersambung di chapter depan...**

.

**Hahh~ chapter tujuh selesai! :3**

**Oke, aku tahu chapter ini sedikit lebih pendek dari yang biasanya, tolong Reader jangan bunuh aku ya (_-_/)**

.

**Apakah Reader puas dengan kejutannya? Atau bahkan Reader gak tau kejutannya apa, ya? **

**Kejutannya itu, SasuSaku sudah jadian, lho! ^^ Bagi ku itu adalah sebuah kejutan, tapi entah bagi Reader, hihi ^^"**

**Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku minta maaf pada Reader **** karena untuk adegan 'kissing' yang menurut ku sangat mengecewakan... Beneran deh, aku gak lihai buat adegan seperti itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Pikiran aneh yang aku punya menuntut untuk diadakan adegan itu \u.u/**

.

**Ini balasan reviewnya ^^ :**

**AcaAzuka Yuri chan : **

Hmm... gimana ngomongnya ya? ==a**  
**Memang, awalnya Sakura agak sungkan ngomong ke Sasuke, saat Sakura minta ajarin Sasuke pun ia terpaksa (karena disini Sakura gak jago Matematika) dan hanya kebetulan karena Sasuke bermalam dirumahnya ^^**  
**Makasih sudah RnR ^^

AnnisaHM :

Iya, ini sudah update. ^^ RnR lagi ya? ^^

mako-chan :

Mungkin ralat sedikit yah, bukan Shino tapi Shion "^^v  
Makasih sudah review, RnR lagi ya? ^^

dee-chaan :

Ini sudah update ^^ Makasih buat RnRnya, jangan bosan-bosan ya ^^v  
Kalau untuk ending, itu masih jadi rahasia Author buat dijadiin surprise buat Readernya ^^

**karimahbgz** :

Hahaha, itu memang favorite aku, memotong pas crusial momen ^^v  
Ini udah update, makasih karena udah terus RnR, jangan bosan-bosan ya ^^

.

**(Untuk Flamer, kalau kalian ingin mem-flame. Tolong jangan flame character yang udah dibuat Kishi-sensei ya! Tapi flame fanficnya. ^^**

**Dan akan lebih berharga jika Flamer-**_**san**_** memberikan flamenya dengan bahasa yang baik.)**

.

**Maaf kalau fanficnya membuat kalian bingung (atau garing?) ^^"**

.

**Boleh minta reviewnya? \(*u*)/**

.

**Salam,**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author © Hanamiru**

**Pairing : SasuSaku|MenmaSaku**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo's, mungkin OOC, EYD, Garing, dan teman-temannya**

**Summary :**

"Ah, Sakura-_san_. Perkenalkan ini Samui, asisten ku. Dan Samui, perkenalkan ini Sakura, anggota tim Basket Jepang yang besok akan melawan kita."/"Oh, Sakura. Perkenalkan, aku Samui. Manager tim Basket London."/"Ya, aku adalah mentor dari tim Basket London, seperti Bee-_san_."/_'Oh Kami-sama, dia manis.'_/"Sakura."/"Sasuke-_kun_? Ngapain kamu disini?"/

**\^0^Happy Reading^0^/**

.

.

.

...

"Sasuke, kau tak berniat untuk melamar ku, kan?" tanya Naruto _to the point _saat ia menerima sebuah kotak cokelat dari Sasuke. "Kau sungguh romatis~"

Sasuke yang mendengarnya, mau tak mau menjitak kepala pirang sang sahabat. "_Baka_! Itu dari sepupu mu!"

"Karin?" tebak Naruto. "Apa dia yang ingin melamar ku?"

"Dasar bodoh." ucap Sasuke datar. "Buka saja jika kau penasaran."

Naruto mulai menuruti ucapan Sasuke,l engan_ tan_nya bergerak untuk membuka kotak cokelat tersebut, menerka-nerka apa isi di dalamnya. "Semoga kupon gratis Ramen paman Teuchi." gumamnya berharap.

Sakura yang berada disana terkejut dengan isi yang ada di kotaknya. "Naruto..."

Alis Naruto sedikit bertaut, heran melihat sebuah surat yang sudah dibungkus se-mini mungkin. "Undangan?"

Kini _emerald_ Sakura dan _sapphire_ Naruto serempak melirik kearah Sasuke, menatap pemuda dengan pribadi kalem itu intens. "Kau bercanda?"

"Entahlah." Sasuke mengendikan bahunya. "Aku hanya menyuruh mereka untuk cepat menikah dan punya anak."

"Kenapa?!" tanya Naruto. "Kau terlalu memberi mereka kenikmatan, _baka_."

Pipi Sakura bersemu, ia tahu apa maksud dari 'kenikmatan' yang dikatakan Naruto. Itu perbincangan pria, bukan untuk seorang gadis sepertinya.

"Dan kenapa pestanya seminggu lagi? Mereka sungguh tidak sabar." Naruto terus dengan celotehannya. Tak memperdulikan kedua sahabatnya yang tengah mengacuhkannya.

~M|Y|B~

Sasuke hampir saja keluar dari _image cool_nya. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini tengah berdiri sosok wanita yang menurutnya lebih anggun daripada bidadari manapun.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau kenapa?"

Kelopak itu masih tak berkedip, sekali lagi _onyx_nya memandang lekat tubuh ramping itu dari atas hingga bawah dengan intens. "Cantik."

"Apa?" Sakura mendekatkan telinganya pada Sasuke.

Tadinya, Sasuke hendak menjemput Sakura untuk acara pernikahan Itachi dan Karin yang dilaksanakan petang ini. Pemuda Uchiha itu sengaja datang lebih awal ke rumah Sakura hanya untuk sedikit berlama-lama pada sang gadis.

Namun perkiraannya salah, Sakura telah siap dan menunggunya. Dengan dress hijau tua selutut dan sepatu dengan hak yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Ah, tak lupa hiasan rambut berbentuk cherry yang dulu sempat pemuda Uchiha itu berikan.

Sederhana namun menawan? Mungkin Sasuke akan menjawab "Ya!" kalau saja sang gadis tidak ada disini.

"Hn." hanya itu jawaban yang Sasuke berikan kemudian berjalan kearah mobilnya seraya menggandeng tangan mungil sang gadis.

.

"Hai Sakura-_chan_." sapa Karin saat Sasuke dan Sakura telah sampai di pestanya.

"H-halo, Karin-_san_, Itachi-_niisan_." Sakura tersenyum kikuk pada sepasang Suami-Istri itu. "K-kalian nampak serasi."

"_Arigatou_ Sakura-_chan_~" Itachi mengerling nakal pada gadis merah muda itu. "Kau dan Sasu-_chan _juga serasi."

Dan berkat perkataannya pun sebuah kaleng sukses mendarat diatas kepala si sulung Uchiha itu. "Berhenti memanggil ku seperti itu!"

"Kau..." geram Itachi.

"Sudahlah, Itachi-_kun_." ucap Karin menengahi. "Kalian berdua kalau bertemu pasti seperti itu terus."

Sakura hanya dapat tersenyum maklum, kedua kakak beradik Uchiha itu memang selalu seperti ini jika bertemu. Dan dia sudah tak asing lagi jika saja Sasuke berbuat seperti itu pada sang kakak.

"_Ne_, Sakura-_chan_." Karin memulai percakapan. "Tadi Naruto sudah datang bersama seorang gadis Hyuuga, apa mereka punya hubungan khusus?"

Kalimat terakhir yang Karin ucapkan sukses membuat perhatian Sasuke teralih. Mendengar nama sang sahabat serta gadis yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik, timbul sebuah perasaan senang di benaknya.

"Hubungan khusus?" Sakura nampak berpikir. "Mereka memang dekat sih, tapi aku tidak tahu."

"Berdoa saja itu memang terjadi." gumam Sasuke. "Dengan begitu, Hinata tidak perlu sakit hati lagi gara-gara si bodoh itu."

"Sudah mendapat pasangan rupanya."

Itachi, Sasuke, Karin, maupun Sakura menoleh. Mendapati sosok pria jabrik dengan rambut biru dongkernya yang sama dengan Sasuke. _Sapphire_nya menatap kalem Itachi seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Menma..." gumam Itachi. "Menma kah?"

"Sudah melupakan ku?" Menma mendekat kearah Itachi. "Wahai teman lama."

Sakura menarik lengan baju Sasuke pelan. "Sasuke-_kun_, siapa dia?"

"Menma, teman sekolah Itachi waktu SMP." jawab Sasuke singkat.

Dan percakapan kedua teman lama itu pun tak bisa di hindari. Sakura masih setia berada disamping pemudanya, tanpa gadis musim semi itu sadari sepasang _sapphire_ tengah meliriknya dalam diam.

~M|Y|B~

Tak terasa satu bulan telah berlalu. Dan disinilah mereka, di ruangan klub kebanggaan mereka. Dengan pakaian bebas karena ini masih pagi hari saat jam mata pelajaran kuliah belum dimulai.

Suasana disana nampak hening, hanya terdengar suara gesekan kertas saat lengan mulus Ino dan Hinata membagikannya.

"Besok?" gumam Neji. "Kau tidak salah?"

Merasa ditanyai, Bee mengeluarkan suaranya. "Yo!"

"Akhirnya, bisa ke London secara gratis!" Ino memekik pelan yang dihadiahi tatapan aneh dari seluruh anggota yang ada disana.

"Persiapkan mental, stamina, dan keuangan kalian hari ini." ucap Bee seraya mengambil cangkir berisi kopi, kemudian meneguknya.

"Keuangan? Bukankah gratis?" tanya Kiba yang nampak tidak setuju.

Bee menjitak kepala jabrik Kiba dengan tongkat pengki yang tak sengaja tergeletak di dekatnya. "Apa kau tidak ingin jajan disana, hah?!"

"Auw!" ringis Kiba seraya memegangi kepalanya. "Tentu saja mau, _sensei_!"

"Berarti kita tidak latihan hari ini?" tanya Sasuke kalem. Ia berdiri menyandar pada dinding dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukan dalam saku celana jeansnya.

Bee mengangguk cepat. "Kau memang pintar, Sasuke!"

"Apakah sudah selesai?"

Semua pasang mata menaruh perhatiannya pada sosok remaja merah muda. Mimik wajah remaja itu sudah tertekuk dan kusut.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?" tanya Ino heran dengan sikap sahabatnya pagi ini.

Dengan bersidekap, Sakura menjawab. "Kau tahu? Aku belum mengerjakan tugas Asuma-_sensei_ sama sekali."

"Hei Sakura." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya heran. "Apa gunanya si Sasuke untuk mu?"

"Dia?" Sakura menunjuk Sasuke tepat di pangkal hidung pemuda itu. "Dia sangat pelit."

"Aku tidak pelit, bahkan aku bersedia mengajari mu." Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Harusnya kau tahu, eksak adalah musuh terbesar ku!"

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu ternganga lebar. Bukan, bukan karena sepasang kekasih itu bertengkar di hadapan mereka karena itu sudah menjadi hal yang wajar beberapa minggu ini, namun...

"Seorang Uchiha bersedia mengajar?" kalimat _innocent_ Kiba sukses mewakili pikiran setiap orang yang ada disana.

Sasuke menatap tajam Kiba. "_Urusai_."

.

"Senangnya~" Sakura tersenyum manis seraya memeluk dirinya sendiri. "Besok kita akan ke London!"

Sasuke yang berjalan beriringan dengan Sakura pun hanya tersenyum tipis. _Onyx_nya tak henti memperhatikan gadis musim semi disampingnya.

"Kita bertanding besok lusa, kan?" tanya Sakura. "Berarti kita punya waktu sehari untuk berjalan-jalan, benar?"

"_Baka_." Sasuke memegang pucuk kepala Sakura. "Itu digunakan untuk persiapan tim."

"Berarti gak bisa?" nada ucapan Sakura nampak kecewa.

"Setelah bertanding, kita punya waktu satu minggu untuk _refresh_." Sasuke mulai mengamit tangan mungil Sakura dan menggenggamnya. "Dan saat itu, aku janji kita akan berkeliling London."

Mendengar penuturan sang pemuda, mata Sakura nampak berbinar. "Benarkah?"

Sasuke memberikan anggukan singkat serta senyum tipis sebagai jawabannya.

~M|Y|B~

"Berarti semuanya sudah lengkap?" tanya Bee memastikan semua anggotanya lengkap.

"SUDAH, _SENSEI_!" jawab mereka semua kompak.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita naik sekarang!" intruksi Bee seraya memasuki sebuah tempat bertuliskan _Konoha's International Airport_.

Semua anggota mengikuti sang guru dari belakang, wajah mereka nampak berseri. Perbincangan diantara mereka pun tak dapat dihindari.

"London~ London~ ingin ku kesana~" Kiba mulai bersenandung. "London~ London~ pergi menyusulnya~"

"Big Ben, aku dataaang~!" pekik Ino pelan. "Banyak hal yang ingin aku lakukan disana, apa kau mau menemani ku, Sakura?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Ino, Sakura nampak berpikir. "Um... boleh saja, lagi pula aku ingin melihat bagaimana bentuk rumah mu, aku juga ingin bertemu dengan Inoichi-_jiisan_ dan Charolina-_baasan_."

Mendengar nama sang Ibu, _aquamarine_ Ino mendadak redup. "_Kaa-san _sudah lama meninggal, Sakura."

"E-eh?" Sakura nampak terkejut. _Emerald_nya menatap Ino penuh sesal. "_G-gomenasai _Ino, a-aku tidak tahu."

"Tidak apa." Ino kembali tersenyum. "Lagi pula beliau akan senang saat aku mengunjungi pemakamannya nanti."

"Aku akan menemani mu, _Pig_!" ujar Sakura. "Aku juga ingin memberikan salam padanya."

.

Suasana di dalam Pesawat nampak tenang, lampu yang di redupkan serta pendingin yang dinyalakan dengan tekanan standar seolah mengundang para penumpang untuk tidur dalam perjalanannya.

Namun tidak dengan penumpang bernomor bangku 57 ini.

"Sasuke-_kun_, berhenti membaca Novel itu."

"..."

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ayolah, ini saatnya untuk kita bersenang-senang."

"Hn."

"Baik-baik! Aku menyerah, oke?" akhirnya Sakura menyerah dan segera membelakangi Sasuke. Menatap kumpulan awan putih dari jendela pesawat yang saat ini ia dan teman-temannya naiki.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, _onyx_ itu melirik Sakura dengan kilatan humor yang tinggi, bibir tipisnya membentuk sebuah senyum tipis. Bukan, lebih tepatnya itu adalah sebuah seringai kemenangan.

Gadis Haruno itu tak tahu, bahwa sang Uchiha tengah berada pada tingkat humor yang tinggi sekarang.

~M|Y|B~

"Haruno Sakura."

Senyum tipis tercetak pada wajah kalemnya saat pemuda itu merapalkan sebuah nama. Nama yang akhir-akhir ini terus membayanginya.

"_Sir_, _are you okay_?" tanya seorang remaja dengan wajah khawatir melihat sang pelatih yang terus tersenyum tanpa sebab.

"A-ah, _fine_." balas pemuda itu. "Bagaimana dengan latihannya,Samui?"

"Apa sejak tadi kau tidak memperhatikan?" tanya Samui jengkel. "Mereka latihan dengan keras, ku rasa itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

Pemuda yang ternyata Menma tersebut mengangguk paham. "Disaat seperti ini kita harus me_refresh_ tubuh, bukan terus memacunya dengan berlatih."

"Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan?" tanya gadis keturunan Jepang-Belanda itu sebal karena mentornya terlalu berbelit-belit.

"Bagaimana kalau istirahat di _Cafe_ biasa?" Menma mengerling.

"Oh, okay-okay." Samui menanggapi sekenanya. "_I won't help you if you forget to take your money_."

"Ya, ya, ya. _Calm down baby_." jawab Menma enteng.

.

"Kau punya sebuah_ Cafe_?" tanya Kiba takjub saat tak sengaja mendengar perbincangan Naruto dengan Ino.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kesana?" Bee menghampiri Naruto. "Jadi kita tidak perlu mencari tempat makan lagi."

"Aku yakin pasti kau akan memberi kami diskon, atau gratis?" sahut Kiba masih dengan kekehannya.

"Tidak, tidak." Naruto menggeleng. "Kau tahu itu akan membuat ku bangkrut, Kiba."

"Jadi?" tanya Kiba penuh harap.

Naruto nampak berpikir. "Mungkin hanya ku beri diskon 50 persen, jadi kalian hanya membayarnya setengah."

"Wahh, kau tampak dermawan Naruto!" puji Ino seraya tersenyum senang.

~|M|Y|B~

"Naruto! _Cafe_ mu sungguh ramai!" pekik Kiba dan Ino bersamaan. Mereka takjub melihat _Cafe_ Uzumaki yang nampak minimalis dan elegan disaat yang bersamaan.

Mereka pun segera melenggang masuk kedalam _Cafe_ milik keluarga Naruto. Para pelayan yang menyambut mereka langsung tersenyum lebar saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"_Long time no see, Mr. Naruto._" sapa pelayan itu seraya membungkuk hormat. "Tuan Minato dan nona Kushina akan senang melihat anda."

"Ah, kau bisa saja, Shiho." Naruto ikut tersenyum. Pelayan bernama Shiho itu memalingkan wajahnya yang merona saat melihat senyum Naruto.

"Terlihat sekali bahwa ia menyukai si bodoh itu, eh?" gumam Sakura.

"Kau benar Sakura, tak ku sangka dia ada yang suka juga. Ku kira hanya Hinata." bisik Ino seraya tertawa pelan.

.

"Selamat makan!" salam seluruh anggota basket Jepang seraya menautkan kedua telapak tangan mereka.

"Naruto, ini sungguh enak!" seru Ino seraya memasukan beberapa potong daging sapi kedalam mulutnya.

Naruto menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya. "Kau terlalu berlebihan, Ino."

"T-tapi benar apa y-yang Ino-_chan_ katakan." gumam Hinata dengan wajah berseri. "I-ini sungguh enak, Naruto-_kun_."

Mereka terus menghabiskan acara makan mereka dengan santai, sesekali bersenda gurau dan saling mengejek hingga menghasilkan gelak tawa dari beberapa anggotanya. Namun kegiatan itu mendadak berhenti saat Sakura berdiri dengan wajah yang sedikit pucat.

"Kau mau kemana, Sakura?" tanya Ino saat menyadari kejanggalan sahabatnya.

"S-sepertinya aku harus ke toilet, yah toilet." Sakura berusaha untuk tersenyum. "Aku permisi dulu."

Semua yang ada disana mengangguk, kecuali Sasuke yang melihat gelagat aneh gadis itu. _Obsidian_nya terus mengekor sampai sosok Sakura hilang di tengah kerumunan orang.

"Aku permisi." Sasuke beridiri dan menyusul Sakura.

"Aku yakin mereka sedang dalam masalah." gumam Bee yang sudah tak asing lagi dengan dua orang anak didiknya itu.

.

Sakura melangkah dengan cepat, perasaannya sudah semakin buruk. _'Aku harap jangan sekarang, jangan sekarang!'_

GREP!

Langkah Sakura berhenti, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menahan tangannya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hm?" Sasuke masih tetap menunggu jawaban sang gadis.

"Tentu saja toilet." jawab Sakura dengan gestur tubuh tak nyaman.

"Ada yang salah?" tanya Sasuke. Merasa tak yakin akan jawaban Sakura.

"Iya! Ah, maksud ku tidak!" wajah Sakura semakin memucat. "Ku mohon, aku harus segera ke toilet."

Sasuke bergeming.

"Sasuke-_kun_, ku mohon~" Sakura hendak menangis.

"Tidak sebelum kau memberikan alasan yang logis." ujar Sasuke cepat.

Wajah Sakura mendadak merah padam. _'Apakah aku harus mengatakannya?'_

"Kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya, ini urusan perempuan!" ucap Sakura dengan wajah yang semakin merah.

"Perlu." sergah Sasuke cepat.

Sakura menyeringai, ia yakin Sasuke takkan berkutik setelah mendengar alasannya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Cepat kemari, akan ku bisikkan."

Seolah terhipnotis, Sasuke menurut dan mendekati Sakura.

Sakura menyimpan seringainya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sasuke.

"Aku sedang menstruasi dan aku harus menggantinya sekarang." bisik Sakura pelan dengan nada yang emm... Aneh.

BLUSH!

"Kau puas, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura sengaja saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang memerah.

Sasuke balas tersenyum. _'Satu sama.'_

.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas lega, akhirnya ia dapat menggantinya dengan yang baru setelah melewati sang Uchiha bungsu.

BRUKK!

"A-ah, _sorry_." ucap Sakura saat menyadari barang bawaan orang yang ia tabrak terjatuh.

"_No problem_." jawab orang itu seraya ikut memunguti barangnya.

Sakura berdiri, hendak memberikan barang yang ia ambil pada pemiliknya. Begitu pula dengan orang yang Sakura tabrak.

"Sakura?" panggil orang tersebut seraya menyebutkan nama sosok gadis di hadapannya. "Sakura, kan?"

"Ya, kau siapa?" tanya Sakura dengan bahasa Jepangnya. Mengingat orang tersebut juga bertanya padanya dengan bahasa Jepang.

"Menma, kau ingat?" tanya orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Menma.

"Menma?" Sakura nampak berpikir. "Uhm... Orang yang waktu itu datang ke pesta pernikahan Itachi-_niisan_?"

Menma mengangguk antusias. "Sebenarnya aku tak terkejut bahwa kau ada di London saat ini, mengingat kau adalah pemain inti tim Basket Jepang."

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" tanya Sakura heran.

"_Mr. Menma_." panggil seseorang yang sukses membuat Menma maupun Sakura terkejut.

"Ah, Samui. Kau sudah selesai rupanya." ujar Menma seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Samui..." gumam Sakura merapalkan nama tersebut. "Samui?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Samui pun menoleh pada Sakura. "Hm?"

"Ah, Sakura-_san_. Perkenalkan ini Samui, asisten ku." Menma tersenyum lebar. "Dan Samui, perkenalkan ini Sakura, anggota tim Basket Jepang yang besok akan melawan kita."

"Melawan?" Sakura semakin tak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Oh, Sakura." Samui ikut tersenyum. "Perkenalkan, aku Samui. Manager tim Basket London."

Sakura tercengang. Kalau Samui adalah Manager tim, berarti Menma...

"Ya, aku adalah mentor dari tim Basket London, seperti Bee-_san_." Menma tersenyum saat melihat wajah Sakura yang menurutnya imut.

'_Oh Kami-sama, dia manis.' _batin Menma takjub melihat Sakura.

"Sakura."

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Sakura segera menoleh dan mendapatkan kekasihnya Sasuke berada di belakangnya. Dengan wajah dingin sekaligus aura yang... Mencekam?

"Sasuke-_kun_?" panggil Sakura dengan ekspresi terkejut. "Ngapain kamu disini?"

"Kita akan berangkat." balas Sasuke datar.

Sakura mengangguk paham, kemudian ia kembali berbalik menghadap Menma dan Samui.

"Aku harus segera kembali." pamit Sakura seraya tersenyum.

"Ya!" Menma tersenyum lebar. "Ku harap pertandingan besok dapat berjalan lancar, Sakura-_san_."

Sakura mengngangguk. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi."

Menma dan Samui mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

"Kau suka padanya?" tanya Samui ketika melihat Sasuke dan Sakura mulai hilang di tikungan koridor _Cafe_.

"Menurut mu?" Menma bertanya balik seraya melirik Samui sekilas.

"Hah, lupakan." Samui mengibaskan tangannya seraya berjalan mendahului Menma.

"H-hei Samui, tunggu! Kau cemburu ya?" Menma berjalan cepat untuk mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Samui.

.

.

.

**Bersambung di chapter depan...**

.

**Hahh~ chapter delapan selesai!**

.

**Maafin aku karena udah biarin fic ini terlantar selama lebih dari sebulan, gomen ne T^T habisnya setelah UN selesai aku malah kehilangan mood dan ide buat nerusin fanfic. Ketika mood muncul dan story sudah jadi malah pulsa modem yang habis, yah jadinya beginilah.**

**Gomen, gomen, gomen kalau hasilnya gak memuaskan. Beginilah kalau mampet tapi dipaksa dan diperas benar-benar. Gomenasai u,u**

.

**Untuk pertandingan Basketnya akan aku usahakan ada di chapter selanjutnya, so jangan bosan-bosan buat stay di fic ini ya! ^^v**

.

**Arigatou buat yang udah review ^^ :**

**hanazono yuri**, **AnnisaHM**, **karikazuka**, **karimahbgz**, mako-chan, dee-chaan, sasusaku, Guest, **Kies**, **AcaAzuka Yuri chan**.

.

**(Untuk Flamer, kalau kalian ingin mem-flame. Tolong jangan flame character yang udah dibuat Kishi-sensei ya! Tapi flame fanficnya. ^^**

**Dan akan lebih berharga jika Flamer-**_**san**_** memberikan flamenya dengan bahasa yang baik.)**

.

**Maaf kalau fanficnya membuat kalian bingung (atau garing?) ^^"**

.

**Boleh minta reviewnya? \(*u*)/**

.

**Salam,**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author © Hanamiru**

**Pairing : SasuSaku|MenmaSaku**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo's, mungkin OOC, EYD, Garing, dan teman-temannya**

**Summary :**

"_Are you ready?_"/"_Yes!_"/"Sial, semuanya telah di hadang!" /"Shikamaru! Cepat lempar bolanya!"/"Lama tidak bertemu, Sasuke-_san_..."/"Heh, kemarin kawan dan sekarang lawan."/"Kita tetap kawan diluar pertandingan."/"Tidak, jaraknya cukup jauh! Dia begitu bodoh!"/"Sasuke-_kun_ hebat! Aku sampai tak berkedip melihatnya."/ "... Setelah ku perhatikan, mereka memiliki kemampuan masing-masing. Jadi aku akan membagi tugas untuk kalian."/"Tugas?"/

**\^0^Happy Reading^0^/**

.

.

.

...

Sakura mengucek matanya, perlahan kelopak itu terbuka dan menampakkan kedua manik _emerald_nya yang nampak indah karena terbiaskan oleh sinar matahari. Hari ini adalah hari dimana ia dan teman-temannya akan bertanding melawan tim Basket London.

"Sakura, cepat mandi." ujar Ino setelah melihat Sakura yang mulai menggeliat diatas ranjangnya. "Kau tak lupa hari ini kita rapat tim, kan?"

Mendengar ucapan Ino yang seolah menjadi _reminder_nya, Sakura beranjak dari ranjangnya dengan gontai. "Aku tau, _Pig_."

Semalam mereka pulang cukup larut dari _Cafe_ Uzumaki sehingga mereka sudah terlalu malas untuk mencari hotel ataupun penginapan. Beruntung karena Ino memiliki rumah yang hanya dihuni oleh sang Ayah saat ia masih menjadi model dan gadis Yamanaka itu membuka pintu rumah selebar-lebarnya untuk mereka. Dan pada akhirnya disinilah mereka, menginap di rumah sang Manager _blonde_ mereka selama berada di London.

"Setelah mandi, cepat ke bawah ya, Hinata sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita." pesan Ino sebelum ia beranjak keluar. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih diam di tempatnya.

Sakura tak menjawab, ia hanya mendengus kecil ketika Ino menutup pintu kamarnya. Sejenak ia mengedarkan pandangannya, banyak bingkai foto berisi sahabat _Barbie_nya itu bersama keluarga, beberapa ada juga foto dirinya dan Ino ketika mereka masih kecil. Ia tersenyum kecil mengingat saat kenangan tersebut dan segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

.

"M-menurut hasil data yang telah ku analisis, mereka a-akan menggunakan seluruh pemain emas mereka dalam pertandingan nanti malam."

"Begitukah?" tanya Bee seraya kembali melahap sarapannya.

"Hinata, bisa kau sebutkan siapa saja?" pinta Naruto yang kembali memasukan potongan onigiri dalam mulutnya.

"Hmm..." Hinata mengelus dagunya pelan. "Sepertinya akan ada Gaara, Kankuro, Temujin, Temari, dan..."

"Dan?" Naruto nampak tak sabaran.

Sekilas Hinata melirik kearah Ino yang nampak berwajah sendu saat ini. "Sai."

Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, dan Sasuke terlonjak kaget.

"Sai? Yang berkulit pucat itu?" tanya Naruto memastikan. Hinata hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Pandangan Sakura segera beralih pada sahabatnya. Ia khawatir akan keadaan Ino sekarang, bagaimanapun juga ia adalah sahabat Ino sejak lama dan ia mengetahui segala tentang kehidupan Ino. "_Pig_, kau..."

Begitu juga dengan Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Sasuke, ia melirik sekilas kearah Ino yang _notabene_ memiliki hubungan khusus dengan pemuda berdarah seni itu.

Bee yang tidak peka akan atmosfir disekitarnya mulai angkat bicara. "Kalau begitu, kita akan memakai siapa saja?"

Semuanya diam.

"Ino, bisa kau memberi ku saran?" pinta Bee menatap Ino.

"..."

"Ino?"

"A-ah! Ya, _sensei_?" Ino nampak bingung dan gelagapan. "_Sensei_ berbicara pada ku?"

Bee mengangguk. "Apa kau punya saran siapa saja pemain yang akan kita pakai nanti malam?"

"Um..." Ino nampak berpikir. "Disini ada Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, dan Shikamaru. Benar?"

"Berhubung karena permainan Basket hanya memakai lima orang, jadi kita akan menyimpan seorang pemain sebagai pemain cadangan..." ujar Ino.

"... Sebaiknya kita menaruh Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Naruto, dan Neji dalam pertandingan. Dan menjadikan Kiba sebagai pemain cadangan."

"Kenapa seperti itu?" tanya Kiba yang nampak tidak terima. "Aku merasa tak berguna kalau begini."

"Bukan berarti kau tak berguna, _baka_!" Ino menjitak kepala Kiba kencang.

"Sakura dan Naruto dapat menciptakan kombinasi yang hebat lewat _drible_ mereka, begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Sasuke..." jelas Ino.

"... Shikamaru memiliki otak untuk menyusun strategi dan Neji memiliki kemampuan bertahan-mengambil yang kuat." Ino menatap lurus teman-temannya. "Ku rasa dengan begitu formasi tim akan sempurna."

"_Great_!" seru Bee seraya mengangkat jempolnya.

"Apa kalian setuju?" tanya Ino pada semuanya.

Dan mereka semua mengangguk.

~M|Y|B~

Seorang Wasit mulai melangkah memasuki lapangan kecokelatan itu, _sapphire_ khas masyarakat London memandang satu persatu para pemain yang sudah berbaris rapih di tengah lapangan. Nampak jelas bahwa tangannya membawa sebuah bola _orange_ yang tak asing lagi.

"_Are you ready?_" tanya Wasit itu pada kedua tim yang ada.

"_Yes!_" jawab mereka semua seraya mengangguk.

Sakura tak henti-hentinya menarik nafas kemudian kembali menghembuskannya. Dirinya sangat gugup saat ini. Tentu saja, kini dia dan keempat temannya telah berada di tengah lapangan menunggu sang Wasit melemparkan bola dan meniup peluit tanda bahwa pertandingan akan dimulai.

_Emerald_ Sakura dapat melihat Wasit itu melambungkan bolanya ke udara, dirinya sendiri pun sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk langsung melompat saat tiupan peluit berbunyi.

PRIIIT~

Wasit telah meniup peluitnya, itu berarti pertandingan sudah bisa dimulai. Tak mau menunggu lama Sakura segera melompat tinggi berusaha untuk menggapai bola _orange_ itu, namun...

BRUKK!

Sakura sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan saat sebuah badan yang lebih tegap dan besar darinya menubruk bahu kanannya. _Emerald_nya memandang tajam sosok berambut merah yang baru saja menabraknya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu kini memegang kendali bola, lengan putihnya terus bergerak untuk men_drible_ bola menuju _ring_ lawan.

"Gaara, berikan pada ku!" seru seorang pemain London. Pupil hijaunya menatap pemuda bernama Gaara yang _notabene_ adalah adiknya sendiri.

Tanpa menunggu lama Gaara segera melemparkan bola pada satu-satunya pemain wanita yang ada di timnya itu. "Temari!"

Temari menerimanya dengan sempurna, gadis itu segera men_drible_ bola kearah dimana _ring_ Basket musuh berada. Melanjutkan kegiatan sang adik sebelumnya.

TAP!

"A-ah?" gumam Temari heran saat tangannya tak lagi memegang bola. Mata_ jade_nya segera mencari siapa yang sudah merebut bolanya.

"Pria nanas itu!" geram Temari setelah menemukan sosok yang baru saja mengambil bolanya.

Shikamaru dengan lihai men_drible_ bola, gerakannya yang terlihat santai namun cepat cukup membuat beberapa penonton wanita berdecak kagum akan gayanya yang menurut mereka keren. Namun Shikamaru tak memperdulikan itu, kini matanya berkeliaran berusaha mencari rekan-rekan timnya.

"Sial, semuanya telah di hadang!" decak Shikamaru kesal. Jika sudah begini terpaksa ia harus men_drible_ bola itu sendiri hingga—

"Shikamaru!" panggil Sasuke. "Cepat lempar bolanya!"

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis, ternyata masih ada seorang temannya yang berhasil bebas. "Baiklah!"

GREP!

Sasuke melompat dan berhasil menerima operan dari Shikamaru, pemuda Uchiha itu men_drible_ dengan cepat hingga ia hampir sampai di depan _ring_ jika saja seseorang tak menghadangnya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Sasuke-_san_..."

.

Ino terkesiap melihat sosok yang saat ini tengah menghadang Sasuke, pemuda itu...

"S-Sai?" Ino merapalkan nama yang baginya cukup tabu itu.

"Ino-_chan_." gumam Hinata saat menyadari perubahan ekspresi Ino. _Amethyst_nya menatap Ino prihatin namun tak lama ia kembali beralih memandang pertandingan di depannya.

.

Kembali pada Sasuke. _Onyx_ itu menunjukan bahwa ia cukup terkejut akan kedatangan Sai. "Heh, kemarin kawan dan sekarang lawan."

Sai masih tetap dengan senyumannya. "Kita tetap kawan diluar pertandingan."

Sasuke menyeringai. "Benarkah, eh?"

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke terus berdiam merasa geram. "Sasuke! Jangan terus berdiam disana!"

Mendengar teriakan Naruto, pemuda itu memperlebar seringainya. "Bodoh."

Dengan gesit Sasuke melakukan _pivot_ yang sukses melewati Sai. Pemuda itu cukup cepat untuk bisa melewati hadangan Sai.

"Sasuke-_kun_." gumam Sakura saat melihat aksi Sasuke. _Emerald_nya menatap kagum pemuda _raven_ yang kini tengah men_drible_ bola.

Sasuke merasa Sai terus mengejarnya, _onyx_nya melirik pemuda itu melalui ekor matanya.

"Kau telat, Sai." ucap Sasuke sinis. Tangan putih itu terangkat dan melemparkan bola kearah _ring_ musuh.

"Tidak, jaraknya cukup jauh!" ucap Neji saat melihat Sasuke yang telah melemparkan bola. "Dia begitu bodoh!"

Dengan gerakan _slow motion_, bola terus melambung kearah _ring_. Semua pasang mata menatapnya dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

2 meter...

1 meter...

10 cm...

9 cm...

8 cm...

7 cm...

6 cm...

5 cm...

4 cm...

3 cm...

2 cm...

1 cm...

...

"YAHOO!" seru sang host yang sejak tadi terdiam karena begitu asyik memperhatikan pertandingan. "Tim Jepang berhasil mencetak tiga poin!"

"YEAH!" seru Ino, Hinata, dan Kiba yang berada di pinggir lapangan. "Kita unggul!"

Seluruh anggota tim tersenyum lebar. Mereka segera kembali ke bangku regunya masing-masing karena regu lawan meminta untuk diberikan waktu _time out_.

"Sasuke, kau hebat!" seru Naruto seraya merangkul sahabat _raven_nya itu.

"Ku kira kau melakukan tindakan bodoh tadi." ucap Neji datar. _Amethyst_nya yang sama dengan Hinata menatap datar Sasuke seperti biasa.

Sasuke mengeluarkan senyum angkuhnya. "Tidak akan."

"Sasuke-_kun_ hebat!" pekik Sakura seraya memberikan sebuah handuk dan satu botol air mineral. "Aku sampai tak berkedip melihatnya."

Sasuke menatap intens Sakura. "_Sou ka_?"

Sakura mengangguk antusias. "Tentu saja! Kau sungguh hebat!"

"Yo!" Bee menghampiri mereka. "Kita rapat sebentar disini."

Semuanya mengangguk dan mendekat kearah Bee, mendengar dengan seksama apa yang sang mentor katakan.

"Kalian lihat tadi, kan?" ujar Bee. "London memiliki pemain yang tangguh, terutama pada pemuda berambut merah itu."

"... Setelah ku perhatikan, mereka memiliki kemampuan masing-masing. Jadi aku akan membagi tugas untuk kalian."

"Tugas?" Naruto mengulangi.

"Sasuke! Kau hadapi pemuda berkulit pucat itu." seru Bee. Sasuke mengangguk paham.

"Shikamaru hadapi pemain wanitanya." Bee menunjuk Temari yang tengah meneguk minumannya.

"Sakura, kau hadapi pemuda berambut panjang itu." ujar Bee sambil menunjuk Temujin.

"Naruto! Kau hadapi pemuda berambut merah." Bee berujar. Naruto hanya mendengus.

"Dan Neji..." Bee menghentikan kalimatnya. "Kau menghadapi pemuda bernama Kankuro itu."

Neji mengangguk paham. "Baiklah..."

PRITT PRIITTT!

Wasit kembali meniup peluitnya, bertanda bahwa waktu _time out_ sudah habis. Kedua tim segera kembali memasuki lapangan berukur 28x15 meter itu.

Peluit sudah ditiup beberapa detik lalu, namun masih belum ada pergerakan dari kedua tim. Penonton yang berada di tribun mulai berbisik heran karena mereka sama sekali tak bergerak.

Tiba-tiba Sakura bergerak cepat, melakukan _chest pass _kearah Naruto. Ya, mereka sudah memulai kombinasi mereka sekarang.

"Semuanya, bergerak!" titah Menma yang berada di pinggir lapangan saat melihat para anak didiknya tak bergerak.

Naruto masih terus men_drible_ bola, kemudian melemparnya pada Sakura saat Gaara mulai menghadangnya.

"Formasi A!" seru Shikamaru lantang. Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, dan Kiba mengangguk paham.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" panggil Sakura seraya melempar bola kearah Sasuke. Sasuke menerimanya dengan baik dan kembali men_drible_ bola.

SYUTT

Sasuke tersentak, Sai begitu cepat merebut bolanya. Tak mau menunggu lama Sasuke segera berbalik dan berlari mengejar Sai yang kini men_drible_ bola kearah _ring_nya.

"Temujin!" Sai melempar bola pada Temujin. Temujin menerimanya dan men_drible_ bola bundar itu dengan cepat.

"Shikamaru!" seru Naruto seraya memberikan kode yang hanya anggota mereka yang tahu.

Segera saja Naruto berlari cepat kearah Temujin, kemudian menghadang pemuda itu dan mencoba untuk merebut bolanya. Dan sesuai dengan perkiraan Naruto, pemuda dihadapannya itu terpancing dan mencoba untuk mempertahankan bolanya. Karena merasa terus di desak oleh Naruto, Temujin segera melemparkan bolanya pada Temari yang berada tak jauh darinya. Namun sial karena Shikamaru berada disana dan memotong proses pengoperan tersebut.

"_SHIT_!" umpat Temujin kesal. Naruto menyeringai lebar, rencananya berhasil.

Shikamaru mengambil alih bola dan men_drible_nya, kemudian melemparnya pada Neji yang kebetulan tak jauh darinya. Neji menangkapnya dengan lihai dan kembali men_drible_nya hingga sampai pada daerah tembakan. Merasa waktunya sudah tepat, Neji melakukan _lay up _yang membuat seluruh penonton yang berada dalam tribun terdiam, menatap penasaran apakah bola _orange_ itu masuk atau tidak.

"—Whoaa! Hyuuga Neji dari tim Jepang mulai melakukan tembakannya, apakah berhasil?" seru salah seorang _host_ dengan semangat yang menggelora.

"_Nii-san_!" gumam Hinata menatap penuh harap Neji.

1...

2...

3...

SYUTT!

"WOW! HYUUGA NEJI BERHASIL MEMASUKKAN BOLA KE DALAM _RING_! DUA POIN UNTUK TIM JEPANG!" seru _host_ berkacamata itu seraya mengepalkan tangannya di udara.

"YEAAHHH!"

Seluruh pemain Jepang yang ada di lapangan bersorak gembira. Begitu juga dengan Bee dan Kiba yang berada di kursi regu, mereka sontak berdiri dan mengangkat tangan mereka keatas, bahkan Ino dan Hinata sontak berpelukan saat melihat tim mereka unggul lima poin.

~M|Y|B~

"Yeah! Kita menang, hehe!" seru Naruto saat ia dan seluruh anggota lain memasuki ruang regu.

"Aku tidak menyangka ini akan menjadi kenyataan!" Ino memekik kencang. Disertai dengan senyum lebar yang membuatnya terlihat manis.

"Tapi di balik itu semua ini adalah sebuah keberuntungan." timpal Bee. Semua anggota yang berada disana mengangguk setuju.

Bagaimana tidak beruntung? Pada pertandingan tadi poin mereka hanya berselisih satu angka dengan poin lawan, tim mereka beruntung karena Sai tidak berhasil melakukan serangan diluar area tembakan. Karena jika pemuda pucat itu berhasil maka tim lawan akan mendapat poin tiga dan skor yang terkumpul akan menjadi sama, kalau sudah seperti itu Wasit pasti akan memberi waktu tambahan dan itu akan menambah kesulitan tersendiri bagi mereka.

"Semuanya, mohon dengarkan." pinta Hinata seraya menaruh telunjuk di depan bibirnya. Mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka—para pemain—harus mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Kedua regu hanya di berikan waktu lima belas menit untuk beristirahat, setelah itu para pemain akan keluar dan melaksanakan jumpa _pers_." jelas Ino seraya membaca lembaran yang baru saja diberikan oleh pihak panitia.

.

"Uzumaki Naruto, bukankah anda anak dari pemilik sebuah _Cafe_ dan perusahaan di London. Lantas kenapa anda memilih untuk menjadi atlet Basket dari pada meneruskan pekerjaan orang tua anda?"

Naruto mengusap dagunya, bertanda bahwa ia sedang berpikir keras. Pertanyaan sederhana namun sangat sulit bagi pemuda yang memiliki otak terbatas seperti dirinya.

"Karena aku suka." jawab Naruto singkat disertai cengiran lebar khasnya.

_Sapphire_ Naruto menatap kumpulan para Wartawan yang mengerubunginya dan teman-temannya yang lain dengan aneh. Ini memang bukan kali pertama pemuda itu ikut dalam acara jumpa _pers_, namun banyaknya Wartawan asing yang memberinya pertanyaan membuat dirinya sedikit gugup.

"Sakura-_san_, bukankah dulu anda pernah berkata bahwa ada seseorang yang membuat anda menjadi pemain yang handal, apakah orang itu Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Wartawan Jepang yang beberapa tahun silam juga mewawancarai Sakura.

Sakura menggaruk pipinya yang sedikit menimbulkan rona merah. "Uhm... itu..."

"—Apakah benar kalian memiliki hubungan khusus?"

Kepala merah muda Sakura bergerak, menoleh kearah kanan dimana sosok pemuda yang begitu ia hafal duduk santai seraya menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari Wartawan asing maupun lokal. _Onyx_nya nampak kalem saat salah satu Wartawan berusaha menerobos untuk lebih dekat dengannya, mencari kesempatan dalam pekerjaan mungkin?

Sakura dapat melihat bahwa pemuda yang ternyata adalah kekasihnya itu mengangguk. "Benar."

Dan Sakura tak perlu memutar otak ataupun curiga siapa orang yang Wartawan tersebut tanyakan, karena tak lama _onyx_ itu kini melirik kearahnya sekilas dengan tatapan yang err... Kalian bisa bayangkan sendiri.

"Dan pertanyaan _final _untuk semuanya." ucap seorang Wartawan London yang kembali membaca lembar pertanyaannya.

"Apakah kalian semua sudah resmi menjadi anggota FIBA?"

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji dan Kiba salik melirik dan bertukar pandang sekilas. Semuanya tersenyum lebar dan kemudian menjawab. "Tentu saja!"

.

"_Look! She's Yamanaka Ino!_" seru salah seorang Wartawan seraya menunjuk Ino yang tengah duduk seraya meneguk minuman kalengnya. "_Famous model at three years ago!_"

Ino yang tak menyadari para Wartawan itu mendekat masih tetap pada posisinya, sesekali pasang _aquamarine_nya memandang pemuda berkulit pucat yang berjarak cukup jauh darinya dengan pandangan sendu.

"_Excuse me, Mrs. Yamanaka._"

Seakan tersadar, Ino mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati banyak Wartawan di hadapannya.

'_Ini mulai gila.'_ batin Ino berbicara. Namun ia mengulum senyum seolah ia dengan senang hati menerima para Wartawan yang ia yakin akan menjejalinya dengan banyak pertanyaan aneh.

~M|Y|B~

Kediaman Yamanaka yang biasanya selalu terlihat tenang dan sepi kini berubah total tiga ratus enam puluh derajat. Bagaimana tidak?

Ruang tamu yang biasanya terasa lapang kini begitu sempit karena dipenuhi oleh beberapa orang laki-laki dengan berbagai cemilan diatas meja tamunya. Posisi mereka duduk pun tak seperti seorang tamu yang berkunjung, mereka duduk dengan kaki yang dinaikkan keatas sofa ataupun meja tamu yang jaraknya saling berdekatan, yang melihatnya pasti akan merasa gerah dan beranggapan bahwa ruang tamu Ino adalah warung makan umum yang biasa dilihatnya di Jepang.

Berbeda ruang tamu, berbeda pula dengan ruang santai.

Meski hanya ada tiga pemuda yang mengisi ruangan tersebut, namun suasana dan keadaannya melebihi ruang tamu yang berisikan lima orang pemuda. Kini ruang santai itu berubah menjadi tempat pembuangan sampah massal karena banyak sekali bungkus snack maupun cup ramen dan botol kaleng berhamburan di segala sisi ruangan itu.

"Aku tak menyangka kalian akan menang!" ucap seorang pemuda dengan rambut _bob_nya. "Setelah menonton dan mengetahui bahwa kalian pemenangnya, aku segera memesan tiket dan terbang ke London."

"Hahaha, kau memang selalu bersemangat, Lee." ucap Shikamaru seraya tertawa. Diikuti dengan gelak tawa yang lainnya.

"Aku juga." ujar seorang pemuda dengan tubuh gemuk yang ternyata Chouji. "Beruntung karena aku dan Lee bertemu di Bandara dan menumpangi satu pesawat yang sama."

"Bagaimana dengan kalian. Shikamaru, Neji, dan Bee-sensei?" tanya Chouji seraya kembali melahap keripik kentangnya.

"Kami?" Shikamaru menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Tak ada yang spesial, namun kami selalu beruntung saat berada di London seperti ini."

"Beruntung?" tanya Lee dan Chouji bersamaan.

"Kami memiliki Naruto dan Ino yang sudah pernah ke London sebelumnya sehingga kami tidak buta arah akan seluk beluk kota London. Lalu Naruto yang memiliki sebuah _Cafe_ mempersilahkan kami datang dengan potongan harga lima puluh persen, Ino yang memiliki rumah di London sehingga kita bisa berhemat dengan tidak mengeluarkan uang untuk biaya penginapan, serta tim lawan yang hanya melakukan _shooting_ di dalam area tembakan sehingga menjadikan kami juara." Bee menjelaskan diikuti dengan anggukan semuanya.

"HEBAT NARUTO! KAU MASTER!"

"YEAH AKU MENANG! SASUKE KALAH, WEKK~"

"BELUM TENTU, AYO KITA MAIN LAGI!"

Tiga teriakan yang dihasilkan oleh tiga suara berbeda berhasil membuat rumah Ino makin ramai. Seluruh aktivitas yang ada disana berhenti seketika.

"NARUTOOO!" teriak Sakura dari arah dapur. Kakinya melangkah lebar menuju arah dimana pemuda yang namanya baru saja ia sebut tadi berada.

"S-Sakura-_chan_." Naruto pucat pasi saat melihat keberadaan wanita terseram nomor dua setelah Ibunya itu. "Apa yang k—"

JDUAKK!

"Ittai Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto meringis kesakitan saat tangan mulus Sakura menjewer telinganya. "_I-ITTAI_!"

Sasuke dan Kiba hanya dapat membeku melihat wanita _pinky_ itu mengamuk garang, sesekali mereka meneguk ludah saat Sakura semakin mempererat jewerannya pada Naruto.

"Dan kalian!" Sakura melirik tajam mereka berdua.

"Berusahalah untuk tenang saat bermain _game_!" kedua tangan Sakura terangkat dan menjitak dua pemuda dengan warna rambut berbeda itu.

"_I-ittai_!" teriak Kiba seraya mengelus kepalanya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus sebal dan menatap tajam kekasihnya.

Tanpa merasa dosa, Sakura mengerling seraya memberikan senyum manisnya sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Sasuke, kau hebat bisa tahan dengannya." komentar Kiba setelah merasa hawa keberadaan Sakura telah hilang.

"AKU DENGAR ITU!"

.

.

.

**Bersambung di chapter depan...**

.

**Hahh~ chapter sembilan selesai!**

.

**Wuih, gak nyangka aku. Ternyata chapter ini bisa tembus sampai 3k+ kata XD**

**Bagaimana? Apa pertandingan Basketnya seru dan mudah di bayangkan?**

**Gomen ne, aku gak terlalu jago buat scene pertandingan ataupun bertarung gitu. Tapi sedikit kaget juga sih saat preview hasil tulisan di chapter ini, ternyata pertandingan Basket hampir setengahnya mendominasi chapter disini.**

**Semoga Reader yang sudah penasaran dengan tanding Basketnya gak kecewa ya ^^**

.

**Arigatou buat yang udah review ^^ :**

**hanazono yuri**, **sonedinda**, **Stelliolitta Ivyore**,**chii no pinkycherry**, NE, Ryouta Shiroi, **Himawari no AzukaYuri**, **karimahbgz**, Kazuko.

.

**(Untuk Flamer, kalau kalian ingin mem-flame. Tolong jangan flame character yang udah dibuat Kishi-sensei ya! Tapi flame fanficnya. ^^**

**Dan akan lebih berharga jika Flamer-**_**san**_** memberikan flamenya dengan bahasa yang baik.)**

.

**Maaf kalau fanficnya membuat kalian bingung (atau garing?) ^^"**

.

**Boleh minta reviewnya? \(*u*)/**

.

**Salam,**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author © Hanamiru**

**Pairing : Sasuke and Sakura**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo's, mungkin OOC, EYD, Garing, dan teman-temannya**

**Summary :**

"Kalau begitu, kita akhiri saja."/"Hubungan kita berakhir, huh?"/"Astaga Sakura! Ada apa dengan mu? Kenapa kau seperti ini?!"/"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura?"/"Memang ada apa dengannya?"/"Kenapa kau yang ada disini?"/"Karena aku peduli padamu."/"Sakura, kita kesana dulu ya."/"Eh, kenapa Sasuke-_kun_?"

**\^0^Happy Reading^0^/**

.

.

.

...

"Sasuke-_kun_, bangun." panggil Sakura pelan.

Tak ada respon.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" panggilnya lagi. Sedikit lebih kencang.

"Ada apa?" dua kata mengalun malas dari bibir Sasuke. _Onyx_nya menatap sayu gadis di depannya.

"Ayo kita berolahraga." ajak Sakura seraya menggoncang bahu pemuda itu pelan. "Kau sudah berjanji pada ku."

"Bukankah kau ada janji dengan Ino?" tanya Sasuke malas. "Dan—hei! Kenapa kau bisa ada di kamar laki-laki?!"

Sakura hanya tersenyum lebar seraya mengangkat jari telunjuk dan tengahnya membentuk huruf V, pertanda bahwa gadis itu meminta damai.

"Mendadak Ino membatalkan janjinya hari ini." Sakura merajuk. "Jadi dari pada diam, aku ingin sesekali olahraga pagi dengan mu."

"Baik-baik." Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya. "Kau tunggu diluar, aku tak ingin Naruto dan Kiba membuat kehebohan saat melihat mu disini."

Sakura tersenyum lebar, ia berdiri dan tak butuh waktu lama dirinya telah keluar dari kamar.

.

Kini _Emerald_ Sakura tak berkedip melihat manusia di depannya.

Sosok pemuda dengan rambut raven dongkernya yang mencuat, sebuah jaket dan kaos biru polos yang mudah menyerap keringat, celana _training_ dan sepatu _sport_. Ah, tak lupa dengan handuk kecil yang menggantung di lehernya. Kulitnya yang putih serta _obsidian_nya yang kelam sukses membuat gadis Haruno itu terpesona.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat tatapan tak biasa dari Sakura.

"Ti-tidak." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. "Ayo berangkat, kita hanya akan berkeliling kompleks."

"Kau bawa air mineral?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura menggeleng.

"Untuk apa? Hanya seperti ini takkan haus." jawabnya enteng.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Aku tak tanggung jawab jika kau kehausan."

.

Sakura _jogging_ dengan keadaan _bad mood_, bagaimana tidak? Sepanjang jalan mereka menjadi pusat perhatian—tidak! Lebih tepatnya pemuda yang ada disebelahnya yang jadi perhatian.

"_Whoaa, lihat! Laki-laki Jepang! Dia sungguh keren~_" seru seorang gadis London dengan mata berbinar.

"_Yeah! Sangat tampan._" respon teman gadis itu. "_Tapi, siapa gadis yang ada di sampingnya?_"

"_Mungkin temannya._" jawab gadis itu dengan tatapan tak suka pada Sakura. "_Forehead_."

Sakura berhenti mendadak, membuat Sasuke yang tengah asyik _jogging_ terpaksa ikut berhenti.

'_Apa katanya? Forehead?'_ _inner_ Sakura mulai bangkit. _'FOREHEAD?!'_

"Sakura?" Sasuke heran dengan sikap gadisnya itu.

"_Forehead_, huh?!" gumam Sakura sinis. Sasuke menatapnya heran.

"Hei—"

"Kau lanjutkan saja _jogging_ mu, aku ingin pulang." Sakura membelakangi Sasuke dan segera berlari kembali melewati jalan yang tadi ia lewati.

.

"_Ohayou_ Sakura-_chan_." sapa Hinata saat melihat sahabatnya itu baru memasuki gerbang rumah.

"Hn, _ohayou_ Hinata." jawabnya singkat dan datar.

"Ingin _ocha_?" tawar Hinata. "Kau terlihat sangat kesal."

"Tentu saja!" Sakura meninggikan suaranya. Membuat Hinata sedikit kaget dan beranggapan bahwa Sakura sedang kesal dengannya.

"Uhm... _gomen ne_." ucap Hinata. "Telah membuat Sakura-_chan_ kesal."

Mendengar penuturan Hinata, Sakura menjadi salah tingkah sendiri. "E-eh? B-bukan karena mu kok, Hinata."

Tiba-tiba pintu gerbang kembali terbuka, menampakkan sosok pemuda yang saat ini tak ingin Sakura lihat.

"_Ohayou_, Sasuke-_kun_." sapa Hinata pada pemuda yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakak tersebut.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia berhenti melangkah dan mendapati Sakura tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan sebal.

"Hinata, nanti tolong antarkan _ocha_nya ke kamar ya?" pinta Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Hinata yang tidak mengerti situasinya sekarang hanya dapat mengangguk.

~M|Y|B~

"Yo, Sasuke!" sapa Naruto saat melihat sahabatnya memasuki ruang santai yang kini telah berubah menjadi ruang tempatnya bermain game.

"Hn." balas Sasuke seraya duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada disana.

"Kau tampak kusut, ada apa?" tanya Kiba yang menyadari raut wajah Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita main game saja!" ajak Naruto seraya menyiapkan beberapa _stick game_ dan memasang kabel-kabel lain.

Kiba mengangguk. "Kini ditambah Lee dan Chouji, lho!"

"Ino akan mengamuk jika dia mengetahui ini." ucap Shikamaru yang melihat tingkah kelima temannya. "Pagi-pagi sudah main game."

"Tenang saja, Ino sedang tidak ada di rumah." Naruto memasang cengirannya. "Hinata bilang Ino ada janji dengan temannya dan akan pulang sore."

Shikamaru hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, memaklumi tingkah laku dari teman-temannya itu.

Tak lama kemudian pintu ruangan itu terbuka, memperlihatkan sesosok perempuan dengan celemek yang ada di perutnya.

"_Minna_, ini _ocha_nya." Hinata mengulum senyum seraya menaruh beberapa gelas berisi _ocha_ yang sempat ia bawa dari Jepang sebelum berangkat ke London.

"Wuahh, Kiba bodoh! Masa begitu saja kena! Jangan sampai kalah dengan Chouji dan Lee!" jerit Naruto seraya menjitak Kiba yang kini menjadi sekutunya dalam perang.

Hinata tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Naruto yang tak menyadari keberadaannya. Kekasihnya itu memang seorang _gamer_ sejati.

"Apa sisanya untuk Sakura?" tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah berada di depan Hinata.

"Uhm... iya." jawab Hinata gugup. "Aku akan—"

"Biar aku saja." Sasuke mengambil segelas _ocha_ diatas nampan yang kini di pegang Hinata.

"Baiklah." Hinata tersenyum. "Yang ini akan ku antar pada Bee-_sensei _dan Neji-_niisan_ yang sedang olahraga di depan."

Sasuke ikut tersenyum, namun tipis. "Begitu lebih baik."

.

Cklek.

"Hinata, untunglah kau datang, aku sudah—"

"—Kenapa kau yang mengantarnya?" kalimat yang baru saja Sakura lontarkan tidak terdengar seperti kalimat tanya di telinga Sasuke.

"Kalau kau tidak mau biar aku saja yang minum."

"Tidak!" Sakura dengan cepat merampas gelas berisi _ocha_ yang ada di tangan Sasuke. Kemudian meneguknya cepat.

Sakura berjalan dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Ino yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya dan Hinata. _Emerald_nya menatap datar Sasuke yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. "Ada apa?"

Sasuke berjalan, bermaksud untuk menghampiri Sakura.

"Eits, jangan mendekat!" seru Sakura. "Cukup disitu dan katakan kenapa kau kesini."

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak."

"Ngambek?"

"Tidak."

"Cemburu?"

"..."

"Ku anggap itu ya." Sasuke menyimpulkan. "Apa yang menyebabkan kau cemburu?"

"..." tak ada respon.

Sasuke hendak kembali menghampiri Sakura jika saja gadis itu tidak mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku hanya merasa tidak pantas."

Sasuke tetap diam, ia masih menunggu lontaran kata yang hendak Sakura keluarkan.

"Mereka begitu iri dengan ku yang bisa dekat dengan mu." suaranya mencicit. "Aku tak sempurna, tapi mereka yang sempurna iri dengan ku. Sedangkan aku iri dengan mereka."

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau sempurna. Kau tampan, cerdas, kaya, berbakat, kurang apalagi dirimu?" Sakura tersenyum sinis. "Sebaiknya kau mencari yang lebih pantas dengan mu daripada aku."

Tidak, Sasuke tidak ingin mendengarnya.

"Cukup."

Sakura tersentak, nada yang baru saja Sasuke lontarkan begitu datar, tak seperti biasanya.

Kaki Sasuke melangkah mendekati Sakura, menghiraukan respon gadis itu yang terus berusaha menjaga jarak dengannya.

"Sudah ku bilang—"

Kalimat Sakura tak dapat gadis itu lanjutkan tatkala Sasuke dengan cepat sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Kau mencintai ku, kan?"

"..." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. Tak mau bertatapan langsung dengan _onyx_ yang kini menatapnya tajam.

"Sakura, jawab aku." lengan kekar Sasuke memegang dagu gadis itu. Menyuruhnya untuk menatap langsung dirinya.

"Apa kau mencintai ku?"

"..." Sakura tak lagi menjawab. Kepalanya menunduk menatap lantai yang kini ia pijak.

"Berarti benar." Sasuke sedikit menjauh dari Sakura. "Selama ini kau hanya suka, bukan cinta."

"—Lalu untuk apa selama ini?" tanya Sasuke.

Sasuke yang masih tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Sakura menjadi geram. Tanpa menyadari bahwa Sakura yang kini menunduk sedang berusaha untuk menangis dalam diam agar tidak menimbulkan isakan yang dapat terdengar oleh pemuda di depannya.

"Kalau begitu, kita akhiri saja."

Lima kata, lima kata yang saat ini tidak ingin Sakura dengar. Pupilnya mengecil, terlalu kaget dengan apa yang baru saja Sasuke ucapkan.

"Untuk apa pengorbanan ku selama ini?" suara Sakura nampak bergetar. "Untuk apa pengorbanan ku selama tujuh tahun ini?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Sakura. _Onyx_ itu nampak terkejut saat mendapati bahu Sakura yang bergetar, sesekali terdengar isakan kecil dari bibirnya.

"S-Sakura..." untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke tergagap.

"Hubungan kita berakhir, huh?" Sakura tersenyum pahit.

"Sakura—"

"Biarkan aku sendiri!"

~M|Y|B~

Ino berjalan santai melewati pekarangan rumahnya, sesekali ia bersenandung kecil seraya mengulum senyum tipis.

Gadis _Barbie_ itu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum saat mengingat bahwa hubungannya dengan Sai kini kembali membaik, yah meskipun untuk kedepannya ia harus melewati hubungan jarak jauh yang biasa disebut _Long Distance Relationship_.

Samar-samar Ino dapat mendengar gelak tawa dari dalam rumahnya, tak perlu memutar otak untuk mengetahui siapa biang heboh diantara mereka.

"Dasar si Naruto itu." gumam Ino seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Kini Ino telah sampai tepat di depan pintu rumahnya, hanya tinggal memutar kenop pintu dan ia akan memasuki rumah hasil jerih payahnya sebagai model di London beberapa tahun lalu.

"_Tadai_— ASTAGA, KENAPA RUMAH KU JADI BEGINI?!"

.

Kini astmosfir di ruangan itu nampak hening, semuanya tak ada yang ingin mengeluarkan suara mereka. Rasa tegang dan takut tersirat jelas pada ekspresi Naruto dan Kiba yang memang dalang dari semuanya. Sedangkan yang lainnya nampak tenang—terutama Sasuke—karena mereka tak melakukan apapun.

Kini keadaan rumah Ino seperti kapal pecah. Memang, aksesoris dan pajangannya tak ada yang rusak sedikit pun. Tapi lantai yang kotor serta sampah bungkus _snack_ dan beberapa _cup_ ramen serta kaleng minuman berserakan dimana-mana. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan bagi Ino yang memang selalu merawat rumahnya dengan rapih dan bersih. Untung saja ayahnya sedang ada tugas di luar kota, kalau tidak, habislah Ino.

"Siapa yang bertanggung jawab dengan ini?" tanya Ino sambil bersedekap.

"A-aku." Naruto dan Kiba mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Yasudah, cepat kalian bereskan seperti semula." Ino mulai berjalan menuju kamarnya. "Chouji, Lee, dan Shikamaru cepat bantu mereka."

"Kenapa aku?" Shikamaru menatap malas gadis di depannya. "Aku sudah mengingatkan mereka tadi pagi."

Ino tak menggubris ucapan Shikamaru, ia sudah malas karena _mood_nya kini berubah total. Namun telinganya masih mendengar decakan kesal dari pemuda nanas itu.

.

Ino menutup pintu kamarnya sambil menghela nafas, namun itu tak berlangsung lama saat manik _aquamarine_nya mendapati sang sahabat dalam keadaan mengerikan, lebih mengerikan daripada keadaan rumahnya saat ini.

"_Dekorin_, kau kenapa?" tanya Ino seraya menaruh asal tasnya.

Tak ada respon dari Sakura.

Merasa penasaran, Ino menghampiri Sakura yang sedang membelakanginya. Rasa kaget tersirat jelas pada pandangannya saat melihat sang sahabat yang diam dengan tatapan kosongnya yang membuat siapa saja merasa tersayat. Kesan menyedihkan di dapatkan Ino saat melihat Sakura.

"Astaga Sakura!" Ino mengguncang bahu Sakura dan menghadapkan tubuh itu padanya. "Ada apa dengan mu? Kenapa kau seperti ini?!"

"Cepat berbaring, aku akan mengambilkan makanan serta teh hangat untuk mu." Ino menuntun Sakura agar berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Kemudian berjalan cepat keluar dari kamarnya.

"Bodoh, kenapa dia bisa seperti itu?" gumam Ino seraya terus melangkahkan kakinya kearah dapur. Namun karena pikirannya terlalu cemas pada Sakura, ia tak melihat bahwa ada orang yang berada di depannya.

BRUK!

"Kau tergesa-gesa sekali." sahut orang itu seraya membantu Ino.

"Sasuke-_kun_." tatapan Ino berubah serius. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura?"

Ekspresi terkejut samar-samar terlihat di wajah tampan Sasuke. Namun pemuda itu berusaha untuk tetap tenang. "Memang ada apa dengannya?"

"Kau tahu, dia begitu menyedihkan." ujar Ino yang kini sedang menambahkan nasi dan beberapa lauk pauk untuk Sakura. Kemudian menuangkan teh hangat pada cangkir yang sudah ada di atas nampan.

Ino menghentikan gerakannya mengaduk gula yang baru saja ia tuangkan dalam teh hangat itu. "Dia bahkan tak mengenali siapa orang yang ada di hadapannya."

"Kalian ada masalah, kan? Sebaiknya kau cepat selesaikan." Ino berjalan seraya membawa nampan berisikan sepiring makanan dan secangkir teh hangat. Ia berjalan melewati Sasuke yang terus menatapnya intens.

"Sebaiknya aku saja."

Ino berhenti melangkah. Namun tetap tidak berbalik menghadap Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya aku saja yang mengunjunginya." Sasuke berjalan mengambil nampan yang ada di tangan Ino.

Ino tersenyum. "Baiklah..."

~M|Y|B~

Sasuke memasuki kamar yang beberapa jam lalu ia sudah masuki, kesan pertama yang ia dapat adalah hening. Tidak ada suara apapun disana.

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri ranjang dimana gadisnya berbaring. Hatinya merasa tersayat melihat keadaan Sakura seperti itu, semua ini karena ulahnya.

"Sakura." Sasuke menggenggam jemari kecil itu. "Ayo makan."

Sakura tak menyahut, namun badannya yang semula berbaring kini menjadi duduk. Gadis itu memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening, efek akibat ia menangis beberapa jam tadi.

"Ayo makan, aaa." Sasuke menyuapi Sakura. Pemuda itu sedikit tenang karena Sakura mau membuka mulutnya untuk makan.

"Kenapa..." gumam Sakura. "Kenapa kau yang ada disini?"

Sasuke menunduk sebentar, kemudian kembali menatap Sakura. "Karena aku peduli padamu."

"Peduli?" Sakura bertanya sinis. Matanya sudah kembali berair dan siap menumpahkannya.

"Ssstt." tangan Sasuke terangkat untuk menghapus air mata yang ada di wajah Sakura. "Berhentilah menangis."

"Aku mencintai mu, aku hanya tak ingin kehilangan mu, kau tahu?" Sakura tersenyum pahit. Airmata kembali membanjiri kedua pipinya.

Sasuke menaruh makanan Sakura pada meja kecil yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Lalu tanpa aba-aba pemuda itu segera memeluk Sakura, mendekap gadis itu dalam dekapannya. Sakura tak membalas pelukan Sasuke, yang ada tangisannya semakin menjadi. Tubuhnya bergetar dan isakannya tertahan dalam dada bidang Sasuke.

"Aku tahu." ucap Sasuke. "Aku tidak ingin melihat mu yang selalu di bayangi oleh perempuan lain yang menurut mu lebih sempurna. Aku tidak mau kau menjadi orang lain, mereka mungkin terlihat sempurna di mata mu, namun di mata ku mereka terlihat biasa saja."

"... Berbeda dengan mu. Kau menganggap dirimu tak pantas untuk ku, tanpa menyadari hal luar biasa yang ada pada dirimu. Kau luar biasa di mata ku, aku bahkan mengagumi mu. Banyak hal yang bisa kau lakukan tanpa gadis lain bisa melakukannya seperti mu."

Sakura tersentak, seperti itukah pandangan Sasuke terhadap dirinya?

Perlahan, tangan mungil itu bergerak dan membalas pelukan Sasuke. Sakura semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat perkataan Sasuke kembali terngiang di pikirannya.

"Biarkan aku... seperti ini. Sebentar saja." pinta Sakura yang kini memejamkan matanya.

"Kau harus berjanji, akan makan setelah ini." Sasuke merasakan Sakura mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

~M|Y|B~

Tak terasa telah 6 hari mereka berada di London. Memang, waktu seminggu akan terasa lebih cepat jika kita menikmatinya di tempat seperti London.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang terlihat sedang merapihkan rambutnya.

Sakura mengangguk antusias. "Uhm!"

Ya, hari ini adalah hari dimana Sasuke dan Sakura mulai jalan mengelilingi kota London. Setelah insiden beberapa hari lalu dan janji Sakura yang akan menemani Ino, baru hari ini mereka mendapat kesempatan yang pastinya takkan mereka sia-siakan.

Hari ini Sasuke mengenakan pakaian simpel. T-shirt hitam dengan lambang Superman yang dilapisi dengan jaket _hoodie_ bewarna biru dongker. Untuk bawahannya ia mengenakan celana jeans serta sepatu _kets_ hitam. Warna gelap memang terlihat cocok untuk orang kalem sepertinya.

Sedangkan Sakura. Hari ini ia mengenakan _dress_ tanpa lengan sebatas lutut bewarna merah _maroon_ dengan ikatan berbentuk pita di bagian pinggulnya, sepatu _kets_ putih menghiasi kakinya yang mulus. Rambutnya ia hias dengan jepitan berbentuk cherry pemberian Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan beriringan, tak perlu memakan waktu lama karena jarak rumah Ino dengan halte Bus tak terlalu jauh, hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar 15 menit untuk mencapai sana.

_Emerald_ Sakura terus bergerak memandangi setiap objek yang ada disekitarnya. Perumahan disini nampak lebih modern dan klasik dibanding dengan perumahan yang ada di Jepang. Begitulah pikirnya.

Tak terasa mereka berdua telah sampai di halte Bus. Sasuke menggenggam tangan kecil Sakura saat sebuah Bus datang dan berhenti tepat di depan mereka.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura setelah mereka mendapat tempat duduk yang nyaman.

"Big Ben." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"_Permisi._"

Sasuke dan Sakura refleks menoleh kearah sumber suara. Mendapati seorang remaja dengan umur sekitar 15 tahun tengah menatap mereka berdua instens.

"_Apa kau orang Jepang?_" tanya remaja tersebut. Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk bersamaan.

"_Keren_!" seru remaja tersebut. "_Aku selalu ingin pergi ke Jepang!_"

"_Kenapa_?" tanya Sakura seraya tersenyum.

"_Kau tahu?_ _Aku sangat cinta Jepang!_" _sapphire_ remaja laki-laki itu nampak berbinar. "_Aku suka makanannya, Anime, Manga, dan banyak lagi!_"

Sakura kaget mendengarnya, sebegitukah remaja di hadapannya mencintai negaranya?

"Uhm... _maaf, aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku._" remaja tersebut tersenyum canggung. "_Aku William, dan aku adalah Otaku._"

"William." Sakura menyebut nama tersebut. "_Jika kamu bisa pergi ke Jepang, apa yang ingin kau lakukan setelahnya?_"

"_Tentu saja, aku ingin jadi Mangaka!_" ujar William antusias.

"_Aku percaya kau bisa pergi ke Jepang suatu hari nanti._" ucap Sasuke yang ternyata juga ikut mendengarkan mereka.

"_Yeah, itu pasti._" William tersenyum lebar. "_Siapa namamu?_"

"Uchiha Sasuke." jawab Sasuke singkat. Kemudian ia menunjuk Sakura. "_Dan dia _Haruno Sakura."

"Uchiha-_niisan_, Haruno-_neechan_. _Yoroshiku!_" ucap William disertai senyum. "_Maaf kalau bahasa ku begitu buruk._"

Sasuke dan Sakura sontak tertawa. "Haha, _tidak masalah_."

.

Perjalanan menuju Big Ben memakan waktu 30 menit. Kini Sasuke dan Sakura telah sampai pada tujuan mereka.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku tak menyangka kalau disini ada wahana bermain juga." Sakura memandang sekitarnya. "Seperti di Jepang."

"Tentu saja ada." ucap Sasuke. "Maka dari itu aku mengajak mu kesini."

"Ah, permen kapas!" seru Sakura saat melihat sebuah stand yang menjual berbagai macam permen kapas dengan warna yang berbeda. Gadis Haruno itu segera saja menghampiri stand tersebut dan memesan satu permen kapas berukuran cukup besar.

"Ck, dasar." dengus Sasuke geli melihat tingkah gadisnya yang menjadi kekanakan jika melihat permen kapas.

"Permen kapasnya enak~" gumam Sakura seraya memasukan permen kapas bewarna ungu dalam mulutnya.

"Kau selalu berkata seperti itu saat memakan permen kapas." ucap Sasuke sambil memperhatikan cara makan Sakura yang menurutnya lucu.

"Karena memang semuanya enak." Sakura menatap Sasuke sejenak, kemudian kembali melahap permen kapasnya. "Kau tidak suka makanan manis sih."

Sasuke tak menjawab, langkahnya terhenti dan tatapannya tertuju pada sebuah stand.

"Sakura, kita kesana dulu ya." pinta Sasuke.

"Eh, kenapa Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura heran. Tak biasanya Sasuke ingin jajan di tempat seperti ini.

"Ada jus tomat." jawab Sasuke yang terdengar sangat antusias. "Disana juga ada manisan tomat."

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. Kini gilirannya mendengus geli melihat Sasuke yang memang maniak tomat sejak kecil. Tawa kecil keluar dari bibir Sakura dan gadis itu segera menyusul pemudanya yang sudah lebih dulu menghampiri stand tersebut.

.

.

.

**Bersambung di chapter depan...**

.

**Yeay, chapter sepuluh selesai! xD**

.

**Maaf semua, chapter ini aku re-publish karena penggunaan bahasa yang err... sangat buruk. Jadi untuk membedakan mana dialog yang menggunakan bahasa Inggris aku italic aja ya =3=v**

**Aku baru bisa buka akun tadi, dan kaget baca review kalian, apalagi yang memberitahu kalau bahasanya agak (baca: kurang) bagus jadi aku perbaiki supaya yang lainnya gak ikutan ilfil pas baca. Tapi aku senang~ karena ada yang memperhatikan fic ku, arigatou ^^**

**Kemungkinan chapter selanjutnya akan di update tanggal 28 nanti, doain biar Author gak buntu ide yaa \(`3`\)**

.

**Untuk jalan-jalan SasuSaku ke Big Ben, aku gak tahu apakah ada taman hiburan di Big Ben yang diadakan setahun atau beberapa bulan sekali. Karena aku belum pernah kesana. *plak***

**Untuk percakapan bahasa Inggrisnya, maaf kalau ada salah-salah kata, dan bagi yang gak ngerti bisa translate di mbah Google, itupun kalau mbah Google bisa transletin tulisan ku yang acak kadut x3**

.

**Arigatou buat yang udah review ^^ :**

**Hasegawa Michiyo Gled**, **sonedinda****,** **hanazono yuri****, ****Himawari no AzukaYuri**, NE, Ryouta Shiroi, Guest**, ****karimahbgz**, **FrysaCesu-Chan**.

.

**(Untuk Flamer, kalau kalian ingin mem-flame. Tolong jangan flame character yang udah dibuat Kishi-sensei ya! Tapi flame fanficnya. ^^**

**Dan akan lebih berharga jika Flamer-**_**san**_** memberikan flamenya dengan bahasa yang baik.)**

.

**Maaf kalau fanficnya membuat kalian bingung (atau garing?) ^^"**

.

**Boleh minta reviewnya? \(*u*)/**

.

**Salam,**


End file.
